Pivoine et Fleur de Prunier
by Miou-Miou BLACK
Summary: Trois ans après que Miaka ait définitivement refermé le livre, la vie à reprit son cour pour Tasuki. De retour dans son village natale à l'occasion d'une fête, il va y retrouver son amie d'enfance qui va lui attirer bien des problèmes...
1. Introduction

**Titre:** Pivoine et Fleur de Prunier

**Auteur: **Miou-Miou BLACK

**Base: Fushigi yugi**

**Avertissement:** Certaines scènes de violence peuvent être choquantes...(dès le chapitre3)

**Disclamer, mise en garde et autres : **

Les personnages et l'univers de Fushigi Yugi ne m'appartiennent pas et tout le blabla habituel (pas de fric, rendrai en bon état et patati et patata...) Ils sont la propriété de la très grande et vénérable reine du shojo: Yuu Watase-sensei

(les yeux pleins d'étoiles de Miou-chan.)

A propos de la fic, elle basé sur tout l'univers de Fushigi yugi, mais avant tout sur le roman Genrô-den. . Elle se divisera en deux parties distinctes. Ah aucun moment je ne ferais intervenir les autres étoiles ou une prêtresse. Cette fic parle de Tasuki et lui seul!

A propos du prénom féminin Mei, j'ai trouvé deux traductions: La première issue du net est « enchanteresse ». La seconde, fleur de prunier, m'a été donnée par une amie chinoise et comme il s'agit de son prénom (Rendons à César ce qui est à César) je me dois de dire:merci Ti'Graton! De même pour le prénom Hoa (dès le deuxième chapitre) kissous a celle dont j'ai piqué le prénom!

Dans la lignée des prénoms, je tiens à préciser que je vais utiliser le nom de bandit de Tasuki et non son nom d'étoile, puisque mon histoire n'a rien à voir avec la prêtresse et que dans Eiko-den (un autre des romans de Fushigi Yugi) il a même oublié que c'était lui Tasuki... Niark, ça lui ressemble bien!

Enfin des illustrations de ma fic seront disponibles sur mon blog dès que mon scanner sera réparé, elles m'appartiennent (_Alls Rights Reserved_ je les ai faites spécialement pour la fic)

Sur ce bonne lecture, désolée pour tout de blabla et pour les commentaires, critiques, congratulations, pendaisons et lynchages (c'est au choix ou tout à la fois) C'est à cette adresse: les illustrations, c'est celle là: http/mioumioublack. visitez mon blog Fushigi Yugi: http/fushigicaffe. de Genrô-Den: (la légende de Genrô) écrit par Megumi Nishizaki sur une idée de Yuu Watase.

Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu ce roman... Il raconte comment Kô Shun'u (1) quitte son village à 15 ans pour « aller faire quelque chose de lui en ville » alorsqu'il traverse les Mont Reikakuilse fait attaquer par des bandits du Mont Kaou (2) et sauver par Hakuro, le chef des bandits des Monts Reikaku. Shun'u parvint à se faire engager comme bandit, prend le nom de Genrô et est placé sous la responsabilité de Kôji (3). Deux ans passent, Hakuro malade veut désigner son successeur, mais, hésitant entre Kôji et Genrô décide de les mettre au défi. Ils doivent voler le plus grand trésor du chef des Mont Kaou, trésor qui se révèle être la petite sœur de ce dernier. Je vous passerai les mille aventures qu'ils viventet abrégerai en disant que finalement c'est Genrô qui, en utilisant le tessen réussit à devenir chef. Le roman s'achève par le départ de Genrô des Monts Reikaku. A la recherche de médicaments pour soigner son chef, le jeune homme se fait voler sa place de chef, mais peut-être connaissez vous la suite de l'histoire si vous avez lu le tome 4 de Fushigi Yugi, un jeu étrange aux éditions Tonkam.

En tout cas c'est une histoire sympa à lire, disponible en français et en anglais sur le net!

**Résumé de Fushigi Yûgi pour les curieux qui passeraient par là par hasard**:

Pour ceux qui se trouveraient là par hasard et n'ont jamais lu ce manga. Miaka est une collégienne qui, pour fuir ses problèmes, se réfugie dans un livre: Les _Écrits des quatre Dieux du Ciel et de la Terre._ Ces écrits magiques permettent à la jeune fille de pénétrer dans un monde proche de la Chine Antique. Elle devient la prêtresse de Suzaku, le dieu du pays du Sud et devra rassembler les sept incarnations des guerriers de Suzaku. Chaque guerriers correspond à l'une des sept étoiles de la constellation du Dieu: Tamahomé, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake et Chiriko. Ces sept personnes seront son soutien et lui permettront d'invoquer le dieu Suzaku, pour qu'il exauce trois de ses souhaits. Mais la meilleure amie de Miaka est aussi aspirée dans le livre et devient la prêtresse du pays adverse... L'histoire se complique et les jeunes filles font un long séjour dans l'ouvrage où se livre une guerre sans merci... A lire! Le premier manga (connu) de Yuu Watase, et à mes yeux de loin le meilleur qu'elle ait fait!

**Pour découvrir ou redécouvrir l'univers de Fushigi Yugi, mais aussi lire les romans de Megumi Nishizaki en français (par contre les traduction ne sont pas toutes corrigées et c'est parfois un vrai carnage pour la langue française!) je vous conseille le site: **http/miakanoseishin.free.fr/

**Pitit lexique très pratique:**

Kô Shun'u est le véritable nom de Tasuki. Tasuki n'est que le nom de son étoile. Genrô est son surnom de bandit.

Les Monts Kaou pourraient être les équivalents des Monts Reikaku: un repairede bandits. Ils sont ennemis en tout cas.

Kôji, pour ceux qui l'auraient oublier, est le graaannnd copain de notre P'tit Genrô, il le remplace en tant que chef quand Genrô part avec Miaka, vous vous rappelez pas? va falloir relire Fushigi...

Le tessen est l'éventail magique qui crache du feu quand on dit « Reika Shinnen »


	2. Etape 1: Le retour du fils prodigue

_**Pivoine et Fleur de Prunier**_

**Transformation 1: Rose Tendre**

_Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup, au cœur d'acier, _

_devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier._

_Le géant de papier, Jean-Jacques Laffont_

**Etape 1:Le retour du fils prodigue.**

_Passé et présent se confondent dans tes yeux profonds,_

_le rouge de tes lèvres apaise mon cœur de bandit,_

_le noir de tes cheveux exalte mon cœur d'amant._

C'est à la lisière de la ville que s'étendait l'immense champ doré où, enfant, il avait autant joué que travaillé. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait embrasser du regard les kilomètres de glèbe. Les cheveux blonds de la terre, doucement bercés par le vent chaud, avaient pris une teinte rousse sous le soleil couchant. Il aperçut les quelques maisons en briques brunes qui marquaient le commencement de cette petite localité de campagne qu'était Taïto(1). Parmi l'une d'elles, celle qui l'avait vu grandir.

Les mains tremblantes, il fit claquer la bride qu'il serrait un peu trop fort et le cheval reprit sa route. Il quitta le sentier ombragé qui l'avait guidé dans la forêt, tournant ainsi le dos à la montagne qui l'avait adopté, et s'engagea sur la route principale. Á chaque mètre parcouru, il sentait son corps devenir une gêne un peu plus pesante. Avec cette chaleur de fin d'été, sa chemise était devenue moite. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas changée depuis une semaine et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rappelait d'un petit trou au niveau de l'aisselle gauche qu'il avait pris l'habitude de négliger. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à ses bottes. Couvertes de boues, évidemment, il avait plu pendant le trajet. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris soin de ses cheveux? Ils commençaient à être vraiment horribles. Ses bras aussi étaient horribles, trop longs, trop lourds…

Ce n'était pas l'émotion qui le faisait sentir aussi étranger à lui-même , ce n'était pas réellement de l'angoisse non plus, mais bel et bien de la peur… mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Á tout juste vingt-deux ans, Genrô redoutait toujours l'énorme poitrine maternelle et revenir à la maison signifiait affronter cet ennemi de longue date. Si tout n'était pas parfait chez lui, il se ferait étouffer aussi bien par les reproches que par ces deux énormes masses graisseuses. Il frissonna à cette idée Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette satanée fête des moissons(2)! Jusqu'alors, son père s'était chargé de cette corvée mais à présent qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, c'était au rouquin de la supporter.

Cette cérémonie était une tradition de leur contrée. Une fois par an, peu avant l'automne, les champs devaient être moissonnés et nettoyés avant la grande parade d'offrandes en l'honneur de Suzaku. Ainsi le dieu, comblé, leur offrirait de meilleures récoltes l'année suivante. C'était à l'homme de la maison que revenait la tâche de purifier les champs pendant que les femmes préparaient les offrandes et les réjouissances nocturnes.

De colère, Genrô fendit l'air de son lourd éventail en diamant, le tessen qu'il avait reçu de Taiitsu. Il avait fallu qu'il quitte les Monts Reikaku pour cette cérémonie stupide, alors qu'il était sur un gros coup. Bien sûr Kôji le remplacerait avec brio, mais il avait pris tant de soin pour préparer cette mission ! Lui aussi aurait bien voulu y participer. Mais lui, au lieu de s'amuser, devait supporter de sentir se rapprocher les monstrueux seins de sa mère qui, soit dit en passant, semblaient avoir étrangement doublé de volume avec les ans. Il souffla un bon coup comme pour chasser hors de lui toutes ses craintes et releva fièrement la tête pour braver, en superbe chef des bandits qu'il était, l'effrayante vision de la petite maison.

Il remarqua dans la cour voisine, une petite silhouette qui balayait doucement devant l'entrée. Elle était voilée pour se protéger des ardents rayons du soleil mourant. Le simple tissu jaune vif couvrait délicatement la tête et les épaules, cachant partiellement le haut de sa robe orange. Il scruta intensément ses courbes de jeune fille, cherchant dans ses souvenirs de qui il aurait bien pu s'agir. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la maison, elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement. Jamais il n'avait vu un aussi beau visage. Ses traits fins rivalisaient aisément avec ceux de Hotohori. Ses yeux en amande étaient bordés de longs cils noirs et sa peau blanche avait légèrement rosi à cause de la chaleur. Il vit poindre dans ses yeux noirs des larmes alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres rouges comme la pivoine.

- Shun'u !!! s'exclama t'elle dans un sanglot.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Elle le connaissait. Si elle le connaissait, il la connaissait. S'il la connaissait et qu'elle le connaissait, ils s'étaient donc déjà rencontrés. Il sentait son cerveau bouillir, comme toujours il était incapable de s'en rappeler. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Son petit visage rond et doux, ses épaules frêles…il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'elle. Son regard descendit encore un peu et stoppa net sous le choc. Il avait rencontré un problème, et c'était même un problème de taille. Jamais il n'aurait fréquenté une fille comme elle, ç'aurait été folie furieuse de sa part, plutôt mourir égorgé par un bandit des Monts Kaou. Il ferma les yeux décidé à oublier ce qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir et descendit de son cheval. Il fit quelques pas vers l'entrée de sa maison, mais la fille le rappela :

- Shun'u ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?

Genrô s'arrêta intrigué. Comment pouvait-il connaître cette fille ? Il fit volte face et demanda froidement :

- T'es qui toi ?

Il vit les yeux de la fille s'agrandir alors que le balai lui échappait des mains. Son visage se crispa alors que des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues teintées de rose. Elle se mit à crier d'une voix aiguë mais mélodieuse :

- Oh Shun'u ! Tu es toujours aussi méchant !

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Genrô pour la reconnaître. Son poing se serra machinalement, elle était toujours aussi exaspérante. Il la fusilla du regard.

- C'est bon Mei ! Je t'avais pas r'connu ! P'tain tu chiales toujours autant !cria-t-il,en colère, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler les pleurs de cette dernière. Il baissa les épaules, découragé mais surtout vaincu par les larmes. C'était l'une des raisons pour les quelles il détestait tellement les filles, il ne pouvait pas leur résister quand elles pleuraient et la cause de ce travers était là juste en face, utilisant cette arme qui, sans qu'elle ne le devine un seul instant, avait battu plus d'une fois le grand Genrô. Il se rapprocha d'elle et, posant une main sur son épaule, demanda beaucoup plus calmement :

- Je suis vraiment si horrible qu'çà ?

Elle acquiesça en reniflant.

- C'est bon, j'suis désolé, bougonna t'il, j't'avais pas r'connu, c'est qu'çà fait quand

même sept ans qu'on s'est pas vus !

- J'ai tellement changé ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

Genrô fixa un long moment _le_ problème de taille qu'il avait déjà repéré. Il rougit en détournant les yeux et marmonna :

- Tes nibards… Jamais j'aurais pu deviner qu'ils deviendraient aussi imposants.

Mei baissa lentement les yeux vers sa poitrine et changeant violemment de couleur, croisa ses mains dessus comme pour la cacher. Entre les deux jeunes gens s'installa un silence gêné. Mei était parfaitement conscience de l'aversion de Genrô pour les seins volumineux. Elle en savait aussi la raison. Elle n'ignorait pas non plus que cette remarque avait été faite sans arrière-pensée, car elle le voyait dans son regard, il la considérait encore comme l'enfant qu'il avait quitté. Mais elle savait aussi que cela la blessait.

- Alors t'as quitté ton temple? lança soudainement le garçon.

- Temple? répéta-t-elle, s'assurant d'avoir bien compris.

- Ben ouais, 'man m'a dit qu'tu t'es faite prêtresse dans un temple à la capitale, qu'c'est pour çà, qu't'étais pas là quand j'suis passé ces dernières années.

La jeune fille le regarda incrédule. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Pourtant son visage était grave. Elle se risqua à demander.

- Tu ne l'as pas cruquand même ?

- Quoi ! s'écria-t-il, visiblement très surpris, t'étais pas au temple ?

- Bien sûr que non, ma mère m'avait envoyée dans notre famille au Hokkan pour

m'occuper de grand-mère. Elle est décédée il y a cinq mois, je suis donc revenue à Taïto.

**- **P'tain de vieille carne, elle m'a menti pendant tout ce temps ! hurla-t-il.

Il fit brusquement volte-face et se rua vers sa maison dont il ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied, ponctué d'un tonitruant: « Oh la vieille on a des comptes à régler! »

Mei resta un instant interdite avant d'éclater de rire. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Elle reprit son balai et poursuivit sa tâche tout en écoutant la dispute qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Á la voix de son vieil ami, s'était joint le timbre plus aigu de sa mère. Puis les accents rauques d'Aidoh, la dernière des quatre sœurs Kô, la seule qui ne s'était pas mariée, vînt parfaire le concert.

Bientôt, elle vit sa propre mère sortir et lorgner vers l'habitation de leurs voisins, les poings sur les hanches :

- N'm'dis pas qu'le p'tit Shun'u est rentré !

- Ça ne s'entend pas ? répondit simplement la jeune fille

- Ben tiens, m'en vais lui dire bonjour ! Y'a bien longtemps que j'l'ai pas vu !

Elle passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et cria :

- Oh la grosse ! M'en vais chez les voisins !

- Maman !ne parle pas comme çà à tante Ming !

Sa mère haussa les épaules et se précipita chez les Kô. Mei ne fut pas étonnée d'entendre très vite la voix de sa mère se mêler aux heurts. Elle continua à balayer tranquillement en se demandant s'ils comptaient s'arrêter un jour. Au bout d'un court moment, elle nota que la voix de Genrô s'était tue depuis un moment déjà. Inquiète, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre. Elle y découvrit ce à quoi elle s'attendait: étouffé entre les seins de sa mère, le garçon était entrain de se débattre pour tenter d'émerger.

- Madame, je crois que ça suffit, Shun'u est désolé de ce qui vient de se passer. Il va réparer la porte.

La mère de Genrô regarda Mei, puis la porte que son fils avait mise en morceau en entrant. Elle relâcha son fils et l'attrapa par l'oreille. Genrô refit surface et prit une grande inspiration. Une fois encore, il avait failli mourir.

- C'est trop tard pour bricoler ce soir, mais t'as intérêt à t'y mettre demain fils indigne ! et trouve une solution pour ce soir !

- Ouais, c'est bon ! Lâche moi m'man j'suis p'us un gosse !

Aidoh(3) et les deux mères regardèrent Genrô, incrédules, et éclatèrent d'un rire ouvertement moqueur. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers la cuisine. Mei entendit la mère de Genrô proposer à la famille Feng de rester dîner avec eux ce soir-là, ce qui mit le garçon dans tous ses états. De colère, il leva le bras en un geste obscène. Mei se précipita vers l'entrée l'attrapa par le bras avant que les trois femmes ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit. Confuse, elle le regarda avec commisération et elle finit par murmurer:

- Je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça… mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour qu'elle lâche.

- Pas grave, dit-il en se tenant le front, au moins j'suis encore vivant.

- Je vais t'aider pour me faire pardonner.

Elle retira le tissu jaune de sa tête, dévoilant sa chevelure noir corbeau ramassée en un chignon sage. Genrô était hypnotisé par les reflets bleutés qui donnaient vie aux cheveux de Mei. Ils semblaient animés par une volonté propre, pouvant à tout moment se dénouer et s'enrouler autour de son cou pour l'étrangler. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans vraiment la voir et eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle tentait en vain d'accrocher un long tissu devant la porte. Il finit par se réveiller de sa torpeur lorsque déséquilibrée, Mei bascula vers l'avant. Usant de sa vitesse surhumaine, il parvint à temps à côté d'elle, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne se fasse transpercer par un débris de porte. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de la jeune fille trahissant la frayeur et la surprise. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot et lui arracha le tissu des mains.

- Laisse-moi faire ordonna-t-il, t'es trop p'tite idiote ! Tu peux pas arriver là haut !

Elle le regarda tendre le bras au dessus de sa tête pour accrocher son voile. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle et ses vêtements légers laissaient deviner une musculature bien développée. Il portait une chemise sale et humide, elle remarqua même un petit trou sous l'aisselle gauche. Son pantalon, qui devait être bleu à l'origine, était couvert de poussière et de boue tout comme ses bottes d'un noir douteux. La ceinture qui enserrait sa taille n'était plus très noire non plus. Il était dans un état de saleté repoussant. Qui plus est, il sentait franchement le fauve. Pourtant, elle était bien là auprès de lui. Son seul et unique ami, son Shun'u était de retour. Elle était si heureuse de le revoir et cette situation lui rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance bien qu'il eût considérablement changé. C'était un gringalet qui l'avait quitté à la sortie du village sept ans plus tôt, quelques sous en poche pour aller « faire quelque chose de lui en ville», c'était un homme qui revenait. L'émotion lui serra la gorge et elle ne put répondre quand Genrô lui annonça qu'il avait fini sa tâche. Elle observa le voile léger voler sous la petite brise de fin de journée et acquiesça simplement. Elle avait hâte que l'heure du dîner arrivât. Elle pourrait rester un peu plus avec lui.

- Aaaaaaahhhh !!! ça fait du bien d'avoir un homme à table ! s'exclama la mère de Mei en reposant bruyamment son verre de Meï Kwei Lu Chew(4) sur la table.

- Maman, tu semble oublier que Tien Wang est tous les jours à ta table, soupira Mei exaspérée. La femme regarda son neveu, un frêle garçon de vingt et un ans, et éclata de rire, très vite suivit par Aidoh, Ming et la mère de Genrô.

- Ça ! beugla-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, c'est pas un homme Shun'u c'est un homme un vrai !

- Tante Ming, tu ne vas pas la laisser dire ! s'énerva Mei.

- Est-ce que c'est ma faute si mon fils n'a pas de couilles? balbutia Ming aussi saoule que les trois autres femmes.

- Tante Ming, tu…

- Ça ira Mei, l'interrompit Tien Wang. Il posa une main sur le bras de sa cousine et lui sourit avant de poursuivre, j'ai l'habitude tu le sais bien. Mais je suis content que tu aies pris ma défense.

- Tu vois! Tu vois! hurla la mère de Mei, pas une once de courage!Énerve**-**toi Tien Wang, Engueule nous et on arrêtera de t'embêter!

- Ça ne m'avancerait à rienma tante, répondit il avec calme, je ne prends pas la peine de me disputer avec des femmes alcooliques !

- Le petit con!

- C'est bien fait pour vous! rétorqua Mei en leur tirant la langue, vous ne méritez pas mieux! Elle se détourna des trois mères et épia Genrô qui, imperturbable, vida son verre d'une traite et le reposa vivement sur la table. Immédiatement la jeune fille attrapa la carafe et le resservit.

Pour fêter le retour du fils Kô, les deux mères avaient organisé un grand repas où était invitée toute la famille de Mei. Au total, neuf convives étaient réunis autour de la petite table: Genrô, sa mère et sa sœur, Mei et sa mère, Xine Lane, La tante Ming et ses trois enfants: Tien Wang, le fils aîné, Xia Ping, la cadette, et Xia Lane, la benjamine.

Les trois femmes s'étaient attachées à organiser un véritable festin et Aidoh comme Mei avaient dû mettre la main à la pâte. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'un banquet royal, mais la table croulait sous des mets alléchants, largement arrosés de Meï Kwei Lu Chew, ce délicieux alcool de rose.

Mei, assise à côté de Genrô avait été chargée par leurs mères respectives de veiller à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Ce qu'elle faisait avec attention, espérant ainsi engager une conversation. Cependant le garçon ne parlait pas ou peu, répondant vaguement aux quelques questions des invités et éludant celles, plus pressées, de Xia Ping. La jeune fille s'était montrée fascinée par l'homme qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. En fait, elle avait tout simplement était séduite et ses regards coléreux envers Mei témoignaient de sa jalousie. Xia Lane, elle semblait beaucoup plus intéressée pas le plat de shaobing(5) devant elle. Quand à Tien Wang, comme à son habitude, il restait silencieux et effacé, refusant poliment l'alcool que lui proposait Mei. De son côté, Aidoh était tellement saoule qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà rendu les armes et bavait sereinement la tête posée sur la table. Les trois mères en revanche, n'étaient pas prêtes à abandonner si facilement et se servirent encore une tournée en en versant autant sur la table que dans leurs verres. Dans cette cohue totale, Genrô buvait calmement son Mei Kwei Lu Chew, ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse. Il piochait de temps à autres dans les plats disposés sur la table montrant une nette préférence pour les shuijao(6). Avant le repas, il avait eu le temps de se rafraîchir un peu, et c'était le tissu d'une tunique propre qui frôlait régulièrement la main de Mei. Une fois encore l'étoffe légère caressa sa peau sensible faisant naître un frisson au creux de ses reins. Genrô attrapa adroitement un shuijao, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille: décidément l'alcool n'avait aucune prise sur lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'engloutir sans cérémonie, son geste se figea et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Sans crier garde, il aboya un «quoi» qui fit sursauter Mei. Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui. Les trois mères les regardaient un sourire niais au visage.

- Il a l'air d'apprécier, minauda la tante Ming en donnant un coup de coude à sa sœur.

- Et c'est mieux comme çà… assura Xine Lane en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de madame Kô.

- Tu aimes mon petit Shun'u? demanda la mère de Genrô.

- Euh… ben ouais, ils sont très bons, répondit-il, tout en gardant une certaine méfiance. Les trois femmes gloussèrent de concert, visiblement ravies de la réponse, d'autant que Mei avait brusquement pris une teinte rosée que l'on attribuait aisément à une sorte de satisfaction gênée.

- Tu sais que tu es chanceuse Mei, il aime tes plats!

- Maman arrête! s'exclama la jeune fille de plus en plus rouge.

- Non, tu te trompes! Le plus chanceux c'est mon fils, je connais une bonne vingtaine de garçons qui se damneraient pour manger les shuijao de Mei.

- Je crois que tu as trop bu, M'man! gronda Genrô tout en se tortillant sur sa chaise mal à l'aise.

- Tût! tût! Que tu crois! Mei a beaucoup de prétendants!

- C'est pas ça le problème! cria-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table, avant d'empoigner violemment son verre.

- Oh mais Shun'u, s'exclama la tante Ming, c'est important qu'un homme aime les plats de sa fiancée!

Mei ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri surpris et indigné. A côté d'elle Genrô se mit à tousser, étranglé par l'alcool qu'il avait avalé de travers. Il abattit brusquement son verre, qui se brisa sur la table.

- Depuis quand on est fiancés, Mei et moi? hurla t-il indifférent aux coupures sur sa mains, **BANDE DE VIELLES GÂTEUSES!!!**

- Mais c'est évident que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, s'énerva madame Kô. De toutes façons, qui d'autre pourrait supporter quelqu'un comme toi? Vous vous marierez donc!

- M'en fout! C'est hors de question!

- Ma fille n'est pas assez bien pour toi?

- Mais c'est pas ça le problème, répéta-t-il. On est amis d'enfance ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous. En plus je mène une vie dangereuse, je ne peux pas l'emmener là dedans! Et surtout, le plus important JE REFUSE DE ME MARIER AVEC QUI QUE CE SOIT!

Mei le regarda sans étonnement, acquiesçant même à ses dernières paroles. C'était bien une réponse digne de lui: très égoïste mais tout de même un peu attentionnée. Elle s'était attendue à une telle tirade de sa part et ne trouva rien à ajouter. Pas de mariage. Il avait résumé le fond de sa pensée…

Les trois femmes, la première surprise passée, éclatèrent de rire.

- Il est mignon! Il n'a pas changé! ricana la mère de Mei.

- Mon fils est bête…

- Vous verrez qu'on les mariera avant la fin de l'année, affirma la tante Ming en levant son verre comme pour porter un toast et l'engloutissant tout de suite après.

- La ferme, bande de saoulardes! Vous faites chier P'tain!

Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la maison. Mei se dépêcha de le suivre sous les encouragements douteux des trois femmes. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle le retrouva assis sur la grosse souche qui faisait face à la maison. Elle s'assit délicatement à côté de lui. Il regardait le ciel les poings serrés.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, elles m'embêtent tous les jours avec ça depuis que je suis revenue du Hokkan(7). Il suffit de les ignorer!

- Pssss, souffla t-il peu convaincu, si elles font ça tous les jours je me tire et elles se démerderont pour les moissons…

Mei sourit tristement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte si tôt. Elle allait devoir discuter avec les trois furies. Avec une ou deux larmes et deux ou trois argumentsde poids, elle était sûre de pouvoir les convaincre de laisser Genrô tranquille. Elle l'observa. Il était toujours absorbé par le ciel. Sous la lumière bleutée de la lune, sa peau paraissait plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire et ses cheveux roux avaient pris une drôle de teinte grisâtre. De ses iris perçants irradiaient une lueur sauvage alors que ses canines proéminentes brillaient dangereusement. Il ressemblait à un loup hurlant à la lune.

Troublée par cette aura animale, Mei leva elle aussi les yeux au ciel et tenta de retrouver l'humain en Genrô en lui parlant:

- C'est laquelle, ton étoile?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore?

- Tasuki…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna brusquement le garçon.

- Mais euh… Shun'u, gémit Mei des larmes commençant à briller dans ses yeux.

- Ah non! tu ne pleures pas! Je ne crierai plus c'est promis.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de Tasuki? demanda t-elle en essuyant ses yeux du revers de sa manche.

- Parce que Tasuki est mort…

- Quoi?

- Tasuki est mort le jour où la prêtresse est rentrée dans son monde. Mon signe n'apparaît même plus.

- Alors c'est fini…

- Ouais, si on veut… maintenant on m'appelle plutôt Genrô, mais si un jour elle revient, je serais prêt…

Son visage était empreint de nostalgie… Mei enviait cette femme pour qui il était prêt à tout. Personne à Taïto ne savait ce qui était advenu du petit Kô Shun'u après son départ. Mei, elle, avait quitté le village à peine trois mois plus tard pour rejoindre sa grand-mère. Elle avait su par les ouï-dire que la prêtresse de Suzaku était apparue et que ses étoiles l'avaient rejoint. Elle avait souvent pensé à Shun'u accomplissant son devoir d'étoile.

Tasuki.

Son Shun'u prenant soin d'une autre femme… elle avait cru devenir folle. Et même ce jour-là, bien que ce soit elle qui soit assise à côté du garçon, c'était à cette prêtresse qu'il pensait. Elle se mordit les lèvres, en colère. Elle devait lui rappeler qu'elle existait toujours, l'empêcher de l'oublier encore.

- Tu es tellement égoïste! Tu devais faire une bien piètre étoile!

Elle l'avait dit. Elle l'avait fait. Mais elle le regrettait déjà. Il s'était brusquement tourné vers elle, visiblement scandalisé. Ses mains s'étaient refermées en un poing menaçant. Il se mit à crier:

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus! Vous êtres toutes décidée à me faire chier ce soir!

- Si tu t'énerves c'est qu'il y a du vrai…

- Je te préviens Mei…

- Mais c'est de ta faute, hurla-t-elle soudain, j'étais heureuse de te revoir et au dîner tu n'as pas lâché le moindre mot! Et quand enfin tu te décides à me parler, c'est pour me crier après!

- C'est parce que de toutes les femmes de la terre, tu es celle qui me fait le plus chier!

Mei se pétrifia sur place… Alors c'était ce qu'il pensait. Elle se leva en murmurant «je rentre, je suis fatiguée.» Elle se dirigea doucement vers sa maison, déjà des larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vue. Elle l'avait bien cherché, mais elle s'était attendue à autre chose pour des retrouvailles entre vieux amis. Elle reniflait un bon coup quand la voix de Genrô l'interpella. Elle se retourna silencieusement. Il avait recommencé à regarder les étoiles. La tête penchée vers l'arrière, le dos cambré, il prenait appui sur ses bras. Il ne posa pas un œil sur elle lorsqu'il dit :

- A demain.

Mei fit volte face et se précipita chez elle. Un sourire brillait à travers ses larmes.

Lorsque Genrô se rendit aux champs le lendemain matin en compagnie de Tien Wang, il fut chaleureusement accueilli par tous les hommes qui y travaillaient. Beaucoup avaient entendu parler de ses exploits en tant qu'étoile de Suzaku et lors de la grande guerre contre le Kutô. Ce matin-là, les champs furent animés par les discussions joyeuses de ces gens trop heureux de rappeler à Genrô, quel garnement il avait pu être enfant. Á la mi-journée, lorsque Mei vint apporter leur repas aux deux jeunes hommes, beaucoup de regards ne cessèrent de la fixer. Elle s'accroupit aux côtés de Tien Wang et Genrô qui s'étaient affalés à l'ombre d'un arbre à l'orée de la forêt.

- Vous avez bien avancé! dit elle pour entamer la conversation.

- C'est vrai, souffla Tien Wang, je pense qu'on aura fini dans les temps.

- Peut-être même avant avec de la chance, clama Genrô encore frais comme un gardon. (Merci Etincelle pour l'expression!! Elle m'a fait beaucoup rire alors je l'ai gardé XD)

Mei sourit face à ce débordement d'énergie et sortit deux petites bouteilles en terre cuite. Elle tendit l'une d'elles à Genrô qui reconnut le doux parfum de l'alcool Il entreprit de la vider sans se faire prier. Tien Wang, comme à son habitude, la refusa, préférant l'eau que sa cousine avait aussi amené. Elle leur donna enfin leurs repas qu'ils attaquèrent avec appétit , couvés par son regard satisfait.

- De notre côté aussi ça avance, chantonna-t-elle d'un ton badin, nous avons tué un porc ce matin et nous mettrons la viande à fumer cet après-midi. D'ailleurs Aidoh m'a demandé de te rappeler que tu devais aller chercher du bois après le champ.

- Elle est encore vivante celle-là? grommela Genrô.

- Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi Shun'u, lança Tien Wang la bouche encore pleine.

- C'est pas n'importe quoi! Hier soir quand j'ai voulu la réveiller pour l'envoyer secoucher… et ben, j'ai pas réussi! J'ai eu beau faire tout ce que je voulais, elle bougeait pas! Je lui ai pincé les nibards… rien du tout! Je l'ai frappée… elle a pas réagi! comme si cette tarée-là ce serait laissée faire en temps normal! Du coup j'ai recommencé, pour une fois que je pouvais la frapper sans qu'elle m'en colle une! Mais m'man m'a vu, du coup c'est elle qui m'a tapé et j'ai du porter l'aut'là jusqu'à son lit! Et c'est qu'elle est lourde cet'folle! Et puis ce matin quand j'suis parti, elle ronflait encore…

- Si elle ronflait, c'est qu'elle était toujours vivante, pouffa Mei.

- Ouais ben elle aurait pu dormir jusqu'à demain! J'ai pas envie d'aller chercher le bois.

- On ira ensemble, déclara la jeune fille, je dois aller cueillir des fruits dans la forêt pour préparer les desserts du banquet.

«Humph» fut tout ce qu'il put rétorquer tant sa bouche était pleine. Mais, décidant qu'il s'agissait d'un oui, elle se leva et partit en lançant triomphalement: «Je viendrai te chercher ici vers la fin de l'après midi!» Genrô ne prit même pas la peine de lui signifier son approbation. De toute façon, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

L'après-midi s'écoula doucement sous un soleil vigoureux, rythmé uniquement par les faux des uns et les coups de pioche des autres. Très vite, Genrô perdit la mesure du temps, il fut donc surpris quand il aperçut Mei à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, l'attendant patiemment une jarre blottie dans ses bras fins. Il s'excusa auprès de Tien Wang et courut vers elle. Il ne s'arrêta en soupirant que lorsqu'il put serrer étroitement contre lui le tronc noueux du jeune chêne. La fraîcheur de cet ombrage le soulageait énormément, il était devenu rouge à cause de la chaleur et sa chemise écrue était littéralement trempée par sa transpiration. Mei n'avait pas dit un seul mot et il l'en remerciait, il n'en pouvait plus de cette horrible sensation de soif. Soudain, il entendit le son étrangement mélodieux d'un liquide s'écrasant contre des parois en terre cuite. Il se redressa comme un loup flairant un gibier. Mei agitait face à lui la jarre qui allait le sauver. Il l'arracha presque de ses mains. Il but plus de la moitié de l'eau qu'elle contenait avant d'en verser le reste sur sa tête. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son corps tout entier soit trempé et que sa fière coiffure soit ruinée, mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Ca y est tu te sens mieux? s'enquit Mei.

- Mouai, j'irai encore mieux quand j'en aurai fini avec ce bois.

Il tendit la jarre vide à Mei et l'entraîna dans la forêt. Ils s'enfoncèrent sans crainte dans les profondeurs des bois. Genrô connaissait mieux que quiconque les Monts Reikaku et cette forêt en faisait partie. Quant à Mei, elle avait tout simplement confiance en Genrô. Pendant qu'il choisissait les plus belles bûches pour satisfaire sa sœur, Mei ramassait des baies qu'elle mettait dans sa jarre. Ils ne parlèrent pas, Mei n'en éprouvait plus le besoin. La veille, elle avait voulu se rassurer, se prouver que Genrô et elle pouvaient encore s'entendre. Mais le simple «à demain» qu'il lui avait dit, avait suffit à la rasséréner. Toutes les paroles étaient futiles avec ce garçon-là.

Alors qu'elle apercevait un beau buisson de fraises un peu plus loin, Genrô la rappela pour rentrer. Il avait bien assez de bois et voulait s'en débarrasser au plus tôt.

- Encore un instant s'il te plaît Shun'u!

- Non! j'en ai marre et ta jarre est presque pleine.

- Mais il y a des fraises là bas!

- Elles seront encore là demain!

- Comment tu peux en être sûr?

Elle lui tira la langue et courut vers le buisson chargé de merveilleux fruits rouges. Tout en les ramassant, elle en goûta quelques-uns, emportée par sa gourmandise. Intriguée par le silence du garçon, elle se retourna. Il s'éloignait d'ores et déjà à grandes enjambées. Mei s'affola, abandonnant ses fraises, elle bloqua la jarre contre sa poitrine et se mit à courir pour le rattraper. Une sourde colère bouillonnait en elle. Elle ne lui ne demandait déjà pas beaucoup, il pourrait au moins y mettre un peu du sien. A chaque fois, c'était elle qui se retrouvait à faire des concessions. La faire courir comme ça, c'était mesquin. D'autant que les longs pans de sa robe gênaient ses mouvements et l'agaçaient… Genrô allait le lui payer!

Brusquement, elle sentit quelque chose se cogner contre sa chaussure. Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Sa précieuse jarre roula un peu plus loin. Par chance, elle ne s'était pas cassée mais une grande partie des fruits s'était renversée. Le visage contre le sol poussiéreux, Mei serra le poing alors que des larmes de rage lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle ne bougea pas, mécontente et honteuse.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la forcer à se redresser. Genrô avait fait demi-tour pour l'aider. Sans laisser échapper le moindre mot, il jugea de l'ampleur des dégâts, puis ramassa la jarre ainsi qu'autant de fruits qu'il le put. Apparemment mécontent, il contourna Mei et s'enfonça de nouveau dans les bois, la laissant assise seule au milieu du chemin. Celle-ci comprit qu'il allait cueillir de nouveaux fruits. Pourquoi se montrait-il si gentil tout à coup? Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il passait son temps à jouer avec elle, si bien qu'elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Elle sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac quand elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Elle l'embêtait. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais accepté de l'accompagner. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote. Mieux que quiconque, elle connaissait le caractère de Genrô, son besoin de solitude, sa perpétuelle sensation d'étouffement. Pourtant, égoïstement, elle continuait à l'assaillir, l'emprisonnant de ses attentions. Une brindille craqua derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement sur ses gardes.

Genrô revenait, la jarre fermement maintenue contre son flanc. Il n'eut pas besoin de se trouver près d'elle pour voir son visage baigné de larmes. La mine renfrognée, il se mit à crier:

- Mais t'arrêteras jamais de chialer P'tain!

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la souleva avec aisance pour la camper sur ses pieds. Avec brusquerie, il lui prit la main et la traîna sur le sentier ombragé. Il marchait vite, obligeant Mei à courir. Pas de mots, pas de pensées à cet instant précis. Ils venaient de retrouver une époque depuis longtemps révolue. Un même souvenir flottait, incertain, dans leurs têtes. C'était l'été, comme à ce moment présent, ou alors le printemps ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souvenait mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait dix ans, elle en avait six. Ils s'étaient disputés comme toujours et pourtant ils étaient rentrés main dans la main. Chacun boudait, maudissait l'autre, mais leurs mains restaient fermement ancrées l'une dans l'autre. Leur relation avait toujours était ainsi, faite de disputes et c'était leur seule manière de s'entendre.

Mei fut rappelé à la réalité par la vision d'un tas de bois abandonné sur le bord du sentier.

- Shun'u…

- LA FERME, coupa-t-il, c'est bon, je sais j'ai tort, mais toi aussi… je t'avais dit qu'on partait!

- Mais Shun'u!

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer! J'ai pas envie de parler!

Mei n'insista pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui allait se faire taper sur les doigts en rentrant. Ce fut donc dans le silence le plus complet qu'ils parvinrent jusqu'à leur maison. A l'entrée de celle des Kô, Aidoh s'appliquait à traîner un énorme chaudron plein de viande. En les voyant arriver, elle sourit et s'essuya le front en criant énergiquement:

- Ah ben tu tombes bien Shun'u! On avait plus de bois pour fumer la viande.

Genrô s'immobilisa comme frappé par la foudre. «Et merde!» fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de fourrer la jarre dans les bras de Mei et de se précipiter à nouveau dans la forêt sous les injures de sa sœur.

- Espèce de bourrique, s'égosillait-elle, tu as encore glandé!

- Je suis désolée, l'interrompît Mei en s'inclinant, c'est de ma faute s'il n'a pas ramené de bois. Je suis tombée et Shun'u m'a aidé.

Aidoh tourna vers elle un regard suspicieux. Apparemment elle avait du mal à croire à cette histoire. Elle nota, tout de même, que les vêtements couverts de poussières et les yeux rougis de son amie ne pouvaient mentir. Malgré tout une chose la tracassait.

- Cette idiot de Shun'u t'a aidée?

- Oui

- Vraiment? Eh ben! Il a bien changé! L'ancien Shun'u n'aurait jamais fait ça!

Mei réalisa enfin à quel point Aidoh avait raison.

_Suite au Chapitre 2_

**Pitit lexique très pratique:**

Taito est la ville d'origine de Genrô (c'est dans sa fiche biographique)

La fête des moissons est un événement totalement inventé par l'auteur pour les besoins de son histoire

Aidoh est la sœur de Genrô qui apparaît au tome 14, c'est la seule des quatre sœurs Kô qu'ont voit dans le manga... alors j'ai improvisé pour les trois autres, elles apparaissent dans le prochain chapitre.

Mei Kwei Lu Chew est un alcool chinois à base de rose et apparemment bien fort.

Shaobing sont de grandes crêpes farcies au sésame

Shuijao sont les fameux ravioli chinois. Ce met est fort apprécié et est symbole bohneur. D'où tout le cinéma des mères saoulardes.

Petit rappel géographique: Le monde du livre est divisé en quatre pays: Le Kônan (Sud) protégé par Suzaku. Le Hokkan (Nord) Gembû. Le Kutô (est) Seiryu. Sairo (ouest) Byakko

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**

Aaaaaaaaaaah le premier chapitre!!! Le plus chiant! Au début les chapitres 1 et 2 devait formé qu' un seul, mais je me suis dit: «Miou, ça va être trop long.» et Hop, Hop, Hop,je m'en vais te le couper en deux... Oui mais où????? ça n'a pas été facile, mais finalement il y avait une coupure assez nette, comme une articulation, une respiration... Bref, c'est là que j'ai séparé! Et voilà comment est né ce chapitre «_Le retour du fils prodigue_»!

Un grand merci à mes deux béta-lectrices qui ont fait du bon boulot et m'ont beaucoup aidé: Valiré,ma Mimi, qui a fait une première lecture et m'a beaucoup encouragé, mais aussi Etincelle qui est venu parfaire le correction! Sumimasen, je ne suis pas douée en orthographe.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et donné envie de suivre l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. (_Miou se met à genoux: S'il vous plaît des commentaires, s'il vous plaaaiiiiitttt!!!! SNURF!!! Yeux tous mouillés de bébé cocker..._)

Et visitez mon blog: http://mioumioublack. alors : http://fushigicaffe. Pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'univers de Fushigi Yugi

Rendez vous au second chapitre...


	3. Etape 2: La fête des moissons

**Transformation 1: Rose Tendre**

_Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier,_

_devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier._

_Le géant de papier, Jean-Jacques Laffont._

**Etape 2:La fête de la Moisson.**

_Sensualité de ton geste,_

_caresse de ton souffle,_

_parfum de ta folie,_

_m'emportent vers l'infini._

Genrô leva les yeux au ciel. D'un bleu limpide, il ne laissait prévoir aucun rafraîchissement pour les heures à venir. Le soleil implacable, semblait s'amuser à les regarder trimer, suer sang et eau, depuis son immense et ennuyeux infini. Il soupira, vaincu, et donna un vigoureux coup de fourche dans la meule face à lui.

Les champs étaient nus, leurs cheveux blonds leur avaient été arrachés sans ménagement et avaient été entassés scrupuleusement. A présent, les hommes les ramassaient pour les protéger des intempéries. Chacun scrutait le ciel anxieux, car ces récoltes représentaient aussi bien leurs réserves pour l'année à venir, que leur impôt à l'impératrice(1) et leur tribut aux dieux. Tous se pressaient, s'activant de toutes leurs dernières forces, car il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la grande fête de Suzaku. La petite ville campagnarde de Taïto ressemblait à une fourmilière avant un jour de pluie. Des hommes étaient aux champs, pendant que les autres véhiculaient de grandes carrioles remplies de leurs précieuses récoltes, d'autre encore déchargeaient les charrettes pour stocker les céréales dans la grande grange de la ville. A l'intérieur, des femmes avaient commencé le tri et déjà un beau monticule aux couleurs alléchantes annonçait la future offrande au dieu. Au même moment, nombre d'autres femmes préparaient le gigantesque festin. Des odeurs de viandes fumées s'élevaient d'un peu partout. Les souples pâtes à shuijao dansaient entre les mains habiles des cuisinières. Les meilleurs alcools étaient mis de côté pour le grand soir. Enfin quelques femmes dirigeaient les enfants pour la décoration de la grande place. Les tables avaient d'ores et déjà été installées et de grands fils tendus était prêts à accueillir les lampions. L'atmosphère fébrile avait alourdi la chaleur des jours et épuisait plus d'un esprit mais personne ne se laissait abattre, il fallait être prêt à tout pour satisfaire le dieu.

Dans ce remue ménage, Mei faisait de son mieux pour passer du temps avec Genrô. Tout prétexte était bon à pour aller le voir: les déjeuners qu'elle lui apportait aux champs, les corvées de bois où pour lesquels elle l'accompagnait tous les jours ou même les quelques heures qu'ils passaient dehors le soir, assis sur sa bûche favorite, à regarder les étoiles. Bien sûr, il passait son temps à ronchonner: « Mei tu es trop collante! » « Mei j'ai besoin de respirer! »... et pourtant il ne l'empêchait jamais de rester, se plaignait lorsqu'elle arrivait en retard pour ramasser du bois, tout en l'attendant patiemment, ce qui amusait Mei. Avant Genrô n'aurait pas hésité à la chasser violemment ou serait parti au bois sans l'attendre, il avait beaucoup changé, ce qui l'enchantait. Elle sourit au seau plein d'eau qu'elle peinait à remonter.

Penchée au dessus du puits, elle tirait de toutes ses forces sur la corde. Des filles la regardaient en chuchotant. Elles attendaient leur tour pour puiser l'eau et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se raconter les derniers potins pour passer le temps. Ces deux dernières semaines, leur sujet favori avait été la jeune Feng Mei. Il était de notoriété publique que Mei avait éconduit plus d'un prétendant depuis son arrivée du Hokkan quelques mois plus tôt. Son retour en ville avait, à lui seul, provoqué un scandale. A dix-huit ans, Mei était revenue sans mari. Beaucoup avait alors pensaient qu'elle n'avait pas voulu s'embarrasser d'un homme du Hokkan et avait attendu pour épouser un citoyen du Kônan. Cependant, bien que beaucoup d'hommes se soient déclarés, aucun n'avait eu de réponse favorable. Lorsqu'au nom de toutes les commères de la ville sa cousine, Xia-Ping, lui avait demandé la raison de ses refus, elle avait simplement répondu en souriant: « J'attends qu'un prince vienne m'enlever. » avant d'éclater de rire et s'éloigner en les laissant toutes perplexes. Dix-huit ans devenait un âge délicat pour le mariage, mais elle semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Depuis la vie avait continué sa course monotone, rythmée de temps à autre par les refus de Mei et même ceux-là avaient perdu de leur saveur tant ils étaient nombreux. Mais la visite de Genrô avait apporté un nouveau souffle aux commères du coin. Déjà, le mystérieux jeune homme aux regards brûlants qu'il était devenu déchaînait les passions. Nul n'avait jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de lui après avoir quitté le village et il éludait la question avec brio.

Dans ses yeux brillait le feu de l'aventure, il était habité par une énergie qui ne semblait jamais s'épuiser. Quant à sa froideur et son manque d'intérêt envers les femmes, ils excitaient la curiosité de ses dames et faisaient rêver les demoiselles. Aucune ne parvenait à l'approcher et à apprendre un peu plus sur lui, il était devenu leur rêve inaccessible... et Mei passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Outre la jalousie qui les faisait bouillir littéralement, les filles ne pouvaient ignorer leur curiosité face à cette relation. Ce fut donc tout à fait naturellement que les premières rumeurs naquirent. Elles enflèrent tout aussi normalement et sans que l'on s'en rende compte Genrô et Mei étaient devenus le sujet de conversation dans toutes les chaumières. D'aucun trouvait scandaleuse cette relation, si leurs pères respectifs n'étaient pas morts, rien ne se serait passé ainsi. On les mariait parfois, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps...

Personne n'avait l'air de songer qu'il s'agissait d'une simple amitié, peut-être un peu exclusive mais cela avait-il de l'importance? De toute façon les principaux intéressés n'avait ni approuvé , ni démenti. Genrô ignorait ces rumeurs et de toute façon n'en avait cure. Mei avait tellement l'habitude de ces bêtises qu'elles ne l'effleuraient même plus. Ce fut donc fièrement qu'elle releva la tête, portant son seau d'eau à deux mains, sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres filles. Elle avait mieux à faire que de se disputer avec elles, elle reprit donc son chemin vers la maison où la farine l'attendait déjà. Elle avait encore quelques kilos de pâtes à faire. Elle emprunta le chemin qui longeait les champs et aperçut Genrô qui, une main posée sur la taille, l'autre en visière sur ses yeux, scrutait une fois encore le ciel comme beaucoup d'autres hommes. Il était amusant de voir avec quelle aisance le jeune homme avait repris ses habitudes de fermier, elle adorait le lui faire remarquer, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer. Le vent se leva soudainement et fit gonfler sa chemise blanche qu'il gardait grande ouverte. Mei détourna vivement les yeux et continua prestement son chemin.

Le vent qui s'était pris dans sa chemise grande ouverte, le détendit légèrement. La caresse fraîche sur sa peau brûlée par les heures de travail lui rappela que le soir était proche et qu'il serait bientôt chez lui. Le soleil était rasant et brillait plus encore. Reprenant courage, Genrô attrapa sa fourche et chargea le peu de céréales qui restait dans cette meule. L'énergie du terme de la journée aidant, il eut vite fait de se débarrasser de ces dernières tâches du jour et de crier au conducteur du véhicule qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Peu de temps s'était écoulé, pourtant le soleil commençait déjà à rougir. Balançant sa fourche sur son épaule, Genrô partit à la recherche de Tien-Wang avec qui il avait prit l'habitude de parcourir le cours chemin qui menait chez eux. Les deux garçons s'entendaient assez bien malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposés. Il était rare qu'ils discutent, mais au moins Genrô n'était pas agacé par Tien-Wang et ce dernier supportait sans broncher l'énergie inépuisable du rouquin, semblant même s'en amuser parfois. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de mètre de leurs maisons, Genrô remarqua un nombre de chevaux et de voitures assez impressionnant. De même une agitation inhabituelle régnait tout autour de la maison de Genrô, ou plutôt une effervescence qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps et qui lui crispait l'estomac. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Tien-Wang qui, bien qu'ayant noté le changement, ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Genrô sentait sa sensation de malaise croître avec chaque pas qu'il faisait. Son estomac lui pesait comme un sac de nœuds Quelque chose d'insupportablement familier l'alarmait dans les signaux de mise en garde que lui lançaient tous ses membres. Un souvenir ancré dans le plus profond de ses muscles. Ce fut au moment où il dit au revoir à Tien-Wang, juste devant les deux maisons, que la réponse lui fut donnée. Son geste se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir écouter les injontions de fuites de ses jambes . Sur le pas de la porte, les poings sur les hanches, la première des soeurs Kô vint l'accueillir. Huan était de retour dans la ville de Taito. Et à en croire le nombre de véhicules dans la cour, ses deux autres sœurs, elles aussi revenues, venaient compléter le quatuor démoniaque.

- Alors maman ne nous faisait pas marcher! clama-t-elle d'une voix énergique, le p'tit Shun'u a fait son grand retour!

Genrô regarda sa sœur de toute sa hauteur. Il trouvait exagéré qu'elle l'appelle encore « le p'tit Shun'u ». Bien qu'elle soit debout sur une marche, il la dépassait encore d'une bonne tête. Lui décochant un regard meurtrier, il grogna.

- J'ai vraiment pas l'intention de m'éterniser!

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? minauda-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude à l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux, alors que t'as une fiancée si charmante! Où voudrais-tu aller?

- Fiancée?!? s'exclama Genrô en colère.

- Mais oui, entre! Elle t'attend!

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui, impassible, suivait la conversation.

- C'est qui c'ui-là? lança-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Le cousin de Mei, Tien-Wang.

- Le cousin de la fiancée! s'écria Huan ravie. Entre toi aussi! Toute ta famille est là, vous dînez ici ce soir, Maman veut fêter la réunion des cinq enfants... c'était plus arrivé depuis la fuite de ce débile-là!

- Espèce de...

- Espèce de quoi Shun'u? l'interrompit sa sœur en lui attrapant l'oreille, Entre j't'dis!

Elle traîna sans ménagement son frère dans la cuisine, suivit par Tien-Wang qui ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis une éternité. La cuisine, pourtant spacieuse de la famille Kô, était surpeuplée. Près de la porte Xia-Ping et Xia-Lane, très concentrées, triaient des haricots. Autour de la table, six femmes nettoyaient des légumes tout en discutant. Genrô reconnut sa mère, Xine-Lane, la tante Ming, Aidoh et ses deux autres soeurs aînées, Zhaodi et Hoa. Sa peine était totale, ses quatre sœurs réunies, il allait souffrir le martyr durant le reste de son séjour à Taito. Des cris perçants le firent sursauter, des enfants entrèrent en trombe de la porte ouverte sur l'arrière-cour. Ses neveux... le paroxysme de l'horreur! Enfin de cette porte, il put apercevoir trois hommes qui discutaient tout en coupant du bois, sûrement ses beaux-frères. Huan lâcha son frère qui se redressa et, tout en frottant son oreille rougie, jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers la table. Il remarqua que, derrière, tête baissée et silencieuse, Mei travaillait une pâte blanchâtre avec application.

- Eh les filles! s'écria Huan, ce qui fit lever la tête de tout le monde dans la cuisine, m'man ne se moquait pas de nous!

- Shun'u! s'exclama Hoa en se levant.

Genrô put voir le ventre magnifiquement rond de sa sœur. Il sourit largement, de ses quatre soeurs Hoa, la troisième, était sa préférée. Beaucoup plus agréable et douce que les autres, il lui était arrivé par le passé de prendre la défense du « p'tit Shun'u ». Mais ces mêmes raisons la rendaient bien plus dangereuse que les autres... il ne lui résistait jamais bien longtemps. Elle vint se serrer dans ses bras alors que Zhaodi, sourire en coin, ne s'était pas levée.

- Ben dit donc! Je crois qu'va y avoir un miracle avant la fin de l'année, déclara-t-elle moqueuse. Que LE Shun'u soit là pour une réunion de famille, c'est un prodige!

- Zhaodi! Ne sois pas médisante! lança Hoa, on doit s'en réjouir!

- Toutes mes félicitations, nee-chan, dit Genrô en regardant son ventre, c'est l'numéro combien?

- C'est le premier, répondit-elle, rougissante. Je suis un peu anxieuse...

- Faut pas! pouffa Huan en lui tapotant l'épaule, il pass'ra comme un rien! Les femmes de la famille Kô ont de bonnes hanches, pas vrai Zhaodi?

- Pas moi qui dirai le contraire, avec trois gosses j'ai l'expérience.

_- Trois ?_ hurla Genrô

- Et moi qui en suis déjà au quatrième

_- Quaaaatre_!

Genrô manqua de s'étrangler. Pourquoi en avaient-elles besoin d'autant? La maison allait devenir invivable pendant les jours à venir. Il décida à cet instant précis de rentrer aux Monts Reikaku le plus tôt possible. Huan, satisfaite, alla s'asseoir à la table. Genrô aida Hoa à s'asseoir et alla s'appuyer sur la table de travail, à côté de Mei. Celle-ci fixait obstinément sa pâte, qu'elle pétrissait avec acharnement. Son visage était rouge. Intrigué, il demanda:

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore?

Mei appuya un peu plus fortement sur sa pâte de riz et baissa un peu plus les yeux, avant de répondre à mi-voix:

- Elles me fatiguent, elles n'ont...

- Oooooh! s'exclama soudainement Hoa en les fixant, interrompant Mei, Ils sont mignons!

- Je suis pressée d'être à leur mariage! rajouta Zhaodi

Mei posa l'une de ses mains sales sur le bras de Genrô, et cacha sa tête derrière son dos large en murmurant, les sanglots dans la voix: « elles n'ont pas arrêté de l'après-midi. » Les mains crispées sur le bois du plan de travail, Genrô respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Ses quatre sœurs réunies, il savait qu'il ferait mieux de rester maître de lui-même. S'énerver c'était perdre la bataille, or les souvenirs de ce qu'elles lui avaient fait subir enfant étaient bien assez cuisants pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il les regarda glousser toutes les sept et se mordit les lèvres. Elles pouvaient dire ce qu'elles voulaient, elles ne décideraient sûrement pas de sa vie, ni de celle de Mei...

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ce mariage, déclara sa mère.

- Ma petite Mei et le petit Shun'u... soupira Xine-Lane.

- Ils font un joli couple, insista Hoa.

- C'est même pas vrai, répliqua Zhaodi, Mei est beaucoup trop bien pour ce débile de Shun'u, il a intérêt à faire des efforts pour la mériter.

- Ne dis pas des chose pareillles, Onee-san! s'écria Mei

- Regardez comme elle le défend! s'écrièrent Ming, Xine-Lane et la mère de Genrô en chœur.

- Y'a vraiment que toi pour supporter son caractère de cochon, répliqua Huan, mais Zhaodi a raison Shun'u, fais des efforts pour épouser Mei, tu...

- JE NE VEUX PAS ME MARIER! vociféra Genrô en tapant de toutes ses forces la plaque en bois. Il s'était énervé, il avait perdu. Mais c'était sans importance, il n'en pouvait plus de les entendre raconter leurs inepties.

- Et ben on peut dire qu'il est convaincu celui-là!

Genrô se tourna vivement vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Ses trois beaux-frères entraient tout juste dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de bûches. Il leur lança un regard assassin. Il n'avait rien contre eux spécialement, mais il était dans une telle colère qu'il en voulait au monde entier. Il remarqua que des enfants s'étaient cachés dans les jambes des nouveaux venus, il leur avait fait peur, comme toujours. Les enfants et lui…une longue et inébranlable histoire de crainte ... Mei s'était redressée brusquement, effrayée. Depuis qu'il était revenu, presque quinze jours plus tôt, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si en colère. Xia-Ping, Xia-Lane et Tien-Wang étaient figés dans l'attente. Les sept femmes le fixaient d'un seul et même regard lourd de menaces... un mot, il suffisait d'un mot de plus pour qu'elles sortent les griffes. Mei décida d'intervenir avant que les choses n'empirent...

- Entre Shun'u et moi il n'a jamais été question d'amour, ni de fiançailles et encore moins de mariage... Nous ne sommes que des amis d'enfance. Essayez de nous comprendre… S'il vous plaît!

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on espère que tu accepteras de l'épouser Mei, répondit calmement la mère de Genrô. Je pense que tu es la seule femme à pouvoir vivre avec cet idiot et à le comprendre, tu...

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, gronda Genrô, tentant de maîtriser et de ravaler sa colère, je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier, que ce soit avec Mei ou avec une autre femme! _Je ne me marierai pas! _Mon style de vie ne me le permet pas! Un point c'est tout.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Leurs mères respectives échangèrent un coup d'œil avant que celle de Genrô demande:

- Que veux tu dire par là Shun'u? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais allusion à ça. Quand tu es parti il y a sept ans tu as totalement disparu de nos vies et les rares fois où tu es revenu, tu es resté très mystérieux. On ne sait pas où tu vis, ni ce que tu fais, comment gagnes-tu ta vie? On n'a connu de toi que tes exploits en tant que Tasuki et c'était par le biais du bouche à oreilles oreille. Quel genre de vie mènes- tu donc Shun'u?

Genrô resta figé par la surprise. LA question qu'il avait tant redoutée avait avait enfin été posée. Il vivait depuis sept ans dans l'angoisse que sa famille soit mise au courant. Il n'avait pas spécialement honte d'être un bandit, surtout au Mont Reikaku. Leur credo était de voler aux riches pour redonner aux pauvres. Mais il craignait plus que tout la réaction de sa mère. Ses terribles seins allaient sûrement l'étouffer le jour où la vérité éclaterait... Il se redressa brusquement et fit quelques pas vers la sortie.

- Shun'u! l'interpella sa mère.

- Je rentre chez moi, dit-il très calmement, ça me fait chier d'être ici!

- TU FUIS SHUN'U ! cria Aidoh avec colère, tu as toujours fuis, tu n'es qu'un lâche...

- JE RENTRE ! hurla Genrô à son tour, m'en fous d'être un lâche! Je mène ma vie comme je veux!

Il s'en alla vers la pièce principale. Mei le regarda faire, incrédule. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. S'en aller à trois jours de la fête des moissons…il avait sûrement voulu les effrayer. Tout le monde dans la cuisine se remettait de sa surprise. La famille de Genrô n'en revenait pas. Il avait vraiment changé. Le Shun'u qui les avait quitté l'été de ses quinze ans ne leur aurait jamais résisté comme ça. Ce ton autoritaire qu'il avait employé leur était totalement inconnu. Leur Shun'u avait grandi sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. Le mari de Huan posa ses bûches à l'entrée de la cuisine et se gratta la tête. Le Shun'u que lui avait décrit son épouse n'était pas aussi fort. L'homme roux qui venait de quitter la pièce était soit complètement fou, soit très courageux pour tenir tête ainsi aux femmes de la famille Kô. Mei laissa de côté sa pâte de riz et nettoya au mieux ses mains en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais à peine avait elle fait quelques pas que Genrô réapparut chargé de ses affaires et une petite bourse à la main. Il lança la bourse sur la table défaisant ainsi la belle pile d'aubergine et déclara:

- C'est pour toi m'man, j'voulais te l'donner après la fête des moissons mais bon...

- Tu pars vraiment? Demanda-t-elle bêtement, alors que son fils faisait volte-face.

- Semblerait qu'oui...

- NON! cria Mei en s'accrochant à lui, tu as le devoir de rester jusqu'à la fin de la fête!

- M'en fous, y'a d'autres hommes dans la maison maintenant!

- Je t'en prie Shun'u, supplia Hoa en se levant difficilement, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu, elle posa une main sur son épaule, reste...

Il ne répondit pas. Désespérément cramponnée au dos de sa chemise, Mei avait de plus en plus peur de ne pouvoir le retenir. Il avait l'air tellement déterminé, il semblait si fort à présent, elle se doutait bien que même ses terribles sœurs ne le retiendraient pas.

- Quand on vous a d'mandé d'arrêter, Mei et moi, z'avez écouté? demanda Genrô. Un silence gêné lui répondit, il haussa les épaules et poursuivit, et ben voilà, j'm'montre aussi têtu que vous.

Il fit mine de partir, mais Mei s'agrippa un peu plus à lui. Sans la regarder, il dit avec brusquerie.

- Lâche-moi !

- S'il te plaît Shun'u... répondit-elle d'une voix suppliante, je t'en prie, ne pars pas déjà. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Et je me doute bien que de longues années s'écouleront à nouveau avant que tu ne revienne avant que tu reviennes!

- Je n'ai aucune obligation envers vous. Je l'ai déjà dit, J'mène ma vie comme je veux!

Elle le regarda sans savoir quoi dire. Il avait bien évidemment raison, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir pour le retenir, aucun argument valable.

- Alors attends au moins demain matin pour partir, la nuit est bientôt tombée, les Monts Reikaku sont dangereux.

- Mei a raison, insista Hoa, reste ici jusqu'à demain ! Peut-être qu'alors tu auras réfléchi, et tu reviendras sur ta décision…

- Je ne crains pas les Mont Reikaku! déclara fermement Genrô, ils sont dangereux pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas!

- NE DIS PAS DES CHOSES PAREILLES! cria Mei, au bord des larmes, tu l'as peut être fait de jour mais la nuit, c'est tout autre chose ! Les sentiers se transforment en labyrinthe et il y a des loups...

- Les habitants du Mont Reikaku n'ont rien à craindre des loups et des sentiers! Je n'ai pas peur...

Genrô se mordit les lèvres subitement, conscient de sa bêtise. Il venait de se vendre tout seul. Il devait fuir au plus vite. Il donna un grand coup dans la main de Mei et retira celle de Hoa puis partit à grands pas vers la porte, mais au dernier moment la voix de Mei le retint:

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Shun'u. »

Il se pétrifia et après quelques secondes se retourna lentement. Accroupie au sol, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes,les mains crispées sur le tissu bleu de sa robe. Il se laissa tomber au sol face à elle et baissa la tête trahissant sa fatigue. Les bras appuyés derrière lui et les jambes de part et d'autre de la jeune fille, il la regarda pleurer sans un mot. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main qu'il avait frappée. Elle était franchement rouge.

- Je t'ai fait si mal que ça? demanda t-il

Elle secoua la tête sans la relever. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai et que ce devait être réellement douloureux, mais il devinait aussi que ses larmes coulaient pour une toute autre raison. Il soupira excédé, il se faisait toujours avoir par ses pleurs.

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures?

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes!

Il la fixa un long moment. Il en avait plus que marre de se faire comme ça. Depuis quatorze ans que Mei et lui se connaissaient, elle lui avait toujours fait faire ce qu'elle voulait grâce à ses sanglots. Mais à présent il avait vingt-deux ans, il avait changé... il allait le lui dire... Il allait résister... être ferme... Elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui...

- C'est bon Mei, tu as gagné... je reste.

Elle le regarda, incrédule, il avait changé si subitement d'avis, elle avait du mal à le croire. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda en reniflant:

- Vrai?

Il la fixa, une expression étrange sur le visage. Il s'appuya sur une main et se releva, la surplombant totalement. Mei attendit sa réponse ,anxieuse. Il lui tendit la main.

- Vrai.

Mei sourit et attrapa sa main pour se relever. Tout le monde dans la cuisine soupira, soulagé par le soudain revirement de situation. Genrô se gratta la tête, gêné et agacé. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Il haïssait les filles. Elles ne lui apportaient que des problèmes, pourtant il ne leur résistait pas... et surtout pas à Mei. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui. Les cousins de Mei souriaient niaisement, trop heureux de pouvoir profiter encore un peu de la présence du jeune homme, chacun pour ses raisons. Les trois beaux-frères étaient surtout contents que leurs épouses respectives aient obtenu ce qu'elles voulaient d'une façon ou d'une autre, au moins elles ne passeraient pas leur colère sur eux. A la table, Aidoh, Zhaodi et Huan rayonnaient, si Shun'u était parti, la maison aurait été beaucoup moins drôle. Les mères de leur côté avait cru un moment que leur plan était tombé à l'eau, mais si Shun'u restait, leur projet de fiançailles n'était pas totalement perdu. A sa droite, Hoa souriait, les yeux baignés de larmes. Son petit frère adoré restait. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Genrô, le serrant possessivement. Face à lui, Mei lui affichait le même visage que Hoa. Il allait lui adresser la parole quand:

- Kô Shun'u, viens un peu t'asseoir par ici.

Il se tourna vers sa mère et comprit vite qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter. Son visage calme montrait de la détermination. Sa poitrine était gonflée vers l'avant comme une mise en garde silencieuse. Il obtempéra donc et s'assit, aidant Hoa à en faire autant. Dans un même mouvement, tout le monde dans la cuisine se rapprocha de la tablée. Mei se plaça juste derrière Genrô, elle se douta très vite de ce dont il allait être question.

- A propos des Monts Reikaku... commença la mère de Genrô.

- Oublie ça m'man, c'est rien!

- J'ai entendu dire que seul les bandits vivaient aux Monts, Déclara Aidoh suspicieuse.

- Ah bon! s'écria Hoa surprise, mais Genrô a dit qu'il y vivait!

- J'ai pas dit ça!

- Tu l'as laissé entendre, confirma Tien-Wang

Mei lança à son cousin un regard meurtrier. Celui-ci comprit qu'il venait de dire une bêtise et se tapa le front d'une main. Elle observa la table. On aurait dit un procès. Genrô était seul contre sept femmes qui, les sourcils froncés, cherchaient le fin mot de l'histoire.

- N'y allons pas par quatre chemins! s'exclama Xine-Lane, Shun'u est-ce que tu fais partie des bandits des Monts Reikaku?

- C'est que...

- Tu conçois quand même qu'on te soupçonne!S'écria Hoa, d'une voix suppliante, c'est qu'avec ce que tu nous a dit, on ne comprend plus ... tu mènes une vie dangereuse, tu connais bien les Monts Reikaku... et cette bourse, pleine de bijoux... Mais il suffira que tu nous dises que ce n'est pas le cas pour que nous te croyions.

Elles acquiescèrent toutes de concert. Dans leurs yeux, on voyait aussi bien leur besoin de vérité que leurs supplications silencieuses. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit vrai. Il regarda la bourse gonflée de joyaux... A quoi bon leur mentir plus longtemps, peut être arrêteraient elles de le marier avec Mei si elles étaient déçues par lui. Puis, si elles le chassaient, il se réfugierait auprès de sa nouvelle famille. Kôji trouverait sûrement les mots pour le consoler, car même si ces folles qui lui servaient de famille n'étaient pas parfaites, même s'il les avait fuies, il les aimait et s'inquiétait pour elle... Il leva les yeux et les planta directement dans ceux de sa mère:

- Je suis effectivement un bandit des Monts Reikaku.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Mei fixa le dos de Genrô avec surprise. Ainsi, c'était ce qu'il avait choisi de faire de sa vie. Elle ne savait plus très bien si elle était déçue ou non. Elle ne pouvait nier que bandit était une sale occupation, mais Shun'u était revenu bonifié de ses années de fuite. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui, alors, malgré sa colère, elle décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de le juger. Tout le monde semblait choqué, les enfants eux paraissaient impressionnés. Leur oncle Shun'u était un vrai bandit des montagnes. Ils posaient sur lui des regards à la fois craintifs et respectueux... La mère de Genrô, elle, semblait vraiment très très en colère, comme le témoignait son énorme poitrine qui ne cessait d'enfler.

- Alors c'est pour çà que tu nous as abandonnés, murmura t-elle.

- Shun'u, cria Hoa scandalisée.

- _C'est merveilleux_!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tien-Wang. Il paraissait réellement ébloui et dévisageait Genrô avec un respect tout neuf.

- Les dernières fois où je suis allé à Soûn, expliqua t'il, on m'a parlé des exploits des bandits des Monts Reikaku. On m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Vous faîtes la loi dans les Monts et en ville, mais vous vous montrez toujours justes et vous aidez ceux qui en ont besoin. On dit aussi que tout l'argent que vous volez, vous le donnez aux pauvres, car vous ne volez que des riches!

- Tout!!! Faut pas déconner, pouffa Genrô, nous aussi on a besoin de vivre! On en garde un peu pour nous...

Mei soupira soulagée, cette façon de voir les choses lui allait beaucoup mieux. Quelque part, c'étaient juste des hommes généreux qui vivaient en marge de la société. Du moins, c'était ainsi que Mei se plaisait à imaginer les choses. Elle regarda avec tendresse les épaules que lui présentait Genrô. Tous avaient d'ailleurs l'air tout d'un coup plus détendus. La mère de Genrô demanda avec calme.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es devenu bandit?

- Sept ans! Le soir où j'ai fugué je me suis fait engager, j'ai dû longtemps supplier le chef! raconta-t-il en riant.

- Alors t'es un héros! s'exclama Xia-Lane qui pour la première fois depuis deux semaines s'intéressait réellement à Genrô.

- Bof! Notre ancien chef disait plutôt des voleurs chevaleresques...

- Moi ce qui m'étonne, pouffa Zhaodi, c'est que le chef ait gardé sept ans une mauviette comme toi!

Genrô ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Si il leur disait maintenant que c'était lui le chef actuel, personne ne le croirait. Il sourit donc simplement.

- Mais votre chef doit vraiment être un homme bon pour choisir d'aider les autres, soupira Hoa rêveuse

- Hakurô, l'ancien chef était vraiment génial! C'est lui qui m'a accepté dans la bande. Il disait qu'on était là pour protéger la montagne et vénérer son Dieu. On doit accomplir une grande mission et Hakurô nous l'a bien apprise avant de mourir, il était merveilleux.

Dans la voix de Genrô perçait son admiration pour cet homme-là... Mei était persuadée elle aussi que ce devait être un homme formidable pour changer leur Shun'u à ce point. Tien-Wang secoua vigoureusement la tête:

- On m'a parlé d'Hakurô, déclara-t-il, mais il paraît que leur nouveau chef est encore plus formidable. Il ne laisse jamais personne dans le besoin et se bat en personne pour défendre les plus faibles. Les gens de la ville disent que c'est le genre de gars à adorer la baston, mais qu'il n'use pas inutilement de sa force. On m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Genrô...

- Quoi! s'écria Mei dans un sursaut.

- Il s'appelle Genrô, répéta Tien-Wang les sourcils froncés, Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mei?

La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur son ami d'enfance qui, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, se retourna pour la regarder l'air confus. Elle se rappelait de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue le premier soir, à l'arrivée du jeune homme.

- Shun'u? parvint-elle à articuler dans un souffle.

- Ben en fait... répondit-il en se grattent la tête.

- Par Suzaku... murmura-t-elle, le cœur battant vivement.

- QUOI? s'exclamèrent Tien-Wang, Aidoh, Huan et Zhaodi en chœur

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? s'affola Hoa.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? demanda Ming au nom des trois doyennes.

- Genrô est le nom donné à Shun'u par ses nouveaux amis, expliqua Mei souriante, c'est donc lui le chef.

- IMPOSSIBLE! crièrent immédiatement Aidoh et Zhaodi.

- Cette petite mauviette de Shun'u? ricana Huan, non, je n'y crois pas!

- On le faisait tellement pleurer! s'exclama Hoa

En revanche les hommes regardaient Genrô avec respect. Leur instinct leur disait que ce ne pouvait être que la vérité. Cet homme avait le charisme d'un chef. Ils voyaient que comme eux, par amour et par respect, il ne tenait pas tête aux femmes de cette famille. Mais ils savaient aussi que contrairement à eux, il lui aurait suffit de peu pour leur apprendre à se tenir à carreaux. Tien-Wang regardait avec insistance les bagages de Genrô.

- Moi je pense que c'est vrai, dit-il simplement, on m'a parlé de ses cheveux roux vifs vif, mais aussi...

Il tendit une main vers l'un des objets que transportait Genrô, mais ce dernier fut bien plus rapide que lui. Son attitude changea du tout au tout, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur menaçante, son aura se fit impérieuse. Il grogna:

- Ne touche jamais au Tessen.

- Son éventail qui fait jaillir du feu, souffla Tien-Wang plein d'admiration, alors c'est vrai? Il fait vraiment du feu?

- Oh oui il en fait! Je l'ai vu plus d'une fois à l'œuvre et je ne veux pas qu'il l'utilise sous mon toit, s'écria la mère de Genrô, alors Shun'u, tu vas me ranger tes affaires immédiatement! Je ne veux pas que l'on parle de ceci au village, les commères en feraient des gorges chaudes et nous aurions bien trop de problèmes. Ne te méprends pas mon fils, ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de toi, mais je ne veux pas nous attirer de problèmes.

- C'est pour ça qu'j'en parlais pas, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

- Alors nous allons clore cet incident pour ce soir, car pendant que nous discutons, nous n'avançons pas et le dîner ne se fera pas tout seul. Mei, tu vas de nouveau chercher de l'eau au puits et Shun'u t'accompagnera.

- HEIN! Mais pourquoi? s'écria le jeune homme

- Parce qu'une jeune fille ne sort pas seule la nuit, c'est trop risqué. Il ne faut pas qu'il arrive malheur à la jeune vierge de la moisson.

- La vierge de la moisson? répéta Genrô surpris.

- Ben oui, s'exclama Aidoh, elle ne te l'a pas dit, c'est Mei qui fera l'offrande et qui interprétera la danse traditionnelle en l'honneur du Dieu!

Genrô jeta un coup d'œil surpris à Mei qui, portant déjà son seau, haussa les épaules l'air indifférent. Il n'ajouta rien et sortit de la cuisine pour reposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Même après son départ de la maison, sa mère avait jalousement gardé ses affaires et cette pièce intacts, comme si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il revienne à tout instant. Il scruta la toute petite pièce presque vide et fut envahi par la nostalgie. Son esprit vagabonda vers Mei. Avant, elle se serait empressée de lui annoncer une nouvelle d'une telle importance. Être choisie pour offrir une partie des récoltes et exécuter la danse rituelle était un honneur... et tous étaient au courant sauf lui. Il soupira, il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé. Il fit un mouvement pour s'en aller mais se ravisa. Se penchant vers ses affaires, il prit le tessen et l'accrocha dans son dos. Mieux valait ne pas le laisser traîner. Son expérience lui avait appris à se méfier de l'envie que pouvait inspirer un tel objet magique. Le souvenir de Dokuro(2) était encore vif dans sa mémoire. Ses poings se crispèrent en repensant à ce yokai et à Hakurô... il n'aurait pas du mourir si tôt. Il se ressaisit alors que sa gorge commençait à se serrer. A quoi bon ressasser les souvenirs douloureux ? Il sortit rapidement pour rejoindre Mei. Elle l'attendait dehors, son petit nez encore rougi par ses précédents sanglots, levé vers le ciel déjà noir. Il attrapa sans un mot le seau des mains de son amie. Mei sursauta et le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre, encore perdue dans ses rêveries. Puis, réalisant qu'il était déjà loin, elle courut pour le rattraper. Genrô marchait doucement, comme s'il avait tout son temps et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple ballade nocturne. Mei lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif. D'un côté, elle était heureuse de pouvoir marcher seule avec lui sous le clair de lune. D'un autre côté, mieux valait ne pas pousser à bout la patience de la mère du garçon.

- Pourquoi tu m'l'as pas dit?

Mei regarda son ami, surprise. Elle ne voyait pas très bien de quoi il parlait si brusquement. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant le pourquoi de cette question. Puis, abandonnant,elle répliqua finalement avec détachement:

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Ton rôle dans la fête! Les offrandes! La danse!

- Oh ça! s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les épaules, je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéressait, c'est tout! Si tu veux savoir, j'ai rien demandé du tout. C'est le doyen qui en a décidé ainsi. Je le fais pour lui faire plaisir, il a toujours été bon avec moi.

- Ca me fait bizarre d'être le dernier au courant...

- Huan, Zhaodi, Hoa et leurs familles non plus ne le savait pas. Bon, je suis désolée de ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt. J'étais persuadée que tu t'en fichais. Tu n'as jamais fait très attention à ce que je racontais.

Genrô sentit comme un reproche dans sa voix. Il tourna la tête vers le champ dont il ne distinguait que les contours noirs. Mei pinça les lèvres et regarda droit devant elle. Elle avait peut-être été un peu trop brusque dans sa réponse, mais son éternelle indifférence pour tout l'agaçait au plus au point. Il ne s'occupait que de ce qui l'intéressait et le reste était sans importance. Mei haïssait cette attitude autant qu'elle l'adorait. Elle ne savait pas très bien décrire ce sentiment contradictoire envers son ami, mais il était là. Elle tenta de l'observer sans qu'il ne la remarque. Il lui tournait la tête, fixant les champs dans lesquels il avait travaillé deux semaines durant. En vérité, elle avait brûlé de lui en parler dès le premier soir qu'il avait passé à Taito. « Je vais danser à la fête des moissons. J'espère que tu me soutiendras. » aurait-elle voulu lui dire. Mais elle n'en avait pas trouvé le courage. Elle avait donc remis la nouvelle au lendemain, puis au jour suivant, puis à celui d'après, sans finalement avoir pu lui en parler. Elle avait tant attendu le moment propice pour lui annoncer la danse, le moment où il ne lui répondrait pas « Quéss j'en ai à foutre! », mais elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Elle porta son regard droit devant elle. Ils avaient presque atteint le puits, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et il y avait un moment qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait parlé. Un malaise s'était installé entre eux, chacun avait fait des reproches sans se crier dessus. Discuter avec tant de calme et de froideur, n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Mei regrettait la façon dont elle avait répondu... mais elle avait tant eu besoin de le dire, c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Ils arrivèrent au puits sans un mot. Genrô se pencha vers l'avant, attacha la corde au seau et le lâcha. Mei s'appuya contre la pierre froide alors que le seau atterrissait dans l'eau, dans un bruit sourd... Genrô fixa le trou noir mais ne fit pas un geste pour remonter le seau. Les yeux cherchant toujours le fond du trou, il demanda:

- Tu me hais?

Mei sursauta au ton de sa voix. Il n'y avait plus rien de l'assurance démesurée qu'elle lui connaissait, il semblait hésitant. Mais comment pouvait-il poser une telle question? A elle? Elle se mit en colère et répondit vivement, criant presque:

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

Genrô resta étonnement calme. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher du noir infini de ce trou. Il dit d'une voix brisée:

- Je suis un bandit... je suis le chef d'une bande de voleurs! Tu dois me haïr, non? Les bandits ont mauvaise réputation, et c'est vrai qu'on vole des gens, je comprendrais donc que tu me détestes... Que ça soit clair, je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis... mais je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez, je ne voulais pas que vous me rejetiez...

Il ne put poursuivre tant sa voix était troublée. Mei n'eut pas le courage de tourner les yeux vers lui. Elle pleurait. Elle avait grandi avec lui, elle le connaissait depuis toujours et c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si fragile, si peu sûr de lui. Elle leva les yeux vers la route. Au loin des torches brûlaient, incertaines, se rapprochant à vive allure, mais elles n'intéressaient pas vraiment la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit ses yeux au ciel, sourit à la lune et dit de sa voix la plus douce:

- Tu as toujours été le pire des idiots Shun'u...

Genrô leva vivement la tête et l'observa, surpris. Elle baissa vers lui son visage baigné de larmes. Il commença à s'affoler, ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer. Mais quand elle plongea ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens et sourit, il se rasséréna. Elle continua:

- Bien sûr quand tu l'a annoncé au début j'ai été choquée et je t'en ai même voulu un peu... tu avais promis que tu irais faire quelque chose de toi en ville, devenir quelqu'un. J'y avais cru et je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à ça. C'est vrai oui que tu es devenu quelqu'un. Un bandit, ça m'a fait peur, mais j'ai confiance en ce Shun'u que j'ai connu, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de droit avec des convictions, et finalement ça me va, surtout si tu es heureux.

- Je le suis

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Retourne auprès de tes hommes après la fête si tu le désires, mais sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Mais redeviens mon Shun'u habituel, c'est étrange de te voir dans cet état.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Genrô soutenait toujours ses yeux pleins de sincérité et de bons sentiments. Elle avait su le calmer si facilement, il en était encore tout étonné. Elle se mit à rire et essuya vivement son visage avec ses manches:

- Allez! Puise de l'eau idiot! Tu lambines!

- Oh! Qui te permet de me donner des ordres! s'emporta-t-il immédiatement, retrouvant son énergie.

- Ta mère va nous tuer si on ne se dépêche pas!

La vision de l'énorme poitrine maternelle envahit ses pensées.

- Aaaaaaargh! Merde! C'est de ta faute aussi à raconter des conneries! cria-t-il en remontant énergiquement le sceau.

- Quoi! Mais c'est qui qui était en train de chialer ?

- MOI? Moi? Chialer! T'as rêvé ma pôv'vieille...

Mei ne su jamais quelle « pôv'vieille » elle était. Genrô s'était interrompu, et regardait à présent vers la petite route en terre battue. Les bruits de sabots et les torches se rapprochèrent très vite des deux jeunes gens. Mei distingua bien vite les contours flous d'un groupe de cavaliers. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shun'u qui, tout en les surveillant, finissait de remonter le seau à tout allure. Il le posa à ses pieds et saisi de sa main droite le tessen attaché à son dos. Il le ramena devant lui et se rapprocha de Mei, sur la défensive. Celle-ci attrapa le dos de sa chemise et attendit. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent juste devant eux. Ils étaient cinq. Deux d'entre eux étaient richement vêtus alors que les trois autres, armés, ressemblaient à des soldats. Ils regardèrent le couple de jeune gens face à eux. Celui qui semblait être le chef sourit:

- Bonsoir, excusez-nous de vous importuner. Nous sommes des émissaires de sa majesté l'Impératrice(1). Nous voyageons depuis des jours, nous venons du Sairo et il nous reste quelques jours de route avant de parvenir au palais impérial. Nous cherchons donc un endroit où se reposer pour la nuit...

- L'auberge se trouve à deux minutes d'ici, vous continuez jusqu'au bout de cette route puis vous tournez à gauche, c'est le quatrième bâtiment, répondit Genrô avec brusquerie.

- Je vous remercie jeune homme.

Mais l'homme ne regardait pas Genrô, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Mei qui, craintive, s'était à moitié caché derrière le rouquin. Il sourit à la jeune fille qui se crispa un peu plus. Genrô suivit son regard et souffla un bon coup pour ne pas s'énerver. Il rangea le tessen, se saisit du seau, puis attrapa la main de Mei.

- S'cusez mes seigneurs, mais il est tard et on nous attend.

Il tira la main de Mei sans attendre de réponse des hommes et s'en alla. Il paraissait rester sur ses gardes et Mei ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer pour se rassurer. Car elle pensait sincèrement qu'avec Genrô rien de fâcheux ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, serrant un peu plus fort sa grande main chaude. Elle sentait dans leurs dos les regards persistant des émissaires impériaux. Tous les sens en éveil, elle cherchait à capter le moindre signe d'alerte. Soudainement, ils entendirent un claquement sec et les galops reprirent... puis s'éloignèrent. Genrô et Mei continuèrent à marcher calmement jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent plus les pas des chevaux. La prise de Genrô sur la main de Mei se relâcha un peu... et tout deux se détendirent. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ces visiteurs et rentrèrent main dans la main chez Genrô.

Un bruissement. Mei ne bougea pas. Bien qu'étant consciente de la présence d'une tierce personne dans la pièce, elle ne parvenait pas à se réveiller complètement. Un pas. Tout contre sa poitrine, elle sentit la respiration tranquille de Xia-Lane, elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières étaient bien trop lourdes. Un murmure. Qu'avait bien pu dire cette personne? Elle sentit que Xia-Ping remuait dans son lit un peu plus loin. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, elle savait qu'il le fallait... mais pourquoi? Un nouveau mouvement. N'était-ce pas son nom qu'on appelait? Une main effleura son épaule.

« Il est temps d'aller au temple, Mei! » La voix de sa mère résonna dans sa tête alourdie par le manque de sommeil. Elle avait si mal dormi, mais pourquoi encore? Et pourquoi devait-elle aller au temple déjà? Le mot temple fit serrer douloureusement son estomac. Tout à coup elle se souvint. Elle se redressa d'un bond, bousculant au passage Xia-Lane qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Assise sur le lit, elle regarda sa mère d'un air hébété . Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'anxiété l'avait longtemps empêchée de dormir, puis elle avait fait des cauchemars. Sa mère lui sourit gentiment et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Il est temps de te préparer. »

C'était le jour de la fête des moissons.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent la maison en compagnie de Hoa et Aidoh, l'aube était encore grise. Rien ne bougeait, nulle part. Les champs dormaient paisiblement, attendant que le soleil vienne réchauffer leur peau sombre. Les animaux immobiles ressemblaient à des statues. Un chien ouvrit un œil à leur passage mais n'eut pas plus de réaction. L'air frais fouettait le visage aux joues brûlantes de Mei. Sa mère la tenait dans une grosse couverture en laine alors que Hoa et Aidoh portaient fièrement les bijoux et les vêtements qu'elles avaient confectionnés pour la jeune fille. Courant presque à travers les rues, elles veillaient anxieusement le ciel. Il fallait qu'elles arrivent au temple avant que le soleil ne soit levé, il ne devait à aucun moment effleurer la peau de la jeune vierge avant l'instant des offrandes, tout comme aucun regard d'homme. Elles ressemblaient donc à des fuyardes parcourant la ville. Elles quittèrent bien vite le carcan des habitations et traversèrent à toute allure les vergers du vieux Xien Kong Ming, au dessus de leurs têtes les pommes merveilleusement rouges pesaient lourdement sur les branches qui ployaient pitoyablement, incapable de résister. Les jupons qu'elles tenaient hauts découvraient leurs jambes que caressaient les hautes herbes couvertes de rosée. Les odeurs de la terre s'éveillaient et jamais Mei n'en avait été aussi consciente. Que ce soit l'écorce des arbres, les herbes qu'elle piétinait, les fruits mûrs, toutes ces fragrances se mêlaient et l'inondaient, ne parvenant qu'à peine à calmer sa peur. Ce fut uniquement quand elles quittèrent l'alcôve confinée des arbres qu'elles l'aperçurent.

Le petit temple en l'honneur de Suzaku dressait fièrement ses vieilles pierres couvertes de lierre vers le ciel un peu plus clair à chaque seconde. Mei ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter. La peur lui coupait le souffle, ne pouvait-elle pas encore refuser? Sa mère la pressa un peu, mais elle se campa fermement sur ses pieds. Aidoh fourra l'amas de tissus rouges dans les bras de Xine-Lane et attrapa la main de Mei pour l'obliger à courir. Elles traversèrent l'arche de l'entrée à toute allure et ne s'arrêtèrent pour respirer que lorsque la peau brûlante de leurs visages fut en contact avec la surface glacée de la pierre. A quelques mètres, des torches éclairaient d'une étrange couleur orangeâtre le couloir obscur du vieil édifice. Hoa et Xine-Lane les rejoignirent beaucoup moins essoufflées, au moment où, dans un léger bruissement d'étoffe, des femmes vêtues d'habits jaune et rouge les entourèrent et les saluèrent dignement. C'était les servantes de Suzaku.

- Bonjour à vous, dit doucement celle qui était le plus richement vêtue, je vous remercie d'être venues.

Mei se redressa prestement, toujours à bout de souffle et s'inclina profondément devant les femmes. Elle se sentait gauche, ridicule, insignifiante, idiote et beaucoup d'autres qualificatifs tout aussi peu reluisants. Les femmes lui sourirent et lui rendirent son salut:

- Nous devons vous remercier, Mei-san, d'être ici avec nous aujourd'hui. Car c'est grâce à vous que cette cérémonie peut avoir lieu

- C'est trop d'honneur pour moi, répondit Mei, la voix tremblante, c'est un grand privilège d'avoir été choisie pour célébrer la fête des moissons, c'est à moi de vous remercier.

Celle qui semblait être le chef des servantes la regarda, surprise, et éclata de rire. Son petit rire cristallin résonna merveilleusement dans le long couloir. Mei la détaillait avec attention. Cette femme n'était pas très belle, beaucoup trop grande, beaucoup trop maigre. Son long visage était creusé par les années de sa vie. Sa bouche trop grande découvrait des dents parfaites. Quand à ses petits yeux, un peu trop rapproché, ils brillaient d'une malice qui sied mal à une femme servant un temple... Pourtant Mei la trouvait splendide. De tout son être exultait une grâce indicible et un charisme fou. Sa voix profonde apaisa aisément le cœur inquiet de Mei lorsqu'elle reprit, le visage illuminé par un sourire enjôleur:

- Vous ne manquez pas de modestie... mais laissons donc ces futilités, nous avons bien mieux à faire. Il faut qu'avant que le soleil soit au Zénith, vous soyez une fière prêtresse de Suzaku.

En entendant ces derniers mots, le cœur de Mei battit douloureusement. Prêtresse de Suzaku. Elle pensa à Genrô. Elle ne serait jamais qu'une prêtresse d'un jour comme il y en avait tant d'autres dans tout le pays. Une vierge chanceuse, choisit parmi tant d'autres, pour un regard un peu plus vif ou des lèvres un peu plus rouges. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique véritable prêtresse de Suzaku... et c'était à elle que Genrô, Tasuki, pensait si souvent en regardant le ciel...

- Vous venez? demanda la grande femme en tendant à Mei une main avenante.

La jeune fille acquiesça et accepta la grande main aux longs doigts fins. La poigne était ferme et assurée. Mei se retourna pour dire au revoir à sa mère et aux deux sœurs de Genrô. Elles avaient déjà donné aux servantes de Suzaku, les vêtements cérémoniels. Hoa, plus émotive que les autres, vînt vint la serrer fortement contre elle. Le ventre rond appuyait contre celui de Mei. Tout à coup elle sentit un grand coup qui lui fit échapper un petit cri de surprise. Hoa s'éloigna et posa une main sur son ventre.

- Lui aussi t'encourage! dit-elle en riant, tout se passera bien, Mei, et cette idiot de Shun'u sera obligé de reconnaître que c'est toi la meilleure!

- Cesse avec ça, Hoa! répondit Mei, agacée. Rentrez vite, vous avez une fête à préparer!

Elle les regarda quitter le temple avec beaucoup de calme. La pression douce de la servante de Suzaku était pour beaucoup dans cette soudaine sérénité qui l'avait envahit. La femme la tira vers l'arrière, l'obligeant à la suivre dans le dédale de couloirs sombres.

- Mon nom est Yên, expliqua-t-elle, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous toute la journée. Mais d'abord, avez-vous bien assimilé la danse que Mei-Line vous a apprise ces derniers mois?

Mei jeta un coup d'œil vers la femme rondelette au visage jovial qui l'avait formée et acquiesça, la gorge sèche.

- Bien, très bien, reprit Yên, Il ne nous reste plus qu' à préparer votre corps. Purification, massages et onction sont à l'ordre de cette matinée. Il nous faudra aussi compter avec les prières à Suzaku. Il est important que nous offrions cette journée à notre dieu. Il en protégera ainsi le déroulement. C'est d'ailleurs par une prière que nous allons commencer. L'instant est propice, le soleil est en train de se lever. Ensuite nous irons purifier votre corps

Mei acquiesça tout en sachant qu'on ne lui laissait pas le choix. Yên l'entraîna avec force vers les ténèbres de ces corridor où plus aucune torche ne brillait. Bien que le temple ne fût pas très grand, les quelques mètres qu'elles parcoururent dans le noir parurent des heures à Mei.

Lorsqu'enfin Yên s'arrêta, la jeune fille, prise par surprise, ne put freiner son geste et se cogna contre son guide. Compréhensive, celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et, ouvrant une porte, invita Mei à pénétrer la première dans la chapelle de Suzaku. Tout d'abord, elle fut éblouie par la soudaine source de lumière, puis elle entra timidement. Bien que modeste, la chapelle était d'une grande beauté. La première chose qu'elle vit fut l'imposante statue du Dieu. Entièrement sculpté dans l'ébène, le phénix aux ailes déployées brillait de mille feux, illuminé par les dizaines de photophores parsemés dans la pièce. Au pied de l'autel de pierre, de minuscules céramiques bleutées contenaient l'encens qui, brûlant, répandait son parfum suave. Les volutes de fumée dansaient à travers le grand espace vide et montaient jusqu'au plafond nu. Au coin des murs de pierre brute, une couche de mousse verdâtre s'était développée, témoignant de l'humidité des lieux. Mei, encouragée par les servantes de Suzaku, s'avança vers l'icône divine et s'agenouilla humblement. Elle se prosterna jusqu'à ce que son front touchât le sol froid et ferma les yeux pour laisser l'atmosphère paisible de la pièce pénétrer en elle. Elle entendit des voix de femmes s'élever derrière elle, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. La mélopée céleste l'enveloppait, entêtante, tout comme le parfum de l'encens. Toutes ses craintes semblèrent s'envoler avec la fumée blanchâtre et quand elle se mit à prier, ce fut le cœur léger, pleine de dévotion et de conviction. Elle pria pour les moissons, pour le déroulement de la cérémonie, pour les gens du village et pour sa famille. Puis elle pensa à son ami d'enfance et à son départ imminent. Il partirait le lendemain dans l'après midi... « Je veux rester avec Genrô, pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces, ô Suzaku, dieu gardien du ciel du Sud, je t'en prie, laisse-moi rester auprès de Genrô, quelles que soient les épreuves que vous m'imposerez pour rester à ses côtés. Donnez-moi la force de les surmonter. »

Elle pinça les lèvres et serra les poings comme pour montrer au dieu qui la regardait de haut qu'elle était déterminée, réellement prête à tout pour prouver qu'elle était assez forte pour rester auprès de lui... Pourquoi avait-elle utilisé son nom de bandit? Elle ne le savait pas très bien, mais sur le moment cela lui avait paru d'une importance capitale. Le chant des servantes de Suzaku diminua jusqu'à devenir silence. Le moment de paix auquel elle avait goûté était fini. Le tourbillon des préparatifs reprenait de plus belle. Yên empoigna Mei avec fermeté et l'entraîna sans ménagement vers les bains. La purification par l'eau était une des étapes la plus importante de la cérémonie. Une prêtresse au cœur pur dans un corps pur. Suzaku ne saurait tolérer la moindre tâche sur la jeune fille qui lui serait symboliquement sacrifiée. Mei pénétra dans la grande pièce les genoux tremblants. Les glouglous de l'eau pure qui s'écoulait du bec du phénix vers les bassins envahirent son esprit. Le véritable calvaire commençait à cet instant précis.

Lorsqu'elle émergea enfin du temple, le soleil était à son Zénith. Face à elle, entourant le temple, tous les villageois hurlèrent de joie. Pour eux, c'était le commencement de la fête, pour elle c'était la fin de la torture. Mei avança de quelques pas sous les acclamations de la foule. La gaze rouge qui voilait son visage, troublait sa vue presque autant que la peur qui serrait sa gorge. Les servantes de Suzaku richement vêtues de leurs tenues de cérémonies jaunes, l'entourèrent et la guidèrent vers le siège portable construit pour l'occasion. Manipulant avec soin les tissus fragiles de sa robe, elle s'assit précautionneusement. Quand elle fut installée, elle chercha dans la foule des visages connus mais ne distingua personne, ou du moins...

Une crinière rousse était inclinée vers le temple, puis elle se releva, son propriétaire empoigna une des extrémités du fauteuil. Genrô était porteur. Mei sourit, soulagée par la présence d'un visage connu. Les porteurs la soulevèrent du sol et, suivit par le cortège, commencèrent la procession. Juste derrière la prêtresse se trouvaient les servantes de Suzaku qui, menées par Yên, poussaient la carriole qui accueillerait les offrandes et où l'on voyait déjà de l'encens et une grande jarre en terre cuite. Les villageois s'étaient d'ores et déjà dispersés, retournant à leur maison pour attendre le cortège. Après avoir traversé, dans un silence religieux, les vergers du vieux Xien Kong Ming, les femmes se mirent à chanter des prières pour annoncer leur arrivée et rameuter les villageois, bien que cela ne fut pas nécessaire car l'on pouvait apercevoir des têtes impatientes sortir de temps à autre. Le cortège traversa à maintes reprises le village, durant des heures, pour inviter les villageois à se joindre à lui. A chaque fois qu'une personne entrait dans la procession, elle déposait son vœu dans la jarre, où se trouvaient déjà ceux de la prêtresse, des servantes et des quatre porteurs. Symbolisés par des feuilles vierges, ces vœux seraient menés au dieu par les mains de la prêtresse.

Aux prières se mêlèrent les rires et les acclamations du peuple. Mei les écoutait attentivement, assise patiemment dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur le dos de Genrô... Elle n'avait encore rien fait dans cette cérémonie, mais l'écrasante chaleur l'épuisait. D'autant que ses lourds vêtements collaient à son corps oint et que les fragrances des huiles essentielles passés dans ses cheveux la faisaient suffoquer. Elle sentait couler dans son dos les gouttelettes de sueur qui chatouillaient ses hanches . Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant s'approcher le grenier du village. La procession s'y arrêta et quelques hommes se désignèrent pour charger les offrandes dans la charrette des servantes. Cette manœuvre dura presque une heure sous les regards impatients des spectateurs et ceux, las, de la prêtresse. Raide comme un piquet, elle commençait à ne plus sentir son dos, pourtant elle n'osait même pas se plaindre en pensant aux pauvres porteurs qui n'avaient toujours pas reposé une seule fois le fauteuil. Les offrandes chargées, les servantes de Suzaku satisfaites, la procession se remit en branle, pour de nouveau retourner au temple et, cette fois-ci, prier jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Pendant leur absence, une grande statue de Suzaku avait été installée à l'extérieur. Beaucoup moins belle que celle que Mei avait priée le matin même, elle restait majestueuse et inspirait le respect. Dans un seul mouvement, ils se mirent à genoux. Tout un village prosterné devant le dieu, comme dans de nombreux villages au même moment, les cœurs battaient à l'unisson, dans un souci commun de protéger les récoltes futures, et tous les murmures, mêlés en une seule voix, formaient un chant en l'honneur de l'oiseau immortel. Suzaku, dieu protecteur du Kônan, représentant du ciel du Sud, ton peuple te prie et te supplie. A genoux au plus près de l'idole, la prêtresse priait avec ferveur, tant et si bien qu'elle fut surprise quand, à travers ses yeux mi-clos, filtra la lumière orange du soleil couchant.

On la réinstalla, sur son piédestal et on marcha en direction de la rivière. Ce ne fut qu'au bord de l'eau qu'elle put de nouveau descendre. Elle pénétra sans crainte dans l'onde fraîche du cours d'eau et s'enfonça jusqu'au nombril. Elle commença alors ses offrandes. Ce furent d'abord les céréales qui, placées dans de petites barques décorées de fleurs, dérivèrent avec le courant. Puis vint la jarre scellée par les porteurs, qui emporta avec elle tous les souhaits du village. Enfin, Mei tourna le dos aux gens,s'enfonça plus profondément encore dans l'eau, et se défit de ses vêtements. Ainsi, la prêtresse se sacrifiait symboliquement au Dieu. Elle ferma les yeux et pria ardemment, non pas pour les récoltes, non plus pour le village mais pour son souhait qui l'avait hanté toute la journée: rester auprès de Genrô. Elle sentit des mains dans son dos et les caresses d'une étoffe qui recouvrait son corps nu. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et croisa le regard reconnaissant de Yên. La nuit était tombée, des torches avaient été allumées. Un silence de recueillement planait tout autour d'elles. Yên guida Mei hors de l'eau et la fit asseoir dans son fauteuil portable. Les hommes la soulevèrent au moment où les chants reprenaient. Les villageois se dispersèrent de nouveau. Mei fixa avec soulagement les épaules fortes de Genrô, il ne restait plus qu'une étape à passer.

Sur la place du village régnait un chaos indescriptible. Des rires, des cris, des sauts, des murmures, des danses, des acclamations, tout se mélangeait sans distinction. Des enfants couraient dans tous les sens. Certaines personnes étaient déjà installées aux tables du banquet, notamment à la table principale, celle du doyen, où étaient assis des invités de marque, les émissaires impériaux. Ceux-ci, mis au courant par l'aubergiste du déroulement de la fête des moissons, avait demandé au doyen l'autorisation d'y participer. Ce que le vieil homme s'était empressé d'accepter, trop heureux de pouvoir compter de tels hommes à sa table. Un peu plus loin, des petites filles, joliment vêtues, formaient une ronde et chantaient de leurs petites voix aiguës, rêvant chacune d'être un jour choisie comme prêtresse pour la fête de la moisson.

Soudain, au beau milieu de ce désordre, résonna le son d'un tambour. Un coup, puis un autre. La foule se tut et s'écarta, regagnant les tables tout autour de la place.

_Bong_

Les servantes de Suzaku apparurent. Elles se disposèrent en cercle autour du grand feu allumé au centre. Armées de leurs instruments, elles défiaient les villageois de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul bruit!

Bong

Le fauteuil de la prêtresse, porté par des hommes vêtus de noir, apparut dans le cercle lumineux. Les hommes le posèrent au sol et allèrent se fondre dans la foule. Genrô rejoint sa famille et s'assit entre Hoa et Aidoh.

_Bong_

La prêtresse se leva et avança d'un pas vers la lumière. Elle portait de nouveau vêtements. Ses cheveux savamment relevés étaient retenus par des peignes d'or et des fleurs rouges. Un lourd pectoral en or reposait sur sa poitrine. Le léger tissu rouge de sa robe flottait aux vents. Les pans de taffetas s'agitaient sans retenue, découvrant ses chevilles où brillaient des bracelets d'or.

_Bong, Bong, Bong!_

Le rythme s'accéléra, Mei courut vers le centre de la place. Au même moment les servantes de Suzaku entamèrent leur musique. Mei leva doucement les bras, faisant sonner ses bracelets d'or. Brusquement, dans un mouvement rapide, elle s'inclina au sol. Suivant la musique elle remonta doucement, tel un serpent. Jusqu'à se retrouver sur ses pieds.

Genrô la regardait estomaqué. Ses mouvements fluides et gracieux étaient brûlants d'intensité, si bien qu'elle semblait en transe. Dans ses yeux, les lueurs rougeâtres du feu faisaient briller une démence inquiétante. Elle se mit à tourner à tout allure, guidée par une musique de plus en plus rapide.

**CLAP!**

Elle frappa dans ses mains au moment où la musique s'arrêtait et recommençait doucement, suivie par Mei qui se déhanchait langoureusement. La mâchoire de Genrô alla nettoyer le sol. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son amie puisse s'abandonner de la sorte. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement, il la sentait bien différente de l'habitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Bien des mâchoires inférieures béaient, mais Genrô avait la nette impression que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'un de ses fameux émissaires impériaux. Il observait Mei avec bien trop d'intérêt à son goût. Il sursauta en entendant un coup de tambour plus fort que les autres. La musique changea de rythme, entrant dans un passage endiablé. Au beau milieu de la place, Mei semblait possédée. Elle dansait, suivant le rythme avec passion, exécutant des gestes amples et précis qui donnaient à sa danse une force quasi démentielle. Elle semblait ne plus cesser de croître en intensité jusqu'au point culminant où, tout comme la musique, elle retomba essoufflée sur le sol.

Les villageois se levèrent pour applaudir. Mei se releva prestement, souriant étrangement et suivit les servantes de Suzaku à la table qui leur était réservée. Presque aussi tôt le banquet débuta. Les mets les plus délicieux défilèrent sans interruption. Viandes et poissons avaient envahi les tables, d'appétissants morceaux de bœufs parfumaient l'atmosphère et excitaient les papilles des nombreux convives. Mais Genrô ne s'en souciait pas. Il mangeait du bout des lèvres ce que Hoa mettait dans son assiette, ne participant pas aux conversations. Toute son attention était accaparée par Mei. Le drôle de pressentiment qu'il avait eu en la voyant danser se confirmait par son attitude. Elle n'était pas du tout dans son état normal. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés et maladroits, son rire avait quelque chose d'hystérique. Il lui semblait que son regard était vitreux et il aurait juré qu'une ou deux fois elle avait failli tomber de sa chaise.

Le banquet n'avait débuté que depuis une demi-heure quand ce que Genrô craignait arriva. Des jeunes hommes s'approchèrent de Mei et se montrèrent bien entreprenants. Mais Mei n'eut pas la force de les repousser avec sa fougue habituelle. Hoa vit son frère se lever brusquement et le suivit du regard, surprise. Le voyant se diriger vers la table de Mei, elle donna un coup de coude à Aidoh qui elle aussi se mit à fixer la scène incrédule. Un grand silence se fit quand il mit son poing dans le nez des hommes. Tout le village l'observait avec délectation. Les commères aurait de quoi discuter des semaines avec ça. Sans se soucier des autres, il attrapa Mei à bout de bras et l'emporta loin de la fête sous les regards scandalisés des servantes de Suzaku.

_Suite au chapitre 3_

**Pitit lexique pas pratique...**

N'oublions pas qu'à la mort d'Hotohori, c'est son épouse, Hôki, qui est montée sur le trône, assurant la régence jusqu'à ce que Bôshin, leur fils, soit en âge de prendre la tête du pays. (MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Le pouvoir aux femmes!)

Dokurô est le yokai qui tentait de voler le tessen, item magique que les chefs des Monts Reikaku se transmettent de génération en génération. Il était en fait le premier propriétaire du tessen et terrorisait la population avec. Mais le premier chef de bandit l'enferma dans les Monts et s'appropria l'éventail.(cf: le roman _Genrô Den_) A noter que le Tessen que détient Genrô n'est plus le même, l'original était en fer, hérité de Hokurô. Celui-ci lui a été donné par Taiitsu, pour mieux protéger Miaka, il est en diamant. (cf le tome 7 de Fushigi Yugi Suzaku Gaiden)

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**

Je tiens à rappeler que la fête des moissons est tirée de mon imagination (_All Rights Reseved_, Non! je blague) Bref, je me suis inspirée des pratiques paysannes, y ai ajouté un brin de folklore chinois, une soupçon de l'univers de Fushigi Yugi (Aussi bien Suzaku Gaiden que Gembû Gaiden)... et voilà le résultat!

Un MASSACRE!! Ouai bon!

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis...

Envoyez des reviews

Et visitez mon blog: http://miou-mioublack. alors: http://fushigicaffe. mon blog pour tout savoir sur Fushigi!!

Rendez vous au chapitre 3...


	4. Etape 3: Brisée

**Transformation 1 : Rose Tendre**

_Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier,_

_devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier._

_Le géant de papier, Jean-Jacques Laffont_

**Étape 3: Brisée**

_Pour toi je serais tout._

_Loup et agneau._

_Assassin et juge._

_Amant et ami._

_Sage et fou..._

_... Folie qu'exalte ton sourire._

Mei émergea difficilement de son sommeil. Bien que réveillée, elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. En revanche, elle sentait contre sa peau la brûlure du soleil, le souffle léger du vent. Elle entendait aussi le bruit d'une respiration assez proche. Elle tâta d'une main hésitante autour d'elle, Xia-Lane n'était pas là... Dans un effort surhumain, elle parvint à ouvrir les paupières et presque immédiatement les referma. La lumière était trop violente pour ses yeux endormis. Sa tête pesait des tonnes sur son oreiller, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir la soulever. La personne à côté d'elle remua:

- Ca y est, t'es décidée à t'lever!

Mei fut tellement surprise par cette voix qu'elle se releva brusquement et ouvrit les yeux sans ménagement, si bien qu'elle fut prise de violents vertiges. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et l'appuya contre ses genoux. Se pouvait-il que ce soit vrai? Qu'il soit là dans sa chambre... impossible, pas lui. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et ouvrit doucement les yeux. C'était bien lui. Genrô la fixait sans un mot. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le dos totalement appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, il semblait attendre qu'elle soit prête à l'écouter. Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais un trou noir répondait aux appels désespérés de son cerveau. Elle se redressa doucement et regarda son ami.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir, répondit-il apparemment en colère, qu'est ce qui s'est passé au moment où tu es allée au temple pour te changer ?

Mei le fixa, il était très sérieux, comme si quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Elle se mit à fouiller dans sa mémoire. Peu à peu, elle parvint à reconstituer la journée de la veille, et ce malgré les images qui lui apparaissaient et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à analyser. Elle se concentra un peu plus et finit par répondre:

- Elles m'ont amenée dans une pièce où se trouvaient mes vêtements. J'étais de plus en plus terrifiée et j'avais froid. Je ne voulais plus aller danser... Yên a essayé de me rassurer, et m'a offert à boire, une tisane je crois, elle a dit que ça me détendrait. Et c'est vrai que je me suis sentie mieux, mais j'ai eu sommeil. Je me rappelle d'elles en train de m'aider à m'habiller, puis plus rien... j'ai beau essayer... je ne me rappelle plus... termina-t-elle hésitante.

- Pssssss, siffla Genrô, c'est bien ce que je pensais, elles t'ont droguée, ces garces!

Le cœur de Mei se serra douloureusement. Comment avaient-elles pu lui faire ça? Elle leur avait fait confiance et elles lui avaient fait ingérer une drogue contre sa volonté. Elle se mit à mâchonner ses lèvres alors que des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Une inquiétude l'envahissait. Elle regarda Genrô qui faisait toujours la tête. Il bougonnait des mots incompréhensibles tout en tapant du pied sur le plancher. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et lui demanda, gênée:

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de bizarre?

Il tourna la tête vivement vers elle, visiblement surpris, puis se détourna. Elle ne voyait plus du tout son visage, n'entendant que sa voix assurée lui répondre:

- NON, rien du tout! T'as juste dansé comme une possédée! T'as d'la chance que j'étais là pour te surveiller parce qu'y a des cons qu'y ont essayé d'en profiter. J'leur ai arrangé la tronche!

Il y eut un long silence. Genrô se sentait mal à l'aise. Le souvenir de la veille l'envahit. Quand il l'avait doucement déposée dans son lit... A moitié endormie... Ce qu'elle lui avait dit... La douceur de ses mains sur sa joue... Il remua sur sa chaise, les joues brûlantes d'embarras. Comme si sa confusion ne suffisait pas, il s'était fait taquiner toute la matinée pour son emportement. Il eut beau leur expliquer que ce n'était pas la jalousie qui l'avait poussé à agir, il s'était fait charrier par sa famille et celle de Mei. Ils avaient heureusement cru à son histoire de drogue. Eux-mêmes avaient dû reconnaître que les actions de la jeune fille étaient loin de ses habitudes. Il était venu à son chevet, inquiet, mais surtout poussé par les mères entremetteuses, persuadées que c'était l'occasion où jamais de rapprocher les deux tourtereaux. Le silence de Mei le préoccupait, mais il n'osait pas non plus la regarder en face, avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit...

- Merci, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, la voix brisée.

- AH NON! TU NE VAS PAS TE METTRE A CHIALER cria-t-il en se retournant vivement, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle souriait simplement. Les joues rougies par le trouble, elle regardait ses mains crispées sur le drap. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part. Déconcerté, il se leva, grogna un son inaudible et quitta la chambre. Au claquement de la porte Mei se recroquevilla. Elle souriait toujours, mais une larme brillait sur sa joue.

Genrô sortit de la maison des Feng à toute allure et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Tien-Wang l'y attendait, assis à la même table que les deux familles:

- On y va Tien-Wang, j't'accompagne aux champs, j'viens déj'ner et j'm'tire! On m'attend aux Monts Reikaku.

- Shun'u...

- Oui M'man, j'm'en irai pas sans dire au revoir!

- Shun'u...

- T'en fais pas j'm'occuperai bien du champ avant de partir

- Shun'u...

- Ca suffit maintenant M'man! Allons-y Tien-Wang.

Et sans écouter ce que lui dit sa mère, il poussa la porte et sortit, Tien-Wang sur les talons. A l'allure à laquelle marchait Genrô, il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour rejoindre les champs. Genrô s'était juré de partir dès que la fête des moissons serait finie et il le ferait l'après-midi même... mais en attendant il allait devoir travailler. Une fois la récolte terminée, Suzaku honoré, il fallait préparer les champs pour l'hiver, en l'occurrence retourner la terre et la nettoyer de ses impuretés pour qu'elle se repose et se ressource pour la prochaine saison. On n'avait plus spécialement besoin de lui pour ce travail, mais il y avait une énorme bûche tombée dans le champ, or Tien-Wang et sa faible constitution auraient eu du mal à en venir à bout sans lui. Ils se mirent immédiatement à la besogne. Au cours des deux semaines qu'ils avaient passé aux champs ensemble, Tien-Wang n'avait jamais vu Genrô mettre tant de cœur à l'ouvrage, ce qui était peu dire connaissant l'énergie débordante du jeune homme. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Trop heureux de retrouver ses Monts Reikaku, Kôji et tous ses hommes, Genrô sentait sa gorge devenir désagréablement sèche et son estomac se nouer. S'il n'avait pas promis à sa mère de venir lui dire au revoir avant de partir, il se serait envolé sur le champ vers sa véritable maison.

Tien-Wang, de son côté, était affligé par le départ du roux. Il était devenu extrêmement nerveux en présence de Genrô depuis l'instant où il avait appris qu'il était le chef des bandits des Monts Reikaku. Il ne s'agissait pas de peur mais d'admiration, celle-là même qui nous pousse à vénérer celui à qui on ne pourra jamais ressembler. Il n'appelait plus le jeune homme que par son nom de bandit, il lui tournait autour comme un enfant, mais osait à peine lui parler, intimidé par le personnage. Genrô avait beau lui expliquer qu'il était toujours le même idiot roux, rien n'y faisait. Tien-Wang redevenait un enfant admiratif devant le flamboyant chef des bandits. C'était donc avec tristesse qu'il le voyait trépigner comme l'adolescent qu'il n'était plus.

Genrô le surprit alors qu'il le fixait de ses grands yeux tristes, si semblables à ceux de sa cousine. Tien-Wang baissa le regard en rougissant alors que le grand roux secouait la tête, désespéré. Se pouvait-il qu'il attire les pleureurs? A cet instant il leva la tête et aperçut Mei « Ben tiens v'là l'aut' » pensa-t-il plus amusé que fâché. La jeune fille marchait distraitement vers la forêt, accompagnée de Xia-Ping et d'une fille du village qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Le nez levé vers la cime des arbres, elle ne faisait pas grand cas de ses deux compagnes qui discutaient en l'ignorant. Elle baissa ses grands yeux rêveurs vers lui et fit de larges signes enthousiastes à son intention. Il rit. Il était surtout soulagé de constater qu'elle ne gardait aucune séquelle visible de la drogue. Après l'avoir gratifié d'une grimace affreuse qui scandalisa les deux filles, elle disparut dans les sous-bois. Il haussa les épaules et continua à travailler. Mei avait l'air de bien prendre son départ, contrairement à l'autre à côté de lui. Pas de larmes, pas de regards tristes et déçus, pas de reproches, elle se comportait comme à son habitude, enjouée et taquine. Il était content de ne pas avoir à la consoler comme il avait toujours eu à le faire.

Il regarda le ciel, le soleil était déjà haut. Ils étaient arrivés tard aux champs et ils devraient bientôt rentrer pour le déjeuner. Genrô s'activa avec encore plus de conviction, il ne tenait pas à retarder son départ. Une bonne heure passa avant que, essoufflé, Tien-Wang lui réclame une pause que Genrô ne put lui refuser. Ils avaient bien avancé et leur tâche serait vite menée à terme. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ils restaient toujours silencieux. Tien-Wang était prostré, incapable d'accepter le départ de Genrô. On voyait briller, dans ses yeux, les larmes qu'il se retenait de verser. Genrô était désolé mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il regardait fixement le petit sentier qui sortait du village, il remarqua d'ailleurs des gens qui s'avançaient rapidement vers la forêt. Il ne tarda pas à reconnaître les étrangers. Il estimait qu'il était largement temps pour eux de retourner au palais impérial, mais ils ne semblaient pas pressés de quitter le confort que leur offrait cet idiot qui servait de doyen au village.

Quand ils passèrent auprès des deux jeunes hommes, les émissaires les saluèrent mais ils ne répondirent pas réellement, ce qui ne sembla pas les formaliser. D'un pas pressé, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois et disparurent bien vite de la vue de Genrô. Celui-ci se releva immédiatement. Voir ces fonctionnaires pompeux l'avait énervé, si bien qu'il ne tenait déjà plus en place. Il repartit à sa corvée en traînant derrière lui un Tien-Wang qui pestait contre cette putain d'hyperactivité qui faisait chier tout le monde...

Genrô poussa la porte de sa maison avec énergie. Bien qu'écrasé par la chaleur, rouge comme une tomate, il souriait, fier du travail abattu et soulagé de sentir l'heure du départ approcher. Tien-Wang entra à sa suite, visiblement exténué et inconsolable. Genrô l'avait invité à rester déjeuner avec eux car, connaissant sa mère, elle avait dû organiser un fastueux repas pour son départ. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà rassemblé et vaquait à diverses occupations. Ses trois beaux frères discutaient assis sur le seuil de la porte. Hoa, son gros ventre en l'air, racontait une histoire aux enfants pour les garder calmes, pendant que les trois autres sœurs assises autour d'elle écossaient des haricots. La cousine de Mei regardait le ciel, le nez par la fenêtre, peu concernée par l'agitation qui régnait dans la cuisine. Genrô chercha sa mère des yeux. Devant le foyer, en compagnie de Xine-Lane et Ming, elle parlait avec animation. Quand son regard croisa celui de son fils, elle se tut. Il put remarquer à quel point elle semblait inquiète.

- Les filles ne sont pas avec toi par hasard ?demanda -t-elle de but en blanc.

- Les filles? Mei et Xia-Ping? Non, pourquoi?

- Ca fait un moment qu'elles auraient du rentrer expliqua Xine-Lane la voix étranglée.

Genrô sentit son estomac se contracter alors qu'un serpent venimeux se mit à ramper vigoureusement dans ses intestins. Il revit les grands pas pressés des émissaires. Pourquoi la forêt? Il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Il regarda tout le monde dans la pièce et fit volte-face. « J'vais les chercher! » cria-t-il en courant.

Mei soupira pour la centième fois. Depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans la forêt pour ramasser du bois ses compagnes n'avaient cessé de flâner, s'extasiant devant la beauté de telle fleur, écoutant attentivement le chant de tel oiseau, en profitant pour se moquer de Mei qui s'était fait remarquer au banquet de la veille au soir. Ainsi une tâche qui aurait dû durer une demi heure s'éternisait, s'éternisait, s'_ééééééééééééééternisait_.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, quand, pour la millième fois, Xia-Ping et son amie s'arrêtèrent devant une fleur et s'accroupirent pour en admirer la beauté, tout en se remémorant comment Genrô avait attrapé Mei sans ménagement afin de quitter le banquet. Évidemment tout le monde avait imaginé beaucoup de choses scandaleuses par la suite, et les filles se faisaient un plaisir de le lui rappeler. Si Mei se fichait un peu de ce que pensait la grande maigraille qui les accompagnait, tout comme l'ensemble du village, elle aurait voulu obtenir un peu de soutien de la part d'un membre de sa famille. Mais Xia-Ping s'amusait plus que les autre encore des ragots qui se tissaient sur le dos de Mei et Genrô. La jeune fille regarda sa cousine avec tristesse. Elle savait mieux que quiconque les raisons de cette attitude égoïste.

Lors d'une dispute mémorable qui avait mis sens dessus dessous leur chambre et terrifiée la petite Xia-Lane, Xia-Ping lui avait avoué haïr l'amitié qui unissait les deux jeunes gens. Genrô ne s'occupait que de Mei, or elle aurait voulu qu'il se soucie d'elle, qu'il la regarde. Elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué que certaines filles du village lui en voulait pour les mêmes raisons, qu'à se faire cajoler par Genrô, elle s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemies... Mei avait accueilli la nouvelle avec beaucoup d'étonnement. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que Genrô avait un tel succès auprès des filles. Avant, violent et sans tact, il les faisait fuir. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa froideur et son indifférence qui l'auréolaient de mystère...Mei ne voulait même pas connaître leurs raisons. Leur jalousie la rendait malade et leur bêtise la révoltait.

Alors que les deux filles se mettait à rire à gorge déployée de l'œil au beurre noir d'un des Dom Juan du village, Mei se laissa tomber au sol, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Elle posa ses bûches à côté d'elle et se mit à jouer avec une brindille. Elle pensait à Genrô. Il allait bientôt partir et elle ignorait quand il se déciderait à revenir la voir. Elle avait été tellement heureuse des deux semaines qu'elle avait passées à ses côtés. Elle s'était amusée. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup changé et grandi, mais leur complicité était la même. Genrô avait énormément travaillé aux champs et Mei avait été débordée par la préparation de la cérémonie. Pourtant, ils avaient trouvé le temps de passer des bons moments ensemble, comme au début de leur adolescence. Mei se remémora avec tendresse l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé au ruisseau à pêcher des écrevisses qu'ils avaient ramenées fièrement chez eux le soir. Mais Genrô, qui avait fui ses obligations aux champs, s'était fait taper sur les doigts, ou plutôt étouffer entre les gros seins. Pour parfaire la punition, il n'avait pas eu droit au fruit de sa pêche au dîner. Malgré tout, ils ne regrettaient par leur escapade. Ils avaient tellement ri cet après-midi là, que Mei en avait pleuré. Elle rit doucement au souvenir de cette journée... Quelque part, elle concevait la jalousie des autres filles, mais elle était fière que ce soit avec elle que Genrô ait choisi de passer son temps libre durant son séjour à Taito.

Elle se redressa vivement, interrompue dans ses pensées par le craquement d'une brindille. Son regard inquiet se promena aux alentours. Elle aperçut des silhouettes qui se rapprochaient doucement d'elles. Avec précaution, elle se leva et s'approcha de ses compagnes.

- On ferait mieux, d'y aller, murmura-t-elle, penchée vers elles.

Elles interrompirent leur discussion et la dévisagèrent, surprises. Sans protester, elles se levèrent et suivirent leur aînée qui prenait le chemin du retour. Sans Genrô à ses côtés, Mei craignait la forêt. Elle la savait fréquentée par des bandits et pas forcément ceux des Monts Reikaku. De toute façon, même s'il s'était agi des hommes de Genrô, elle n'aurait jamais pu prouver qu'elles étaient des amies de leur chef. Mei scruta les alentours, soucieuse. Si ce qu'on disait était vrai, mieux valait pour elles que ce soient des hommes des Monts Reikaku qui les surprennent, car elles n'avaient rien sur elles, pas la moindre piécette. Or si les bandits des Reikaku les laisseraient partir sans dommage, il n'en serait pas de même pour d'autres hommes qui, n'étant pas sur leur territoire, se montreraient sans pitié. Tremblante, Mei jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, sa cousine et son amie n'en menaient pas large. Elle les attrapa par les épaules et les ramena vers elle dans un geste protecteur qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle distingua bientôt des pas, les hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Elles marchèrent plus vite pour regagner le sentier qu'elles avaient quitté au cours de leur flânerie. Mei n'osait pas se retourner, mais les bruits de pas soutenus lui indiquaient que les hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Inquiète, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux arbres autour d'elle cherchant un moyen de se défendre ou au moins se protéger. Les pas derrière elles se firent plus pressés. N'y tenant plus, elle regarda en arrière. D'une œillade, elle reconnut les deux émissaires impériaux et leurs trois soldats, ce qui ne la rassura pas pour autant. Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas déclarés plus tôt? Pourquoi les suivre ? Les poursuivants s'arrêtèrent et celui qui semblait être le chef lança sur un ton enjoué:

- Et bien mesdemoiselles! Pourquoi nous fuyiez-vous ainsi?

D'un seul bloc les trois filles se retournèrent et les dévisagèrent. Alors que Mei restait sur ses gardes, consciente de l'étrangeté de leur comportement, elle sentit les deux autres se détendre d'un coup. L'amie de Xia-ping leur sourit et, portant une main sur son cœur, répondit:

- Vous nous avez fait peur! Nous pensions qu'il s'agissait de ces affreux bandits. Il arrive que ces monstres qui vivent sur les Monts Reikaku descendent jusqu'ici...

- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre avec nous.

Xia-Ping et son amie se mirent à rire bêtement, mais Mei continua à dévisager durement les cinq hommes:

- Peut-être nous accompagnerez vous dans notre promenade? reprit l'émissaire tout sourire.

- Ca ira, merci, répondit précipitamment Mei en s'inclinant profondément pour les saluer, nous devons de partir. Nos mères ne pardonneraient aucun retard. Nous sommes réellement confuses.

Après s'être une nouvelle fois profondément inclinée, elle tira ses deux compagnes en arrière et reprit sa route vers le village. Les deux filles, traînant un peu des pieds, échangeaient des regard étonnés, mais la suivirent sans trop se poser de questions. L'air mielleux du fonctionnaire disparut de son visage. Il fit signe aux soldats. Ricanant, deux d'entre eux acquiescèrent et avancèrent, vers les traînardes. Ils les attrapèrent et les emprisonnèrent dans leurs gros bras. Elles crièrent de toutes leurs forces avant que les hommes ne les bâillonnent de leurs mains. Mei fit volte face et les fixa sans surprise. De la colère se lisait sur son visage:

- Laissez-les tranquilles. Croyez-vous que vous vous en sortirez aussi facilement ? Si vous agressez des jeunes filles de ce village, les hommes vous tueront, tout envoyés impériaux que vous êtes.

- Ces lavettes! s'esclaffa le soldat aux mains libres, tous éclatèrent de rire, on violerait leur propre fille sous leur nez qu'ils ne diraient rien... alors pour ce qui est de s'amuser avec une orpheline comme toi...

- Moi... répéta Mei incrédule.

- Oui mon petit, susurra le vieil émissaire, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi au village. On nous a dit que ton père était mort, on nous a dit aussi quel charmant petit bout de femme tu es, très difficile qui plus est. Tu refuses tes prétendants. On s'est fait un plaisir de nous raconter ta vie. Tu es très appréciée, si le code moral ne les en empêchait pas, je crois que beaucoup d'hommes te feraient des crasses.

- Et vous alors? Vous vous le permettez! rétorqua Mei, tremblant de la tête aux pieds de peur et de colère.

- Nous? Mais voyons ma chère, nous, nous sommes au dessus de vos lois! Vous êtes des chiens, nous pouvons vous faire ce que nous désirons.

Xia-Ping jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousine qui, bien que très visiblement terrifiée, fixait les hommes avec un air de défi. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se demandait où Mei trouvait le courage d'être encore là. A sa place, elle aurait fui depuis longtemps sans demander son reste. Mais elle restait face à eux, prête à se défendre toutes griffes dehors

Mei serra le poing, elle avait peur bien sûr, mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir, abandonner sa cousine et son amie était contre ses principes et, de toutes façons, ils l'auraient poursuivie. Leur tourner le dos, c'était se désavantager, elle le savait. Elle était dans une impasse et se demandait encore comment s'en sortir. L'homme reprit:

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te trouver, ce jeune rouquin à l'air fougueux était toujours dans ton sillage. Mais heureusement aujourd'hui tu es venue seule ici, ou plutôt tu es venue en compagnie d'un bon gibier. Elles ne sont pas aussi jolies que toi, mais elles nous occuperont bien.

Le rire gras des hommes résonna dans la forêt sombre. Mei se mordit les lèvres. Il était cruel de lui rappeler que Genrô n'était pas là pour la protéger. Elle ne cessait pas de penser à lui, à sa force, à la protection qu'il lui avait toujours apportée... Sa solitude dans cette situation complexe lui faisait encore plus mal. Son estomac douloureux et ses membres tremblants la suppliaient de partir mais sa raison la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle n'irait nulle part sans les deux filles. L'émissaire la fixait avec appétit, une lueur démente dans les yeux. Il leva la main et fit signe à son homme de main de l'attraper. Le soldat sourit et s'avança vers elle. Toute la force de Mei s'écroula. Se retournant précipitamment, elle prit ses jambes à son coup. Elle se haïssait, haïssait sa faiblesse, mais ne parvenait pas à faire demi-tour. Elle entendait derrière elle la course de l'homme et imaginait avec horreur son sourire carnassier. Sa robe la gênait, battant contre ses jambes encore alourdies par la drogue de la veille. Elle sentait qu'il se rapprochait derrière elle. Soudain, elle se sentit retenue vers l'arrière. Le soldat s'était saisi du pan flottant de sa robe. Essayant de résister, elle bascula vers l'avant et s'effondra sur le sol, le visage contre terre. Immédiatement, l'homme prit le dessus. Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et la força à se relever. Sous la douleur, Mei ouvra la bouche, comme pour crier, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il l'enserra de toute sa force brute contre son corps musculeux de soldat bien entraîné. Mei se débattait comme un beau diable, distribuant les coups de ses membres libres, mais il ne céda pas. Il la ramenait obstinément à son chef. Quand elle aperçut le sourire victorieux du fonctionnaire à son arrivée, elle paniqua. Elle mordit le soldat qui, hurlant de douleur, la frappa si fort qu'elle alla percuter un arbre sous les yeux effarés des deux jeunes filles. A moitié assommée, Mei atterrit entre les racines noueuses de l'arbre. Le fonctionnaire avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Voyons calmez-vous lieutenant, vous allez m'abîmer mon petit jouet, un si joli minois! De plus ce serait beaucoup moins agréable si elle ne se défendait pas un minimum!

Mei tressaillit. Comment pouvait-on dire de telles monstruosités, en souriant ainsi ? Elle jeta un regard désolé vers les prisonnières. Si elles n'étaient pas venues avec elle, elles n'auraient pas eu à subir un tel spectacle. Le fonctionnaire avança l'une de ses grosses pattes grasses vers Mei. D'un geste défensif, elle frappa cette main et la dévia. Il exultait:

- C'est bien, oui c'est bien. C'est cet esprit guerrier qui m'excite.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Alors si elle ne se défendait pas, tout irait bien… Elle respira profondément et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit se poser sur son corps les grosses mains de l'émissaire impérial. Prenant sur elle, elle ne réagit pas. Il caressa avec insistance le corps sans résistance de Mei, s'attardait sur ses seins, relevant ses jupons pour accéder aux zones inexplorées de ce trésor qu'il maintenait au sol. Elle respirait toujours plus profondément pour s'empêcher de le frapper... elle l'aurait à l'usure, elle ne craquerait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, agacé, il grogna:

- Dis donc où est passée ta fougue ?... Ca ne me plaît pas du tout.

Le regard sauvage que lui décocha Mei lui fit prendre conscience du défi qu'elle lui lançait. Elle avait très bien compris que si elle ne s'énervait pas, il ne serait pas assez excité pour lui faire du mal. Il se mit à trembler de plaisir. Cette fleur qu'il avait tant convoitée se révélait plus sauvage et plus savoureuse que ce qu'il avait put imaginer. Elle lui plaisait de plus en plus, une telle résistance et un tel calme avait déclenché un besoin irraisonné de lui faire du mal. Ce fut avec un large sourire qu'il la gifla. Rien, pas de réaction. Il la gifla de nouveau. Toujours rien. Il se mit à grincer des dents, à la fois amusé et agacé. Rageusement, il la frappa de nouveau. Sa joue devint très rouge et du sang coula de la commissure de ses lèvres, mais elle ne réagit toujours pas, plantant son regard fier dans ses petits yeux porcins. Il se faisait battre à son propre jeu.

Mei remarqua que le chef des soldats donna un ordre silencieux à ses hommes. D'un seul mouvement, ils se mirent à tripoter allégrement les petites qui, en pleurs, se débattaient de leur mieux. Une grande rage explosa dans l'abdomen de Mei et, bien que sachant qu'elle avait perdue si elle le faisait, elle se mit à crier en se débattant:

- Lâchez-les, bande de connards! Lâchez-les!

Le gros fonctionnaire la frappa pour l'immobiliser. Mei lui cracha au visage. Il trépignait. Son jeu favori avait repris. Il s'approcha d'elle et, d'un coup sec, déchira le devant de sa robe. Mei lui asséna de grands coups qui ne firent qu'attiser sa flamme. Il se fit beaucoup plus pressant. Il fit signe au lieutenant et à son apprenti, un jeune fonctionnaire petit et maigre, d'approcher. Les deux hommes immobilisèrent Mei au sol. Bien que sachant que c'était vain, elle se mit à appeler au secours de toutes ses forces. Il déchira les derniers pans de robe qui le gênaient, puis s'allongea de tout son poids sur la jeune fille. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Folle de dégoût, elle sentait le contact de ce gros porc bedonnant sur sa peau mise à nue. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour lui lécher le visage, Mei, dans un geste désespéré, lui mordit l'oreille de toute sa force. Il se mit à hurler et se redressa. Elle sentit entre ses dents un morceau de chair flasque alors qu'un liquide chaud coulait sur son visage. Elle lui cracha à la figure son morceau d'oreille. L'homme la fixa de ses yeux où brillait la démence et la frappa de toutes ses forces.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et commença à explorer son corps de ses mains, puis de ses lèvres. Il s'attarda, un peu plus sur l'un de ses seins ronds à la douceur exquise... Soudain, il le mordit avec force. Mei laissa échapper un cri perçant qui résonna dans la forêt silencieuse. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent en toute hâte. Le visage de l'homme se fendit en un sourire cruel, il était fou de désir. Il la voulait. Il la voulait tant. Il se redressa légèrement et sans ménagement la pénétra. Mei sentit une douleur fulgurante traverser son bassin. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et se débattit vivement. L'une de ses mains échappa à l'apprenti. Elle griffa le fonctionnaire sur la joue. Il grogna de plaisir et bougea en elle. Elle sentait le va-et-vient douloureux en elle. Son estomac était sens dessus dessous, elle faisait de son mieux pour le repousser, le griffant sauvagement, assénant des coups. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues douloureuses. L'homme au-dessus d'elle beuglait de plaisir, les autres trépignaient en attendant leur tour. Elle les haïssait, elle voulait, qu'ils meurent, elle voulait qu'ils souffrent, ils l'avaient salie.

Pourrait-elle de nouveaux le regarder en face? Elle aurait tellement honte. Serait-il encore capable de l'accepter comme amie? Son cœur lui fit mal. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle voulait qu'il la sauve...

- GENRÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il n'était dans la forêt que depuis cinq minutes environs quand il entendit le premier cri. Il reconnut la voix de Mei. Il se mit à courir dans cette direction, une rage folle étreignant son ventre. Il ne s'étaient écoulées que quelques secondes quand, pour la seconde fois, la voix de Mei déchira le silence de la forêt. Il courut plus vite encore. Il ne réfléchissait plus, son corps réagissait seul. Le mot « tuer » dansait dans sa tête avec une persistance telle que son visage s'était transformé. Canines sorties, les yeux brillants, il courrait à travers les bois, sortant des sentiers battus. Son corps penché vers l'avant, il fendait l'air avec aisance. Il ressemblait à un loup prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Quelques minutes après le dernier cri, il entendit son nom résonner sous le couvert des arbres. L'abominable appel au secours lui serra la gorge et lui fit perdre la raison. Il usa de sa vitesse surhumaine pour rejoindre le lieu de l'agression. Ses yeux perçants ne mirent qu'une demi-seconde à analyser la situation et son ouïe canine lui permit de localiser avec précision les cinq hommes. Il sauta tout d'abord sur les deux soldats un peu en retrait et les assomma d'un seul coup à la nuque. Il enchaîna directement sur le gros fonctionnaire qui gesticulait au dessus de Mei en gémissant de plaisir. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira vers l'arrière.

Les filles que Genrô avait libérées de leurs agresseurs se dépêtrèrent des corps lourds et mous , puis regardèrent la scène avec horreur. Le vieux porc gisait au sol, Genrô debout sur ses bijoux de famille. Il pleurait en suppliant ses soldats de venir l'aider. Le seul encore sur pied s'approcha prudemment alors que l'apprenti, incapable de bouger, fixait l'homme-loup avec une peur grandissante. Genrô observa Mei. A peine libérée de l'emprise des trois hommes, elle s'était recroquevillée et, tenant possessivement l'arbre le plus proche, détournait fermement les yeux. Elle était misérable dans ses vêtements déchirés qui pendaient sur son corps meurtri. La colère de Genrô atteint son paroxysme. Il se jeta sans crainte sur le soldat. L'homme brandit un couteau qui se planta dans l'épaule de l'assaillant. Celui-ci roula au sol sous la douleur et dans un élan de colère arracha l'arme de sa plaie. Le soldat s'approcha de lui et le roua de coup, mais Genrô ne se laissa pas démonter. Alors que le pied de l'homme s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur son visage, il y enfonça le couteau. L'homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol en hurlant. Genrô en profita pour se relever et l'assommer d'un seul coup de pied à la tempe.

Puis il se retourna vivement et attaqua le gros fonctionnaire gras, suant, à moitié nu, plié en deux par la douleur qu'avait affligé Genrô à ses bijoux de famille. Il tressaillit en voyant le regard du jeune homme. Il prit peur et se mit à balbutier:

- A... a... a... Halte! Au nom de l'Impératrice. Je... Je suis... je… un fonctionnaire impérial. Si vous me faite le moindre... le moindre mal, sa majesté l'Impératrice lancera l'armée contre vous!

- Ah ouais!lança Genrô dans un grognement animal. Allez-y, lancez l'armée contre moi! Je suis Genrô des Monts Reikaku!

L'homme éberlué, ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme une carpe hors de l'eau. Ce nom résonna comme un glas dans son cerveau vidé par la peur. Le jeune chef des Monts Reikaku. Il avait face à lui un bandit assez fort pour diriger une centaine de hors-la-loi connus pour leur férocité... Et il avait violé leur territoire sacré. Les Monts Reikaku étaient sous la juridiction des bandits, aucun des pouvoirs impériaux n'avait cours en ces lieux, seul cet homme-là faisait la loi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au visage furibond du roux flamboyant. Il avait visiblement fait une énorme bêtise, violer une fille sur son territoire... Mais en y repensant cette petite garce n'avait-elle pas appelé quelqu'un? N'avait-elle pas appelé Genrô? N'était-ce pas avec ce rouquin-là qu'elle passait ses journées? Ce rouquin-là qu'il avait tant chercher à éviter... Il perdit toute contenance, des nausées remuèrent son estomac. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait touché à la dame du chef des Monts Reikaku ? Il se mit à genoux, front contre terre.

- P... P... Pitié! Genrô-sama! Ceci est une regrettable erreur, j'ignorais que cette belle demoiselle était votre amie, si je l'avais su, jamais je n'aurais posé un doigt sur sa personne... Épargnez-moi, Genrô-sama... je vous en prie!

Le jeune homme lui sauta dessus et lui asséna un grand coup au visage. L'homme, effrayé, se pissa dessus, tremblant, pleurant, ne sachant plus que dire ou faire pour épargner sa vie. Le garçon au dessus de lui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ses yeux déments brillaient de rage. Ses traits fins étaient déformés par une colère sans nom. Ses petits crocs pointus menaçaient des pires horreurs. Une poigne de fer se referma sur son cou épais et peu à peu se resserrait. L'air n'arrivait plus à ses poumons, il suffoquait.

- Mon amie ou non, tu te dois de respecter les femmes... C'est ici que tu vas mourir...

- ASSEZ!

Au son de la voix aiguë de Mei, Genrô relâcha prise et se redressa. Son visage reprit peu à peu forme humaine. Bien que ses yeux exprimassent toujours une colère sourde, ils avaient perdu leur lueur de démence. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme défait qui se pâmait au sol, toute dignité abandonnée. Il lui cracha dessus et se détourna de lui. Il regarda Mei. Elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, tout son corps crispé, ses muscles bandés comme prête à fuir. Ses mains tremblantes étaient si fortement accrochées au tronc derrière elle que des écorchures sanglantes couvraient ses paumes. Le coeur du jeune homme se serra douloureusement. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cette horreur? Elle s'était toujours montrée dévouée aux dieux, à ses parents, à ses amis... Pourquoi cette épreuve lui avait-elle été infligée? Il se sentait réellement concerné... Sa seule amie dans ce village de merde... et il n'avait pas su la protéger...

Il fit un pas vers elle. Son corps se contracta un peu plus. Elle le dévisageait effrayée, puis son regard tomba sur les hommes assommés et sur le fonctionnaire porcin, évanoui dans ses excréments. Répugnée, elle se pencha vers l'avant et vomit. Genrô se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir, le choc avait eu raison d'elle et ce fut à demi consciente qu'il l'accueillit dans ses bras.

Elle ne se débattit pas. Elle ne distinguait pas le visage de la personne qui la serrait contre son torse, mais elle ressentait cette chaleur rassurante, ce parfum connu. Totalement en confiance, elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle le voyait, petit garçon la disputant à cause de ses larmes incessantes mais tenant sa main dans la sienne. Elle sentait cette ferme pression sur ses mains douloureuses. Elle se perdit dans l'inconscient.

Genrô sentit le petit corps se détendre dans ses bras. Il reposa délicatement la main meurtrie qu'il serrait dans la sienne et, se délestant de sa tunique, couvrit pudiquement le corps dénudé de la jeune fille. Il la souleva comme un objet fragile et fit signe aux deux autres filles de le suivre. Mei s'accrocha à sa chemise blanche. Il la regarda, désolé, et posa un baiser sur son front... Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus?

Une douleur lancinante martelait son bas ventre. D'horribles caresses parcouraient son corps dénudé et meurtri. Elle fut prise de spasmes. Elle se débattit de son mieux. Les contractions de son estomac étaient de plus en plus violentes. Elle se redressa brusquement et vomit.

Elle resta un long moment recroquevillée, les mains crispés sur son ventre. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait son bassin. Des brides de souvenirs brûlaient son esprit. L'image obsédante d'un homme au sourire cruel, soufflant comme un bœuf prêt à charger juste au dessus d'elle. Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Ce devait être un rêve. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, cette horreur n'avait pas pu réellement arriver. Pourtant, cette douleur qui lui transperçait le bas ventre lui hurlait le contraire. Non, c'était impossible, c'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar...

Les blessures et les hématomes sur son corps la lançaient atrocement. Elle revit avec dégoût le sourire de jouissance de cet homme au visage porcin. Un spasme violent souleva son estomac et, avant qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, toute sa haine souilla son lit. Elle serra entre ses doigts tremblants, ses draps humides et se mit à pleurer. Elle entendit à peine le claquement de la porte que l'on refermait.

Xine-Lane resta un long moment adossée à la porte à observer sa fille. Mei était dans un état pitoyable. Repliée sur elle-même, elle sanglotait. Le tissu blanc de son vêtement qui collé à sa peau était devenu transparent et moite. L'odeur amère de la vomissure rendait l'atmosphère de la chambre nauséabonde. Prostrée, elle ne bougeait pas, ne laissant même pas deviner si elle l'avait entendue entrer. Un spasme crispa son estomac. Xia-Ping leur avait raconté en détail ce qui s'était passé. La colère ravageait son esprit. Comment avait-on pu déshonorer sa fille ainsi? Que deviendrait-elle? Plus aucun homme ne voudrait l'épouser. Quel avenir avait-elle encore après un tel affront? Elle se mordit la lèvre. On dirait que c'était de son unique faute... Que si son père n'était pas mort tout cela ne serait pas arrivé... Que c'était du à son éducation... Qu'elle avait du se laisser faire... Qu'elle n'était qu'une catin...

Xine-Lane ressortit précipitamment et courut presque dans le couloir. Mei était finie. Ils l'avaient détruite... Peut-être auraient-ils mieux fait de la tuer à ce moment. C'était la faute de Genrô, pourquoi était-il allé la sauver? Si il n'était pas intervenu ils l'auraient peut-être achevée. Bien sûr, en tant que mère, elle aurait souffert de la mort de Mei... Mais rien ne saurait être plus douloureux que de voir sa fille en miettes, bafouée et rejetée de tous. Elle entra dans la cuisine, les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde était réuni, attendant, anxieux, des nouvelles de la jeune fille. Seul Genrô manquait à l'appel.

- Alors? demanda la mère de Genrô, bondissant de sa chaise.

- Elle s'est réveillée.

- Elle a dit quelque chose? demanda Xia-Ping en pleurs

- Non, sanglota Xine-Lane, je n'ai pas pu lui dire un mot. Je ne sais même pas si elle s'est rendue compte de ma présence. Je... Je vais la laver un peu, que quelqu'un m'apporte de l'eau.

Elle se retourna doucement et refit le chemin inverse. Ses pas étaient lents et hésitants. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa fille. Elle ne pouvait plus lui faire face. Elle restait pétrifiée face à la porte. Elle savait que derrière se trouvait un oiseau aux ailes brisées: SA fille, son trésor perdu à tout jamais. Elle posa son front sur le bois et laissa échapper des larmes.

- Xine-Lane?

Elle sursauta. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se retourna en colère. Genrô lui faisait face une bassine d'eau à la main. Elle la lui arracha des mains et murmura:

- Va-t-en...

- Mais Xine-Lane, rétorqua le jeune homme, il faut que je voie Mei.

- C'est impossible Shun'u.

-Mais Xine-Lane, il faut que je m'en aille.

- Hé bien pars, Shun'u! Va-t-en aux Mont Reikaku et ne reviens jamais la voir!

- De quel droit...

- TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU LA SAUVER!hurla Xine-Lane incapable de maîtriser plus longtemps sa colère.

- Que?...

- Ils l'auraient tuée! Ca aurait été mieux ainsi! Elle aurait dû mourir.. Elle...

BAF!

Xine-Lane posa une main sur sa joue échauffée par la gifle que venait de lui donner Genrô. Celui-ci, les yeux brûlants de rage, la fixait se retenant visiblement pour ne pas la baffer de nouveau.

- Même toi, tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles...

- Va-t-en Shun'u, Mei n'a pas besoin de toi.

Genrô ne put rien répondre. Il tourna les talons s'enfuit presque dans le couloir sombre. Xine-Lane resserra la bassine contre sa taille. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Elle avait eu très peur, certes, mais c'était surtout les paroles de Genrô qui l'avaient bouleversée. Comment avait-il pu lui reprocher sa conviction? Elle ne pensait qu'au bien de Mei. Elle ne lui voulait que du bien. Elle…

Elle...

Elle ne pensait qu'à elle-même, à la honte qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, aux douleurs qu'elle s'épargnerait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se maudit. Depuis quand se souciait-elle des apparences? Si elle en avait fait cas, elle se serait remariée avec l'un de ses beaux-frères, comme le voulait la tradition. Mais elle avait résisté et pour sa fille, elle résisterait encore. Elle lui redonnerait goût à la vie quoique cela puisse lui en coûter. Elle ferma les yeux et alla chercher au fond de ses tripes le courage dont elle avait besoin.

Ce fut avec conviction qu'elle poussa la porte. Elle vit Mei appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'approcha doucement. Elle posa la bassine auprès du lit et appela doucement la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas mais répondit:

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'empêcher de voir Genrô...

Xine-Lane frissonna, surprise par le ton glacial de sa voix. Mei tourna ses grands yeux pleins de larmes vers elle. Elle se sentit coupable, éprouvant immédiatement le besoin de se rattraper:

- Je... je suis désolée... je vais le chercher si tu veux...

- C'est trop tard.

Mei tourna les yeux et perdit une nouvelle fois son regard dans le paysage qui s'ouvrait par la fenêtre. Elle suivit du regard la robuste silhouette de Genrô qui s'éloignait au galop sur le petit chemin terreux. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement de sa vue. Elle pinça les lèvres, son estomac se contracta. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir, ni même merci et à bientôt... Reviens... Ne m'oublie pas...

Elle ferma les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle serrait si fort le rebord de la fenêtre que ses phalanges avaient blanchi. Le silence se prolongeait et elle savait pourquoi. Elle se doutait que sa mère ne savait plus que dire, que sa gêne était trop forte pour affronter le regard de cette enfant sale. Il lui était facile de deviner que sa mère cherchait de nouveau le courage pour lui parler. Elle ne prononça pas un mot pour venir à son secours et attendit. Elle patienterait le temps qu'il faudrait mais elle lui ferait comprendre la conséquence de ses actes. Après de longues minutes qui leur parurent à toutes deux des heures, Xine-Lane se décida à parler.

- Mei...

- Va-t-en, lui répondit la jeune fille sur un ton horriblement calme.

-Mais Mei, il faut que...

- Je t'ai demandé de t'en aller...

Xine-Lane se pétrifia. Que ces mots étaient douloureux! Si Mei l'avait frappée de toutes ses forces, elle aurait eu moins mal. Sa voix était froide et monocorde. Elle ne la regardait même pas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas crié... Crie Mei! Crie, je t'en supplie. Donne raison à ma colère. Montre moi ta souffrance. Prouve-moi que je suis encore celle qui peut te soulager. Celle de qui les bras sont ton seul refuge. Ne me tourne pas le dos Mei. Dis moi que je suis encore ta mère...

Xine-Lane fixait intensément le dos de sa fille, mais sa prière silencieuse ne l'avait pas atteint. C'était fini, brisé. Le lien magique qui les avait toujours unies... brisé. Elle se résigna. Son oisillon avait quitté le nid. L'esprit de Mei n'appartenait déjà plus au cocon familial. Des années de séparation n'avaient pas su tuer leur amour mais un mot, un seul avait détruit des années de confiance.

- Je t'ai apporté de l'eau, lave-toi je t'en prie, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

La porte se referma doucement.

Le cliquetis de la serrure la fit sursauter. Un monde s'était clos. Elle le sentait sans vraiment l'appréhender. Le bruit de la porte résonnait dans son esprit comme un glas. La voix de sa mère vibrait dans l'air comme un adieu. Elles n'étaient plus rien l'une pour l'autre...

- Je vous remercie, mère.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Des larmes amères et douloureuses qui avaient le goût affreux de la fin. La fin de la confiance. Les paroles de sa mère revinrent à son esprit. « Elle aurait dû mourir. » Mei le savait, elle y avait elle-même pensé. A ce moment, ils auraient dû la tuer, ainsi il ne serait rien resté de sa douleur et de sa peur. Sa peur de l'avenir. Au delà de la méchanceté des émissaires, au delà de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie, c'était le regard que les autres porteraient sur elle qui l'effrayait. Elle se doutait bien que dans un aussi petit village que celui de Taito, tout le monde serait très vite au courant et que d'une manière, ils lui feraient payer son crime: être violée.

Et malgré tout, malgré son propre besoin d'inexistence, elle aurait voulu ne jamais entendre ses mots de la bouche de sa _mère_.

Elle poussa un hurlement de rage pure. Le rugissement qu'elle entendit à ce moment lui fit peur. Ce n'était pas sa voix qu'elle avait entendue, ou du moins ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu comme telle. Le son grave, rauque et violent ne pouvait réellement sortir de son gosier. Son coeur battait en accéléré. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle se sentait étrangement vide, comme si ce simple cri avait réussit à exorciser tous ses démons. Elle aurait presque pu dire qu'elle se sentait bien.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit vide, se mit à scruter le plafond. Un papillon égaré voletait en tout sens. Mei l'observait attentivement. C'était une phalène. L'insecte s'agitait presque convulsivement, intenable, comme un animal pris au piège. Ses mouvements étaient nerveux et saccadés. Il recherchait _sa_ lumière. La lumière qui l'élèverait au dessus de tout. La lumière qui lui brûlerait les ailes. Il cherchait désespérément, allait de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, incapable de trouver le repos sans sa chère lumière. Mei suivait attentivement sa danse envoûtante et à chaque seconde, ses paupières devenaient plus lourdes. Ce fut au tour de ses cils de papillonner. Et bientôt, sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Une épée déchirait son bas ventre. Des caresses épineuses parcouraient son corps. Elle se débattaient encore et toujours plus. Elle assénait des coups mais en recevait autant en retour. Son estomac se contractait sous la peur et l'écœurement. Soudain un visage porcin apparut face à elle. Elle asséna un grand coup dans les airs, se redressa brusquement et vomit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, hébétée, cherchant encore un ennemi... Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reconnaître sa chambre. Elle soupira doucement et baissa sa garde. Au dehors, le soleil commençait à décliner et l'air se rafraîchissait. Quelqu'un était venu et avait déposé une lampe. La flamme orangée tremblotait, malmenée par la légère brise. Mei observa le pitoyable spectacle de son lit défait et souillé. Elle fut prise de nausées. Dans un élan de dégoût, elle se leva d'un bond et arracha les draps de sa couche, les roula en boule et les balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce même besoin compulsif de se purifier lui fit arracher ses vêtements sales et les envoyer valser avec les draps. Enfin nue, elle attrapa violemment le petit tabouret en bois posé au pied du lit et se posta face à la bassine d'eau fraîche. S'armant du tissu de coton épais posé sur le rebord en terre cuite du récipient, elle se mit à nettoyer consciencieusement chaque millimètre carré de son corps. Elle se frottait, frottait et frottait encore avec acharnement, par petits gestes nerveux et désepérés. Une sorte d'angoisse incontrôlable l'envahit quand elle comprit qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir propre. Malgré ses efforts, malgré les traces rouges que le tissu laissait sur sa peau irritée, malgré les égratignures que laissaient ses ongles sur ses bras sensibles, elle ressentait cette crasse qui picotait son épiderme et s'insinuait sournoisement jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être.

Pour fuir sa peur qui croissait avec l'obscurité, elle se mit à fredonner. Le premier air qui lui vint à l'esprit fut cette ancienne rengaine du village, que lui avait apprise sa grand-mère quand elle vivait au Hokkan. Une chanson d'amour et d'espoir que la vieille dame chantait du plus profond de l'hiver comme une conjuration quand, du haut des montagnes, les monstres aux dents de glaces hurlaient que jamais ils ne rendraient le printemps qu'ils avaient enlevé pour réchauffer leurs cœurs.

Le fredonnement devint un murmure, puis un chant prononcé et fort:

_Emportant au loin les misères de l'hiver_

_Les larmes du printemps refont naître la terre._

_Sur les versants les plus froids d'la montagne_

_Repousseront toujours les fleurs de l'espoir._

_Dans les bras d'une femme,_

_L'homme fera naître l'amour_

_Et au creux de la terre, _

_Coulera toujours la vie_

_Les larmes du printemps font danser notre terre._

_Parée de ses couleurs qui attendrissent le cœur._

_Au fond du val le plus creux de la plaine_

_Transpercera toujours un rayon du soleil_

_Dans les bras d'une mère_

_L'avenir rira tout haut._

_Et au creux de la terre_

_Coulera toujours la vie._

Elle se tût brusquement. Des cris provenaient de la cuisine. C'était une dispute. Une voix d'homme gronda comme le tonnerre. Il y eut un grand silence puis des pas précipités se rapprochèrent de sa chambre. Méfiante, Mei lâcha son tissu et tenta de cacher son corps avec ses bras, attentive au moindre bruit d'alerte.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la botte qui avait poussé la porte. Quand elle reconnut sont propriétaire, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Sa gorge se serra sous le coup de l'émotion. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, fut de le dévisager les yeux écarquillés.

Les vêtements salis sur un côté comme s'il était tombé, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, Genrô se tenait debout au pas de la porte. Sa haute silhouette, ses épaules robustes, son port de tête altier... elle se mit à trembler. Elle craignait l'homme face à elle. Pourtant, elle était heureuse de voir cet ami revenu. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil plein de défi. Elle ne remarqua même pas les membres des deux familles qui s'agglutinaient derrière lui. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui, un moment crucial, qui déciderait de tout. Il entrouvrit les lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle l'attendait au tournant, elle le testait. En était-il capable? Était-il bien ce qu'elle attendait? Il semblait hésitant, peu sur de lui... Elle le voulait à ses côtés, mais il devait à tout prix réussir à le lui prouver... Elle ne baissa donc pas les yeux pour le mettre en garde

Genrô avait face à lui un animal effarouché. Son attitude auto protectrice et ses regards brûlants le pétrifiaient. Il devait l'approcher, l'apprivoiser. Mais comment, lui, Genrô le plus grand idiot de la terre pouvait comprendre une femme ? Il les connaissait si mal, il ne les comprenait tellement pas. Et Mei qui attendait son secours... Il se devait d'avancer...

Il fit un pas vers elle. Elle resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il remarqua enfin sa nudité. Ce détail ne l'avait pas marqué. Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas gêné. Lui qui généralement devenait si gauche et maladroit quand il affrontait l'intimité des femmes n'était pas intimidé face à celle-ci. Pourtant il la trouvait belle. Son corps fin, ses très longs cheveux noirs dénoués, ses yeux de biche, tout en elle aurait pu éveiller son désir. Oui, il aurait réellement pu vouloir la faire sienne, mais il ne voyait que la blessure qui, du fond de ses iris noirs, suintait de vermeille. Il la jaugea un long moment puis décida d'une stratégie. Il retira la longue tunique bleue qui recouvrait sa chemise de toile blanche et, plongeant son regard dans celui de Mei, déclara d'une voix assurée:

- Laisse moi te couvrir Mei.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le corps de la jeune fille se détendre. Ses muscles bandés, prêts pour la fuite, se relâchèrent. L'aura d'agressivité qui l'avait protégé disparaissait doucement. Avec assurance, il fit un pas vers elle, elle ne bougea pas et baissa les yeux. Plus de défi, Suzaku seul savait comment, mais il avait réussi à percer son armure. Il continua à s'avancer vers elle, retenant son souffle, attentif au moindre signe d'alerte de la jeune fille. Mais elle ne releva pas les yeux et se tint immobile sur son petit tabouret. Doucement, précautionneusement, il se pencha vers elle et posa la tunique sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta au contact doux du tissu et le regarda. Des larmes brillaient sur sa joue. Il soupira et s'assit à même le sol, juste à côté. Il était si grand et elle si petite, que même ainsi, elle ne parvenait à le surplomber que de deux ou trois centimètres.

Les mains crispées sur la tunique, elle le regardait fixement, droit dans les yeux. Il ne bougea pas, accrocha ses yeux aux siens en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas ciller. Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent lui parurent des heures. Il savait ce contact important. Elle le jaugeait. Elle cherchait la moindre faille, elle se rassérénait. C'était comme avec ce renard blessé qu'il avait trouvé dans un fourré au Mont Reikaku quelques années plutôt. Un animal sauvage et blessé, il voulait l'aider, le soigner, mais le renard se défendait toutes griffes dehors, ses yeux dorés le fouillaient, cherchaient le mal, attendaient l'erreur. Mei faisait de même, il devait se montrer patient et attendre le moindre signe de consentement, comme le renard qui avait fini par lécher timidement la main qu'il lui avait tendue.

Soudainement, elle posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme et tâta sa peau brûlée par le soleil. Elle remonta ses doigts jusque dans ses cheveux roux et les caressa doucement. Elle se mit à trembler violemment et dans un geste convulsif, elle s'agrippa aux cheveux de Genrô. Il ne bougea pas, bien que sentant quelques cheveux arrachés par la poigne nerveuse de sa vis-à-vis. La douleur l'électrisait, parcourant sa moelle épinière, mais il restait de marbre, conscient qu'il était de l'importance de ce moment. Il ne devait sous aucun prétexte briser le lien de confiance qu'elle était en train d'établir, tout comme il n'avait pas retiré sa main face au renard.

- C'est vraiment toi? demanda-t-elle finalement à mi-voix.

- Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit, idiote! T'es vraiment conne!

Elle rit doucement. Cette voix énergique et ferme. Ce ton coléreux. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui répondre ainsi dans une telle situation. Elle s'accrocha plus fortement à lui et posa son front contre le sien.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu?

- Pour toi!! Quoi d'autre! IMBÉCILE!

- Pourquoi ?insista-t-elle.

Il hésita, gêné par la présence des autres. Ce qu'il dirait allait se retourner contre lui. Ses soeurs le taquinerait encore durant des heures. Mais qu'importe, Mei avait besoin de réconfort. Elle avait besoin de vérité. Il pinça les lèvres, fuit le regard insoutenable de son amie et murmura:

- J'étais inquiet, je ne pouvais pas te laisser... Pas après ce qui s'est passé...

Elle se redressa vivement et l'observa bouche bée, ses beaux yeux agrandis par la surprise. Les tremblements de son corps amplifièrent. Elle éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans ses bras. La tunique glissa de ses épaules quand elle se blottit contre son torse. La main dans ses cheveux glissa jusqu'à sa nuque, alors que la seconde s'agrippait au tissu léger de sa chemise. Ses sanglots devinrent de plus en plus violents jusqu'à se transformer en spasmes. Si bien que, dans un geste convulsif, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la chair tendre de la nuque du jeune homme. Il ouvrit sa bouche sous la douleur, mais retint de justesse son cri. Il ferma fortement les yeux et se répéta comme une incantation qu'il n'avait pas mal.

Pas mal.

Non, la douleur ne l'élançait pas.

Non, les ongles de Mei ne lacéraient pas son cou.

PAS MAL!

Il n'avait PAS MAL!

Combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi? Il aurait été incapable de le dire. Au fond, que Mei soit nue dans ses bras lui importait peu. Pas plus que les griffures qui zébraient son cou. Qu'importe que sa chemise blanche ait été trempée de larmes et que ses guerriers se passeraient encore quelques temps de lui. Mei ne pleurait plus. Son corps s'était relâché. Sa respiration s'était faite douce et régulière. Elle dormait paisiblement. Il fit un signe à Xine-Lane qui comprit immédiatement et partit en courant chercher des draps.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, songeur. A travers les sanglots et les gémissements incontrôlés de son amie, il avait distingué quelques mots qui l'avaient interpellé. « Forte. » « Rends moi forte. » Était-ce à lui qu'elle adressait cette prière? Il n'en était pas certain. Il avait plutôt eu l'impression qu'elle se parlait à elle même. Il revint à la réalité quand Xine-Lane, qui avait fini de refaire le lit, tenta de lui arracher Mei des bras. Il l'en empêcha fermement, ses yeux devinrent durs, glaciaux. La femme se recula, apeurée et sortit en courant de la chambre, suivie pas sa sœur et la mère de Genrô. Ce dernier se leva et posa délicatement Mei sur sa couche. Il remonta sur elle la couverture. Il resta un moment à la regarder, immobile. Quand enfin il se redressa, il se tourna vers les curieux restés à la porte. Ses quatre sœurs, les cousins de Mei et les quelques enfants présents sursautèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Partez maintenant!

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois. Les filles fuirent rapidement. Tien-Wang en revanche, resté en arrière, jeta un coup d'œil à Mei et baissa les yeux. Il dit d'une voix glaciale qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider Genrô et tu le sais. Tue-la dans son sommeil, elle souffrira moins.

Le petit tabouret de Mei traversa la pièce et percuta violemment le mur juste à côté de la tête de Tien-Wang. Celui-ci se recroquevilla dans un mouvement instinctif de protection. Sous la violence du choc, le tabouret se disloqua et les morceaux s'éparpillèrent au sol. Tien-Wang releva timidement les yeux. Genrô était entré dans une rage folle, c'était tout juste si le jeune homme ne distinguait pas une aura enflammée briller autour de lui. Dans ses yeux, dansait une lueur plus sauvage que jamais tandis qu'il découvrait ses canines pointues. Sa voix résonna tel un grognement de loup quand il lui adressa la parole.

- Comment t'oses dire une chose pareille de la seule personne à t'avoir accordé un tant soit peu de respect ?

Tien-Wang se redressa pour lui faire face. Il tremblait comme une feuille mais se devait de prouver à Genrô qu'il était un homme. Il lui répondit aussi calmement qu'il put:

- Ce n'est qu'une catin qui s'est offerte à un émissaire impérial. Tu devrais lui demander où elle a caché l'argent qu'elle a du recevoir de lui. A moins qu'elle...

Tien-Wang sentit la main de Genrô se refermer sur son cou avant même de le voir apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il ne l'avait pas vu bouger. Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, pourtant il ne l'avait pas vu bouger. Il se mit à frissonner violemment alors que des larmes brûlaient ses yeux. Il ouvrit grand sa bouche pour chercher de l'air. Genrô rapprocha ses lèvres des oreilles de sa victime et murmura sur un ton menaçant.

- T'as trop facilement cru qu'j'étais un loup apprivoisé... mais je mords Tien-Wang! Surtout quand on dit des horreurs pareilles. Mei est victime et tu le sais, mais t'es jaloux parce qu't'aurais voulu lui faire la même chose et qu't'en a pas les couilles!

- Comment tu... parvint à articuler Tien-Wang, les yeux exorbités.

Genrô le relâcha violemment et le poussa hors de la chambre. Du haut de sa grande taille, il lui lança un regard impérieux qui à lui seul suffit à faire fuir Tien-Wang. Genrô referma brusquement la porte et, attrapant une chaise, alla s'asseoir au chevet de Mei.

Il la fixait intensément. Ils l'avaient donc tous abandonnée. Elle leur avait tant donné à tous et, à la moindre difficulté, ils la laissaient seule, la condamnaient à mort. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette idée. Lui ne pourrait jamais la laisser dans cet état. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Il repensa à la veille, à la fête des moissons, tout cela lui semblait si loin... Ce moment où il l'avait ramené chez elle, son...

Il plaqua violemment une main sur ses lèvres et rougit mais la regarda obstinément. Il passa un doigt sur sa joue. Il l'aiderait à reprendre le pied, quel qu'en soit le prix, il la ramènerait vers la lumière et il la rendrait forte. Il regarda le visage serein de la jeune fille et posa une main sur sa nuque. Les griffures le brûlèrent et élancèrent tout son dos. Il la retira vivement.

Tu m'as fait du mal, tu sais...

_Suite au chapitre 4_

_**Petit Mot de l'auteur:**_

_**Et voilà le chapitre 3 fini... j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le taper!Je mène plusieurs fics en même temps et j'ai mes cours qui me prennent énormément de temps! Trop de projets à rendre en trop peu de temps! Mais bref, il est là! C'est l'essentiel, Non?**_

_**C'est un peu violent, je le reconnais. C'est cru aussi, c'est vrai, mais finalement, pour un acte barbare il ne fallait pas laisser de place au tact!**_

_**En tout cas c'est le début de quelque chose, c'est un tournant dans l'histoire et dans leur vie... j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

__

__

__

_**C'est horrible! De tels actes sont horribles et le faire vivre à ses personnages est une drôle d'épreuve! La souffrance, le mal qui s'insinue, la saleté, le dégoût de soi... j'ignore si ces sentiments liés au viol ont été clairement exprimés, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que vous ressentiez les peines d'une femmes violée...**_

_**Un grand merci à ma béta-lectrice, Etincelle, qui comme à son habitude à fait un super boulot (même si je me suis améliorée et qu'il y a de moins en moins de fautes! Miou toute fière d'elle.) Je te fais un gros poutou tout doux et te dis une fois encore merci pour tous!**_

_**Merci à cdwinwin et gaya. Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Laissez moi votre avis, les critiques sont toujours les bienvenues pour avancer! Gros bisoux à vous deux!**_

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires._**

**_Et visitez mon blog: _****_http://miou-mioublack. alors: http//fushigicaffe. _**

_**Rendez-vous au chapitre 4... dans l'espoir de ne pas trop tarder à le taper...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Transformation 1: Rose Tendre**

_Quand je la regarde, moi l'homme loup, au cœur d'acier, _

_devant son corps de femme, je suis un géant de papier._

_Le géant de papier, Jean-Jacques Laffont_

**Etape 4:Confidences entre amis.**

_Tes mots sont une mélodie qui déchire mon cœur._

_Tes larmes sont un torrent qui accrue ma force._

_Mes ailes sont le vent qui t'amène vers le ciel._

Genrô leva les yeux au ciel. Il était d'un bleu éclatant, pas un seul nuage ne pointait à l'horizon et pourtant, l'air était légèrement frais. L'automne faisait doucement son entrée et déjà les journées étaient moins longues. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que Mei avait été agressée et pas une seule fois la jeune fille n'était sortie de sa chambre. Genrô était la seule visite qu'elle acceptait de recevoir et elle lui avait confié ses craintes concernant les autres villageois. Craintes qui à son grand regret s'étaient révélées justifiées.

A chaque fois qu'un membre de la famille Feng se montrait dans les rues de Taito, les attitudes changeaient. Les murmures se faisaient pressants, les voix désagréables, les regards agressifs. Certains marchands s'amusaient à ridiculiser Xine-Lane, lui rappelant que si elle s'était remariée après la mort de son époux, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, que sa catin de fille aurait été tenue en laisse, qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu à rougir de cette impertinente qui, à dix-huit ans, n'avait toujours pas trouvé de mari. Quelques hommes mal intentionnés en avaient profité pour se prêter des relations avec la jeune fille et les femmes se plaisaient à répéter qu'on comprenait mieux pour quelles raisons elle avait repoussé leur fils chéri... mais dans ce cas, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle s'engage dans un bordel.

Genrô soupira en repensant à ces bêtises. Comment aurait-il pu encourager Mei à sortir de sa chambre, alors que lui-même voulait la protéger des racontars? Il baissa la tête vers la bûche qu'il était en train de couper, mais son regard croisa celui de Xia-Ping. Il la dévisagea. La jeune fille, assise sur le pas de porte, le fixait sans oser lui adresser la parole. Son nez était rouge, tout autant que ses yeux qu'elle avait visiblement frottés. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui, elle avait pleuré.

Depuis leur malheureuse aventure dans la forêt, Xia-Ping avait énormément versé de larmes et s'était plainte plus de mille fois de leur malchance. Mais ses jérémiades avaient encore augmenté quand elle s'était rendue compte que son amie avait raconté à tout le village le viol de Mei. Le jour même, Xia-Ping s'était rendu chez la jeune fille et devant tous les gens réunis dans la rue l'avait frappée. Elle s'était ensuite rendue auprès de sa cousine et s'était excusée à genoux pour ce qui s'était passé. Mei l'avait littéralement jeté: « Je refuse tes excuses Xia-Ping, avait-elle dit, Je ne crois pas avoir à te reprocher quoique ce soit en ce qui concerne les ragots... En revanche, je ne veux plus que tu te présentes devant moi, Xia-Ping, te voir me rappelle ce jour et je ne suis pas prête à affronter ça... » Il avait été étonné par tant d'autorité et de froideur, mais à bien y réfléchir il n'avait plus vu Mei montrer le moindre sentiment depuis des jours. Elle n'avait, par exemple, plus versé une seule larme depuis ce fameux soir où il était revenu pour elle.

Elle affrontait chaque jour avec beaucoup de calme, parlait de choses et d'autres avec animation, mais évitait toujours soigneusement le sujet qui intéressait Genrô. Pourtant, il la savait inquiète. Ses nuits étaient encore agitées de cauchemars et ses bains étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il avait remarqué aussi qu'il lui arrivait très souvent de se frotter jusqu'au sang. D'autres fois, quand elle était plus calme, il lui arrivait de la surprendre assise à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le profond ciel qui restait toujours aussi désespérément bleu. Elle était rêveuse et il éprouvait une certaine gêne à la rappeler à la dure réalité.

Xia-Ping se releva brusquement et s'enfuit à l'ombre de la cuisine, ce qui ramena Genrô sur terre. Il avait une tâche à terminer. Contrairement à son habitude, sa mère ne le couvrait pas de corvées à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, alors il se montrait plus consciencieux. Du moins, essayait-il car toujours ses pensées le ramenaient vers Mei et, cette fois encore, il s'était laissé aller à penser à elle. Elle l'inquiétait. Il voulait qu'elle puisse de nouveau vivre simplement et se sentait responsable d'elle. Mais d'un autre côté, il était pressé de retrouver les Monts Reikaku. Il faisait donc chaque jour son possible pour que Mei se remette au plus vite.

Il donna finalement un dernier coup de hache et ramassa toutes les bûches qu'il avait fendues. Il les stocka dans la cuisine et couru à la maison des Feng. Il entra par la cuisine alors que Xine-Lane, s'activait au fourneau. Elle leva à peine la tête à son entrée et se contenta de dire:

- Y'a un plateau sur la table, apporte-le lui.

Il ne répondit pas, mais obtempéra. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la femme et sortit. Xine-Lane n'avait plus une seule fois essayé de rentrer dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle n'avait plus eu un seul contact avec elle, elle avait peur et malgré tout, s'inquiétait. Dès que Genrô quittait la jeune fille, sa mère le coinçait, le harcelant de questions et de détails sur l'état de son enfant. Bien qu'il trouvât dommage qu'il en soit ainsi, il comprenait la gêne qui s'était installée entre la mère et la fille et faisait de son mieux pour rassurer Xine-Lane.

Il poussa sans hésitation la porte de la chambre. Pour ne pas changer, Mei était assise sur son lit, les coudes appuyés au rebord de la fenêtre et le nez levé vers les cieux. Il posa le plateau dans un coin et lança avec désinvolture:

- Je me demande vraiment à quoi tu penses dans ces moments-là...

Mei ne parut même pas surprise de l'entendre. Très lentement, elle se retourna vers lui et sourit. Elle appuya son dos contre le mur et ramena ses jambes vers elle.

- Je me dis que je voudrais avoir des ailes pour m'enfuir loin de tout ça. Comme les oiseaux, trouver refuge dans l'infini bleu du ciel...

Son cœur rata un battement, elle parlait avec tant de mélancolie... et ce sourire... il le haïssait! Ses yeux était si tristes pourtant elle lui offrait ce sourire parfaitement étudié qu'elle s'était composé au fil des jours, pour feindre une joie qu'elle n'éprouvait plus. Elle tenait tellement à n'inquiéter personne. Ce sourire était si horrible, si insoutenable... si douloureux. Il prit une profonde respiration, il devait se ressaisir. Comme à son habitude, il prit place sur sa chaise près du lit. Ils s'apprêtaient à engager encore une de ces conversations sans queue ni tête qui servait à meubler le lourd silence plein de secrets qui s'était imposé, et éviter un certain sujet...

- Tu es déjà allé au Hokkan? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il la dévisagea surpris avant de répondre avec indifférence.

- Avec la prêtresse, ça fait cinq ans déjà.

Mei sourit tristement. La prêtresse de Suzaku, encore elle. Son cœur palpitait douloureusement. Elle était jalouse. Jalouse de cette fille qui avait tant marqué son ami. Le seul véritable ami qu'elle avait jamais eu. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Genrô la fixait avec son habituel air indifférent et quand il lui parlait, son ton était froid, parfois absent, parfois condescendant. Il montrait un visage blasé, fatigué. Pourtant chaque jour il revenait la voir. Il ne la laissait que rarement seule et surtout, il avait fait demi-tour pour elle... mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. C'était cette fille qui l'avait changé.

- La prêtresse? murmura-t-elle.

- Mouais... répondit Genrô, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Tu y es venu en hiver je suppose...

- Mouais...

- Tous les gens que je connais y sont venu en hiver, soupira-t-elle déçue, en été c'est un endroit magnifique, surtout le petit village, où vivait ma grand-mère. J'y suis resté six ans, pourtant chaque année je m'émerveillais de la grande plaine qui s'étendait derrière le village. Peut-être parce que l'été est plus court qu'ailleurs... J'aime vraiment cette saison... mais je n'ai personne à qui en parler. Personne ne l'a vu...

- Ben je t'écoute là, non ?grogna Genrô. Pfff, t'es bête!

Mei resta bouche bée un moment avant d'éclater de rire. C'était tout lui. Ces manières brusques, ces mots durs, toute cette attitude bourrue derrière laquelle se cachait son grand cœur. Elle se retourna pour regarder de nouveau le vaste ciel sans nuage.

- Là-bas, le bleu du ciel est plus intense. Il semble toujours chargé d'électricité mais t'enveloppe doucement de ses bras infinis. Les herbes sont très grasses, ce n'est pas comme ici, où elles sèchent très rapidement, là bas elle reste bien verte, il y a plein de fleurs qui poussent. Il pleut beaucoup, souvent dans l'après-midi. Tout le temps où j'ai vécu là-bas, grand-mère et moi nous assey**_i_**ons dans la cuisine autour du foyer. On ne parlait jamais, mais ce n'était pas gênant. Le silence me suffisait. J'en profitais pour coudre, grand-mère elle nettoyait les légumes... On ne se disait jamais rien, mais le jour où j'ai eu besoin d'elle, elle était là. Des gens ont commencé à faire circuler des rumeurs sur moi, ça m'a fait beaucoup souffrir... Alors grand-mère les a remis à leur place... J'ai compris à ce moment-là qu'elle m'aimait. Quelques jours plus tard elle s'effondrait sur le sol de la cuisine et un mois après, elle mourrait. J'ai vécu six ans chez elle et ce n'est qu'un mois avant sa mort que j'ai compris qu'elle tenait à moi... La maison était toute petite, ce n'était pas comme ici, pas comme maman, mais tellement mieux...

- Ta mère t'aime, répondit simplement Genrô.

- Ce n'est pas la question, s'emporta-t-elle, Je te parle de l'été au Hokkan, de mes souvenirs, de...

- Parlons plutôt d'ici, non? J'aime l'été du Kônan... J'aime pas la pluie. Et je sais que tu as besoin d'en parler... de ça, ajouta-t-il sur un ton hésitant.

- NON! Il n'y a rien à dire!

- Pourtant, y'a des tonnes de questions que j'veux te poser!

Elle fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna. Elle lui lança un regard dur et rétorqua avec colère:

- Comme quoi? Est-ce que j'ai cherché ce qui m'est arrivé ? Est-ce-que j'ai été payée?

Genrô se leva d'un bond et la gifla. Elle ne bougea pas, ne dit plus rien. Les bras ballants, la tête à demi tournée à cause de la force avec laquelle il l'avait frappée, elle regardait son matelas, les yeux vides du moindre sentiment. Elle resta un long moment le regard perdu dans le vague, inerte comme une poupée de chiffon. Il resta debout face à elle, les bras crispés, visiblement furieux.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle.

La colère de Genrô tomba instantanément. Il se laissa tomber, allongé dans le lit, juste à côté d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pleurait pas. Sa joue était devenu rouge et devait sûrement la faire souffrir mais elle n'avait aucune réaction. Il était désolé d'avoir dû en arriver là, mais avait-t-il eu réellement le choix ? Parfois les mots ne suffisent pas. Il lui prit la main. Elle frissonna. Chaque soir, Genrô venait passer la nuit à ses côtés. Il s'asseyait sur cette même chaise juste à côté de son lit et attendait qu'elle s'endorme. Il était rare qu'ils discutent. Le plus souvent, ils restaient dans le silence le plus complet alors que les heures défilaient lentement. Quand enfin elle s'assoupissait, son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars atroces dont elle s'éveillait haletante, en sueur et paniquée, mais toujours, dans ces moments-là, Genrô se trouvait à ses côtés et lui prenait simplement la main. Au matin, lorsqu'elle se réveillait, il s'était endormi, mais il tenait toujours fermement la petite main blanche dans la sienne. Cette habitude était devenue très rassurante pour Mei qui, peu à peu, retrouvait un sommeil calme. Elle s'allongea juste à côté de lui et serra un peu plus fort la grande main du garçon.

- Tu te rappelles quand on était petits, dit-elle subitement, on s'allongeait souvent dans le verger pour fuir tes grandes sœurs...

- Ouais, jusqu'au moment où le vieux Xien Kong Ming venait nous chasser à coups de bâton.

- C'est parce que tu lui volais ses pommes!

- J'avais déjà l'âme d'un bandit!

- T'étais surtout un sacré chenapan!

- Tu peux parler! Ca te faisait plaisir de les manger, ces pommes!

Elle éclata d'un rire franc, comme il ne lui en avait plus entendu depuis bien longtemps.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas chamaillés comme ça, dit Genrô

- C'était plus simple avant...

- C'est pas plus compliqué maintenant! Suffit d'aligner les mots les uns derrière les autres!

- Arrête ça!

- J'essaie de t'aider! Je veux te tirer vers le haut Mei!... C'est tout!

« Me tirer vers le haut... » pensa Mei, interloquée. Depuis quand Shun'u avait-t-il, cessé d'être égoïste ? Qui était ce charmant jeune homme qui faisait tout pour l'aider, qui voulait la « tirer vers le haut »? Pourquoi passait-il des nuits mal assis sur une chaise en bois à veiller sur elle ? Pourquoi chaque jour venait-il obstinément? Jamais Shun'u n'aurait eu tant de patience... Était-ce ce nouveau nom qu'on lui avait donné? Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon de quinze ans qui l'avait quitté. Kô Shun'u s'était métamorphosé en Genrô, ce fier chef de bandits capable de penser aux autres. Les ailes qui lui avaient poussé avaient la violence de la passion, l'éclat de la fierté, la douceur de la gentillesse et le sucré de la liberté. Il volait dans ce grand ciel bleu qui la faisait tant rêver. « La tirer vers le haut »... L'emmènerait-il sur ses ailes? Où l'aiderait-il à se métamorphoser... Elle voulait des ailes elle aussi... Elle voulait le ciel...

- Je pourrai m'envoler moi aussi?

- Késs tu racontes encore comme bêtises, marmonna Genrô.

- Si tu me tires vers le haut, je pourrai m'envoler? Me détacher de tout ça?

- Peut être, ce sera à toi de tout faire pour...

- Je vais le faire! s'écria Mei soudain débordante de joie.

- Ben commence par arrêter de chialer sur ton passé!

- Mais Genrô, ça me réconforte, c'était mieux avant, tellement plus...

- Oui mais c'est fini!l'interrompit-il, Là ce qui compte c'est ce que je te dis maintenant et ce qu'on fera demain!

- Mais ça me donne du courage...

- Du courage? Une illusion plutôt! Tu t'caches derrière ton passé! C'est comme tes larmes! Comment ça se fait qu't'aies plus pleuré une seule fois depuis ta grosse crise où tu m'as massacré l'cou la dernière fois?

Elle hésita un moment. Pouvait-il comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait? Saurait-elle seulement lui expliquer? Elle se redressa et lâcha la main de Genrô, elle se tourna légèrement pour le regarder. Il attendait patiemment sa réaction. Elle observa ses traits attentifs, ses cheveux roux étalés sur le drap. C'était un sentiment si simple, et pourtant si intime, qu'elle avait du mal à se résoudre à en parler. Elle se détourna de lui et regarda le plafond.

- Je veux être forte, déclara-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle devinait les yeux surpris de Genrô dans son dos. Elle frissonna en réalisant qu'elle lui avait révélé son plus intime désir, un rêve qui depuis des années hantait son esprit... Rien pour certains, tout pour elle. Elle se sentait ridicule, comment un garçon aussi fort que lui, aussi confiant de ses capacités, comment le chef d'une centaine de bandits aguerris aurait-il pu la comprendre ? Son aspiration la plus profonde, la forme d'ailes qu'elle convoitait.

- Forte, répéta dans un souffle le garçon derrière son dos.

- Oui et pour ça je suis prête à tout! C'est pour ça que je refuse de pleurer à présent. Quand je pleurs, c'est que je suis faible, alors c'est fini. Mais pour ça je dois oublier cette blessure. Je me dis que ce n'est qu'une morsure d'un chien pathétique et faible. Un chien du pouvoir, qui agit dans son ombre pour assouvir les désirs qu'il ne peut assouvir de son propre chef. Alors je ne veux plus en parler. Je veux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et...

- IDIOTE! cria Genrô en se relevant à son tour, il saisit brusquement son bras et la força à le regarder, tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas être forte?! Ce que tu fais, c'est fuir, c'est tout! La fuite... PFFF!!! Être fort, c'est faire face!

Il avait dit ces mots avec conviction. Son visage qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Mei s'était transformé. Il avait de nouveau ce quelque chose de sauvage qui le rapprochait du loup. Elle se mit à trembler et voulut se dérober mais il la tenait fermement...

- Tu...Tu me fais mal! Genrô!!!

Semblant reprendre conscience, il la lâcha brusquement et prit ses distances. Mei frotta doucement son bras endolori par la force brute du jeune homme. Tout comme la gifle, elle comprenait ce geste tout en le réprouvant. Une seule et unique fois auparavant, il l'avait frappée. Elle avait alors onze ans et lui quinze, il lui avait annoncé son intention de quitter Taito et par égoïsme, elle avait tenté de le retenir. Elle avait pleuré, elle l'avait menacé mais loin de retenir son ami, toutes ces démonstrations n'avaient fait qu'éveiller sa colère. Il l'avait alors giflée. « Je pensais que tu pourrais comprendre! » avait-il dit alors. Elle s'était mise en colère, avait pleuré de plus belle, mais il lui avait tourné le dos sans rien ajouter. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle comprit ce que signifiait cette baffe. « GRANDIS! » Oui, grandis parce que c'est ce que je m'en vais faire. Alors elle était allée lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne parte, pour l'encourager et pour lui signifier qu'elle aussi prenait un chemin pour grandir. Ce souvenir, lui rappelait qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal mais à la réveiller...néanmoins elle restait douloureuse. Elle caressa sa joue engourdie par la précédente claque et dit avec un calme mesuré:

- Ne pas fuir... mais je fais comme je peux Genrô! Je suis socialement morte dans cette ville Et puis personne ne m'a dit la formule pour devenir forte... Mais il faut que je change, parce que maintenant je suis seule face au gens et à mes rêves brisés...

- Rêves? Quels rêves? Le mariage? demanda Genrô d'un ton moqueur.

- Entre autres...

Il se figea sous la surprise, il chercha pendant quelques secondes la moindre trace de plaisanterie dans l'expression de Mei, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle était sérieuse.

- Tu voulais te marier, s'exclama-t-il, TOI! J'ai toujours cru...

- Parce que je repoussais toutes les avances?

- Ouais!

- Aucun ne correspondait à mon rêve... déclara-t-elle pensive, Je me suis jurée d'épouser un homme qui correspondrait à mon idéal ou ne jamais me marier.

- Ton idéal? Et à quoi il ressemble ton idéal pour que tu sois toujours seule?

- Un homme aussi fort que toi mais beaucoup plus gentil, répondit-elle un sourire gêné aux coins des lèvres.

- Hein! Mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus j'étais loin d'être fort!

- Pas comme aujourd'hui... mais tu as été assez fort pour quitter Taito à la poursuite de tes rêves et c'est ce que j'ai trouvé merveilleux. Tous les hommes de Taito ou du village de grand-mère étaient nés et avaient grandi, allaient vivre et allaient mourir dans leur petit village de province. Certains avait de l'ambition mais pas assez pour aller au delà du fantasme. Je trouvais ça minable... Moi je veux partir et je vais le faire, mais dans notre monde, une femme seule a plus de mal à survivre... Je cherche toujours le moyen de m'échapper de ce bled... d'autant plus que maintenant je suis devenue indésirable.

Jamais Genrô ne s'était douté de ce besoin d'évasion, de cette avidité d'autre chose... Pas plus que de cette dureté dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure chez Mei. Sois fort ou crève. Pas d'ambition sans réalisation, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'erreur dans son esprit... et Genrô aimait ce caractère-là. Un nouveau respect venait de naître chez en lui pour cette Mei au regard fier et déterminé. Il sourit face à ce petit bout de femme, finalement bien plus solide qu'elle ne l'imaginait elle même.

- Plus gentil que moi, hein? répéta-t-il en riant presque.

- Plus gentil que le toi de l'époque, balbutia Mei embarrassée. Tu as beaucoup changé, tu es devenu plus gentil maintenant... au fond je crois que je cherche un mari qui sera un ami aussi fiable que toi...

- Et l'amour dans tout ça ?

- L'amour? Mais qu'est-ce? Existe-t-il au moins? Peut-être bien je ne l'ai jamais ressenti, j'ignore ce que c'est... et même si un jour, je tombe amoureuse, que je connais ce sentiment, me rendra-t-il heureuse? Non Genrô je n'ai pas foi en l'amour... il nous mène à la passion puis à notre perte! Je ne crois qu'en notre amitié, en ta force, en Suzaku, et en ma colère!

Il ne répondit rien, une fois encore il ne s'était pas attendu à de telles paroles de la bouche de Mei. Il l'avait cru idéaliste et romantique. Il la découvrait désabusée. Elle était si différente des femmes qu'il connaissait: elle ne passait pas son temps à tenter de séduire, elle s'était toujours montrée naturelle face à lui, riant quand elle en avait envie, se moquant quand elle le trouvait ridicule, criant quand il l'agaçait. Mais jusqu' alors, il avait cru qu'elle se comportait ainsi avec lui en souvenir de leur enfance, mais il se rendait compte qu'elle était tout simplement ainsi, spontanée.

Il se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le matelas alors que Mei se blottissait contre le mur. Ils savaient tous les deux que la conversation était finie. Les heures passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge. Le soleil avait déjà commençait à rougir quand Genrô se leva d'un bond, il avait pris une décision.

- Demain je vais te sortir de ta chambre.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, rétorqua Mei dédaigneuse

- Bien sûr que si... mais pour l'instant je vais faire un tour chez moi... je reviens dans un instant...

Il fit un pas vers la sortie et avisa le plateau que Mei n'avait pas daigné toucher. Il se retourna vers elle:

- Mange.

- NON!

- Bon...

Il attrapa le plateau. Bien qu'elle ait beaucoup maigri, il savait que la forcer à manger ne servirait à rien. Elle finissait toujours par rendre ce que son estomac ne supportait pas. Sans un mot de plus il s'en alla.

Avant même d'ouvrir ses yeux, Mei chercha le contact de Genrô. Elle tâtonna doucement le long de son lit. RIEN. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa d'un bond. Elle scruta la chambre, le cœur battant, et ses craintes furent confirmées, Genrô n'était pas là. Elle mit quelques secondes à se calmer. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce que Genrô ne soit pas là, il avait tout simplement eu quelque chose à faire. Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de l'avoir auprès d'elle, qu'elle avait presque oublié qu'il avait une vie en dehors de l'univers qu'elle s'était construit dans cette chambre exiguë. Il avait de toutes façons passé la nuit à ses côtés, et la seule fois où elle s'était réveillée, il lui avait pris la main, souriant... Elle s'était beaucoup trop attachée à Genrô... elle comptait beaucoup trop sur lui... Si elle n'y veillait pas, elle deviendrait dépendante de lui.

Elle s'étira longuement avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et respirer un grand bol d'air frais comme tous les matins, son regard se balada dans leur modeste cour. Mais cette fois-là, une tignasse rousse sous le kaki (1) attira son attention. Elle se mordit les lèvres, alors c'était à cet endroit qu'il se cachait... Genrô, qui jouait avec un brin d'herbe, leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et lui sourit d'un air coquin, mais ne fit pas mine de bouger. Mei crut voir dans son regard un défi, comme quand ils étaient enfants: « T'es pas cap'! » « T'es pas cap' de descendre Mei! ». Elle fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Elle tourna un moment en rond dans sa chambre, la tête envahie par des conjectures. Ainsi il ne plaisantait pas, la veille, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il la ferait sortir... Mais qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête? Elle ne voulait pas souffrir plus! Pourquoi la poussait-il vers la douleur? Et puis d'abord, que voulait-il lui faire dehors qu'il ne pouvait faire dans cette chambre? Finalement Genrô n'était qu'un homme, un animal comme tous les autres hommes! Un animal comme le porc qui l'avait agressée. Genrô voulait lui aussi abuser d'elle... NON! Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras, comment pouvait-elle penser de la sorte? pas Genrô... Elle se rappela ses paroles, il voulait la tirer vers le haut. Elle s'assit à même le sol, la tête entre les mains...

Mais elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard des gens. Ces yeux qui la violaient plus que toutes les caresses du monde. Ces regards qui la maltraitaient et la blessaient plus que tous les coups qu'on pouvait lui porter. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire face. Son cœur s'emballa, alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler de tout son corps. Elle sentit sa respiration devenir plus difficile, elle étouffait... Elle releva la tête et tenta de prendre une grande inspiration. Elle se redressa vivement et alla taper un mur. Elle sentit la chair de ses phalanges se déchirer sous la violence de ce coup. La douleur lui fit oublier l'angoisse qui l'avait étreinte quelques minutes. Elle fixa le sang qui s'écoulait de sa main, alla à la fenêtre, retourna vers le lit que Xia-Ping n'occupait plus depuis des semaines, fit de nouveau quelques pas vers la fenêtre, alla empoigner la porte et retourna finalement regarder par la fenêtre. Genrô n'avait pas bougé. Assis sous le kaki, il jouait toujours avec la même brindille, attendant patiemment que Mei le rejoigne. Dédaigneuse, elle retourna vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit brusquement, récupéra la bassine d'eau que sa mère avait laissé là, comme chaque matin, puis claqua la porte avec force. Elle se déshabilla prestement et commença sa toilette. Si Genrô pensait qu'elle céderait, il pouvait attendre encore longtemps.

Pour la centième fois de la journée, Mei regarda par la fenêtre et une fois encore, elle put constater que Genrô n'avait pas bougé de sous le kaki. Elle pesta contre cette tête de mule qui refusait de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle se laissa tomber contre son lit. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Il avait eu la patience d'attendre jusque-là... Il était devenu tellement plus fort... « Fort ». Ce mot résonna en Mei comme un reproche. N'était-ce pas son rêve, devenir forte? Pourtant elle restait enfermée dans cette chambre aux murs épais pour se protéger. Il lui avait dit pourtant qu'être fort c'était faire face. Il lui offrait une occasion d'être forte, pourquoi hésitait-elle? Avec un calme qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis son réveil, elle se leva et chercha une robe. Elle s'habilla en quelques gestes rapides et précis. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et traversa le couloir à petits pas mesurés. Elle passa devant la cuisine et ne prêta aucune attention au cri de stupeur de sa mère. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte, Genrô était juste en face, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres... Elle fit un premier pas... puis un second... Elle était sortie de la maison.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines elle sentit la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau, de la brise automnale dans ses cheveux... Elle observa les alentours. C'était les mêmes maisons, les mêmes cours, les mêmes chemins, les mêmes gens... Pourtant tout lui paraissait différent. La mère de Genrô lâcha son bol quand elle aperçut la jeune fille, mais même le bruit de la terre cuite brisée ne parvint pas à la troubler. D'un pas décidé elle avança jusqu'à Genrô et avec soulagement elle s'assit à ses côtés, à l'ombre de ce kaki dont les fruits seraient bientôt mûrs. Elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras du garçon qui la regardait, cette fois-ci brûlant d'impatience.

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais prête à tout pour être forte!

- T'm'as fait attendre longtemps...

- J'ai mis du temps à trouver la route qui menait à la lumière.

Xine-Lane posa une main sur l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage baigné de larmes, souriait pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Enfin elle revoyait les doux traits de sa fille, et contrairement à ce jour maudit, ils étaient sereins. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Madame Kô l'avait rejointe et observait tout comme elle les deux jeunes gens sous le kaki...

- Il est tout ce dont elle a besoin pour avancer.

- Il est parvenu à faire sortir ma fille de sa chambre, ton fils a réussi là où j'ai pêché.

Elles le virent se lever et forcer Mei à en faire autant. Sans un mot, elle le suivit sur ce chemin qui menait à ses plus grandes peurs. Xine-Lane tourna la tête vers la mère de Genrô et sourit:

- Ton fils... qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le remercier?

- Tu n'auras qu'à le lui demander toi-même quand ils reviendront tout à l'heure.

Il est étrange de voir comme ce qui nous fait peur devient si facilement une obsession. Où qu'elle regardât, Mei se sentait oppressée par les regards des autres... n'était-ce qu'une impression? Elle était pourtant certaine de les entendre murmurer, comment une rue pouvait-elle être si silencieuse ? Elle se trompait ou Genrô s'était discrètement rapproché d'elle, comme pour la protéger d'une menace imprécise. Il lui prenait le bras à présent... Non ce n'était pas que ses hantises qui l'envahissaient, il se passait réellement quelque chose.

- Viens Mei, allons acheter à manger, je meurs de faim.

- Genrô, je ne suis pas sûre...

- Viens je te dis!

Il la tira jusqu'à l'étalage d'une femme au regard farouche. Les paw (2) qu'elle vendait, paraissaient particulièrement appétissants. Pourtant Mei n'avait pas faim et les coups d'œil persistant de la marchande lui coupaient un peu plus encore l'envie de manger. Genrô fit mine de rien remarquer.

- 'jour m'dame, voudrais bien m'donner dix de vos paw, si'ou plait! lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Je vends rien aux putains! rétorqua la femme.

Mei sentit son estomac se contracter et faillit partir en courant, mais Genrô la tenait toujours aussi fermement:

- Ca tombe bien, y'en a pas ici, lui répondit-il sur un ton lourd de menace.

- Écoute-moi mon p'tit Shun'u, beau comme t'es tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles que tu veux, lui dit la femme, mais faut que t'arrêtes de traîner avec cette...

- Un mot de plus, murmura Genrô sur un ton qui résonna comme des hurlements de loups enragés, un seul mot de plus et je te ferai regretter de m'avoir croisé!... La p'tain c'est ta fille qui va s'envoyer en l'air avec le fils du voisin dans les meules l'soir venu! Alors tu me les vends ses paw?

Mei vit la femme blêmir! Elle saisit un grand papier et y enroula douze paw encore chauds, elle les fourra dans les mains de Genrô et chuchota:

- Cadeau! En échange, tu n'répètes ça à personne! Compris Shun'u?

- C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous m'dame!

Il entraîna Mei derrière lui et se remit à sillonner le village sans but. Il dévorait un à un les paw que Mei refusa de toucher.

- C'est du vol ce que tu as fait Genrô!

- Non, c'est de la négociation... elle a acheté mon silence...

- Mais d'abord! Comment étais-tu au courant de cette histoire?

- J'les ai surpris un soir alors qu'j'm' baladais aux champs.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Genrô sourit, satisfait de la voir ainsi. Bien sûr, ce n'était plus ce rire cristallin qu'il lui connaissait, celui où il ne voyait aucun problème, aucun souci, mais pour lui, c'était déjà un grand pas vers la guérison. Elle avait déjà redressé la tête et parvenait à regarder les gens droit dans les yeux. Quand ils passèrent près du puits, Genrô l'y mena prétextant mourir de soif. Mei s'assit sur le rebord en pierre pendant que Genrô s'affairait à remonter l'eau. Elle rit doucement aux grimaces du garçon en plein effort.

- Comment ose-t-elle rire ainsi! lança une voix tout près d'elle.

Mei redressa la tête et fixa les jeunes filles du regard.

- Elle devrait avoir honte de se montrer! Dire qu'en plus elle colle à Kô Shun'u!

- Ouvre les yeux, idiote, il est trop bien pour toi!

Mei sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elles se trompaient, il n'y avait rien entre Genrô et elle... RIEN. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un homme. Elle se sentit étouffer. pourquoi cette air malsain, que lui voulait-il ? Elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa respiration... Tout à coup elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules, elle réagit violemment, tentant de se défaire de cette emprise... Mais les mains se resserrèrent sur elle. « Calme-toi Mei, s'il te plaît! »

La voix de Shun'u résonna à son esprit comme une mélodie... Son vieil ami était là. Il était avec elle! Il la protégeait... Il l'aida à se lever et la guida loin de ses gens. Elle avançait sans vraiment voir où ils allaient. Ils avaient réagit exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée. Elle était devenue la catin, la putain qu'on devait à tout prix éviter. Elle n'était assez bien pour aucun homme, mais ils pouvaient tous lui passer dessus... Étrangement, elle gardait contenance. Elle s'y était tellement attendue que cela ne la touchait pas... Si elle avait perdu pied, c'était face au désir, qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de cet homme. Les médisants ne l'effleuraient qu'à peine, mais les hommes lui faisaient bien plus peur...

- C'est bien là, non?

Elle se rendit soudain compte que Genrô l'avait mené jusqu'à la rivière, loin de tous ses gens... Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux de nouveau seuls dans ce cocon qu'ils avaient construit... Personne. Il n'y avait qu'eux et leur amitié inébranlable.

- C'est très bien ici.

Genrô se laissa tomber contre la pelouse et s'allongea. Mei, elle regardait fixement l'eau calme de la rivière.

- Chuis désolé Mei, dit soudainement Gebrô, j'voulais pas qu'ça se passe comme ça !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Genrô? C'est parfait comme ça !

Et sans crier gare, elle s'élança vers la rivière. Genrô se redressa vivement. Elle entra sans la moindre hésitation dans le cours d'eau paisible. Elle se laissa tomber et barbota un moment avant de se redresser. Elle était à présent totalement trempée. Des mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon collaient sur son visage. Ses vêtements épousaient ses formes et le tissu devenu transparent dévoilait son corps. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Cette femme qui lui faisait face, était désirable, mais c'était une enfant blessée qui séjournait dans ce corps de déesse féconde. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son air calme et indifférent, dans ces moments où sa faiblesse d'homme le trahissait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire.

- Genrô! S'écria Mei, Qu'est ce que tu attends! Viens te baigner!

Le summum de l'horreur... Combien de temps résisterait-il à la tentation s'il la rejoignait là-bas ? Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus refuser... pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il la voyait s'amuser sincèrement. Il devait se maîtriser, pour elle. Il se redressa, respira un grand bol d'air et retira vivement ses bottes et sa chemise. Il courut droit sur Mei et se jeta à l'eau sans plus réfléchir. La jeune fille éclata de rire. Genrô émergea de moitié,soulagé. L'eau, glacée par les températures d'automne, avait refroidi ses pensées brûlantes et lui permettait d'affronter Mei avec son flegme habituel. Il l'attrapa par les poignets et la fit basculer vers lui.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Le corps de Mei était à présent tout contre son corps. Il déglutit difficilement. Les doigts fins de la jeune fille effleuraient sa peau rendue sensible par la situation. Elle allait briser ses faibles résolutions. Elle ne se rendait compte de rien, innocente qu'elle était, ignorante de l'effet qu'avait de tels contacts sur un homme, elle riait toujours et encore plus fort, totalement confiante, n'imaginant même pas que lui, Genrô, son Shun'u puisse lui faire le moindre mal. Il le savait, il le savait parfaitement, il devait protéger ce sentiment. Il devait, comme elle, se conduire comme un enfant. Ce souvenir de ces jeux candides, de ses rires purs... Mei était une petite fille, oui une petite fille dans un corps de femme. Il ne pouvait pas toucher une petite fille.

Elle l'interpella, et revenant de ses lointaines pensées, il la regarda vaguement et se prit un grand jet d'eau en pleine figure. Une petite fille... Il fit mine de s'énerver et l'aspergea à son tour. Ils s'amusaient ainsi depuis un long moment quand Mei s'immobilisa, l'œil aux aguets. Elle fixait quelque chose sous les arbres...

- Mei? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Genrô, je crois qu'on nous observe!

Genrô fronça les sourcils. Il sortit de l'eau et remonta jusqu'au petit bois. Il fouilla un long moment mais redescendit bredouille vers Mei qui était restée immobile au centre de la rivière... Il pénétra de nouveau dans l'eau et la serra contre lui.

- Tant que je suis avec toi, tu n'as rien à craindre de personne Mei, alors calme-toi.

Elle se blottit contre le torse fort du garçon, les yeux fermés et acquiesça.

- Allez viens, on va retourner sur la rive pour se sécher. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on rentre trop tard, nos mères s'inquiéteraient.

Elle se laissa guider par la poigne ferme du jeune homme, puis s'allongea gracieusement dans l'herbe alors que Genrô se laissait tomber à côté d'elle. Elle regardait le ciel, où quelques nuages blancs dérivaient doucement. Elle était persuadée d'avoir vu quelqu'un les espionner... mais peut-être était-ce son imagination. Cette journée forte en émotion avait dû l'épuiser. D'ailleurs, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Le sommeil la rattrapa.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine dans la forêt. Une silhouette noire, sans visage, la suivait depuis un moment mais depuis peu, elle se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle sentit ses doigts froids se refermer sur son poignet. La silhouette la traînait en arrière...

- NON!hurla-t-elle en se redressant brusquement.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhh...ça va Mei, tu t'es endormie, c'est un rêve.

Haletante, elle regarda Genrô. Le soleil commençait à décliner vers l'horizon et le garçon s'était déjà rhabillé.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer...

Mei se redressa et tâta sa robe. Bien qu'elle soit toujours un peu humide, elle pouvait au moins retourner chez elle sans honte. Dans le silence le plus complet, ils prirent le chemin de retour. Ménageant son amie, Genrô prit des chemins de traverse qui leur évitèrent de croiser la foule au centre du village. Le trajet fut un peu long, mais au moins fut-il paisible. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant leurs maisons, la mère de Genrô fit de grands signes à son fils.

- 'Doit avoit b'soin d'moi! J'ai rien foutu d'la journée en même temps! Je t'r'trouve t'à l'heure.

Elle lui sourit, pour lui signifier son accord puis retourna chez elle à pas lents. Elle entra sans bruit, puis passa devant la cuisine. Elle faillit continuer tout droit, mais décida finalement de s'arrêter. Ils étaient tous réunis autour du fourneau. Elle les observa. Il y avait une éternité qu'elle ne leur avait pas parlé. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta à l'eau.

- Bonsoir, lança-t-elle timidement.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, ils restèrent bouche bée, à la dévisager un long moment. Elle se sentait jaugée. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait pris la peine d'arranger sa tenue avant de se présenter devant eux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en désordre, ravagés par les jeux brutaux de Genrô et sa robe chiffonnée par l'eau. Elle tenta de dresser au mieux ses vêtements et porta une main à ses cheveux. Elle attrapa l'une des longues mèches qui tombaient sur son visage et la cala derrière son oreille. .. Mais à quoi bon toutes ses simagrées? Ils avaient déjà eu largement le temps de contempler son drôle d'état. Qu'allaient-ils imaginer? Elle se sentit idiote et aurait tout donné pour pouvoir aller se cacher dans sa chambre... mais si elle avait pu affronter l'extérieur, elle devait pouvoir les affronter eux. Xine-Lane lâcha sa spatule et s'avança vers sa fille les larmes aux yeux.

- B...Bonsoir Mei, je...oh... tu... comment c'était aujourd'hui?

- Les gens sont méchants, fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre.

- C'est vrai... tu... tu dînes avec nous ce soir?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim, je suis fatiguée...

- Oh, bien sûr!

- Je suis désolée...

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit vers sa chambre. Elle était toujours aussi gênée face à sa mère. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle se sentait désolée, mais elle l'était réellement. Désolée de ne pas dîner avec eux. Désolée d'avoir brisé ses rêves. Désolée de leur imposer sa présence. Désolée d'être sa fille. Désolée d'exister...

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre. On y avait déjà apporté des lampes, toutes éteintes, pourtant le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché, toute la lumière n'avait pas encore disparu, il restait quelques rayons qui, plus farouches que les autres, brillaient toujours de tout leurs éclats.

On frappa et, sans attendre de réponse, on ouvrit la porte. C'était Tien-Wang, mais Mei ne le reconnaissait pas. Ses traits étaient durs et glaciaux. Il la regardait avec condescendance quand derrière lui, il referma la porte.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

Mei sentit son cœur perdre le contrôle. Un drôle de pressentiment l'envahissait. Elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Il devait se taire et vite...

- Non contente d'avoir jeté la honte sur notre famille en jouant les putains pour l'émissaire impérial, tu t'exposes au regard de tous au bras de Genrô! Que crois-tu? Je t'ai vue à la rivière avec lui...

Ainsi c'était Tien-Wang qu'elle avait aperçu. Il les avait suivis, observés, caché comme un malotru. Pourquoi ?

- T'exposer ainsi à son regard! Tu aurais été nue qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de différence, espèce de chienne! Espérais-tu le séduire? Voulais-tu tellement qu'il te possède lui aussi? Combien en as-tu connu comme ça ? Garce! Prends-tu tellement de plaisir à offrir ton corps à différents hommes? C'est répugnant! Les gens ne cessent de discréditer notre famille par ta faute...qu'attends-tu pour te suicider ?

Mei secoua la tête, il devait se taire. De telles paroles de la bouche d'un membre de sa famille était bien plus blessantes que de celles des gens du village... Il fallait qu'il se taise.

- Mais dis-moi, si t'es la putain d'un bandit... tu peux bien m'ouvrir tes cuisses à moi aussi, pour toutes ces années que je t'ai dévouées…Je voulais même te demander en mariage...

Le faire taire...

- ... mais au moins je pourrai moi aussi profiter de tes services.

- TA GUEULE! Si tu t'approches, tu le regretteras!

- Allez, Mei je suis même prêt à te payer!

- Pourquoi toi Tien-Wang? J'avais confiance en toi!

- Confiance? Tu es conne, je veux juste prendre mon pied comme tous ceux que tu as laissé te chevaucher.

- Arrête Tien-Wang, murmura-t-elle, va-t-en de cette chambre ou j'appelle Genrô et tu sais que si je crie de toutes mes forces, il m'entendra et viendra pour te tuer... Et même si lui ne m'entend pas, maman viendra t'empêcher de me faire du mal et il suffira que j'explique à Genrô ce que tu m'as fait pour qu'il te tue.

Mei vit clairement son cousin blêmir et reculer d'un pas. Tien-Wang craignait tellement Genrô. C'était sa seule arme. Il se mit à la regarder différemment, elle voyait presque du désespoir au fond de ses pupilles noires si semblables aux siennes. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait:

- Suis-je si répugnant à tes yeux Mei? Suis-je si répugnant que tu ne veuille pas de moi, alors qu'un vieux sale et puant comme cet émissaire...

- Ne t'était-il jamais venu à l'esprit que je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé?

-Non, car on le dit partout, tu es une putain, tu te vends! Tu te couches quand on te le demande, et tu écartes tes cuisses dès que tu vois un homme! On le dit partout au village!

- Et les « on dit » sont plus crédibles à tes yeux que mes paroles?

- Oui, chienne et j'aurais ce que je veux...

- Va-t-en vite Tien-Wang, je n'ai pas de patience et Genrô moins encore... VA-T-EN ou je crie!

Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle jouait sa dernière carte, elle n'avait que ce moyen pour le faire partir, pour qu'enfin il se taise. Il recula en voyant ses poumons se gonfler. Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, Tien-Wang détala comme un lapin surpris par un prédateur... Au fond, c'est ce qui était, la menace du loup planait au dessus de sa tête... Quand la porte claqua derrière son cousin, la nuit avait établi son empire, aucune once de lumière n'y avait survécu...

Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre ces mots de la parts de son propre cousin. Elle qui l'avait toujours tant apprécié, elle qui n'avait jamais douté de lui, de ses actes. Elle avait cru qu'ils s'entendaient bien, elle avait cru qu'ils étaient amis. Mais à ses yeux, elle ne valait guère mieux qu'une de ces putains dans un bordel. Il n'avait donc aucun respect pour elle, elle, la seule personne de cette maison à l'avoir encouragé, à l'avoir défendu des moqueries de sa propre mère... Garce, chienne, ainsi elle ne représentait que cela pour lui...

Elle se sentit suffoquer, des larmes perlèrent bien malgré elle sur ses joues. Elle se mit à sangloter, à chercher l'air qui lui manquait. Elle pleurait de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde, toutes les larmes qu'elle avait endiguées durant ces quelques jours avaient trouvé une infiltration grâce à Tien-Wang et détruisaient petit à petit le faible barrage de sa force. Elle pleurait,incapable de se calmer. Il lui avait fait tellement mal. Prostrée dans un coin de son lit, elle sentait peser sur sa peau le poids de cette obscurité qui l'étouffait. Noir... Il faisait trop noir.

Soudain, un filet de lumière perça les ténèbres de ses angoisses. Elle releva la tête et soupira. Elle se mit à sangloter plus encore. Entre soulagement et honte. Elle avait tant espérait tant le voir, elle avait tant besoin de réconfort, qu' importe ce qu'en disaient les autres, qu'importe qu'on la traite de gourgandine ou autre mots plus horribles encore, tant qu'elle pouvait se sentir encore et encore protégée par ses bras musclés et son regard pur.

A la porte, Genrô la dévisageait, surpris, tenant dans sa main une lampe. La voyant dans ce drôle d'état, il se débarrassa de ce qui l'encombrait et courut presque vers elle. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux:

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?

D'abord surprise par la spontanéité du garçon, mais très vite rassurée par la pression de ses paumes sur ses épaules fragiles, elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle et se jeta contre lui en hurlant d'une voix qu'elle ne parvenait plus à maîtriser.

- Emmène-moi! Emmène-moi Genrô, éloigne-moi de cette ville pourrie, de ses habitants hargneux. Emmène-moi avec toi quand tu partiras, où que tu ailles je te suivrais, je te jure que je te suivrai sans la moindre crainte, je serai brave, Où que tu ailles Genrô! N'importe où, sauf ici! Genrô je t'en supplie!

- Shht... souffla Genrô avec douceur, Attend Mei j'capte rien! Tu sais bien qu'je suis un bandit, c'est pas une vie facile, t'imagines bien qu'c'est pas tous les jours la joie, et c'est surtout dangereux! Mes hommes sont pas des agneaux, et nos ennemis sont pas tendres non plus. Tu risques beaucoup... et d'toutes façons j'peux pas t'emmener comme ça ! Les gens diraient plus de mal de nous encore, 'sont nos familles qui en souffriraient! Et toi? Toi, non plus tu serais pas heureuse d'une telle situation.

- HEUREUSE! s'écria-t-elle, folle de rage, Je ne le serai jamais à Taito! Pas dans cette famille, pas avec ces gens! Genrô, je t'en prie! Exauce ma prière!

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup?cria Genrô en la forçant à se décoller de lui et la maintenant à une certaine distance pour garder un contact visuel.

Mei se sentait jaugée... Il cherchait au fond de ses yeux la vérité. Devait-elle lui parler de Tien-Wang?... Il lui avait fait du mal, mais Genrô pouvait devenir agressif quand on bafouait l'honneur d'une personne... Mais s'il faisait quoique ce soit à Tien-Wang, ce serait uniquement la faute de son cousin, il l'avait bien cherché...

- Tien-Wang m'a...

Était-ce la bonne solution? Elle voulait qu'il souffre, elle voulait voir Tien-Wang la supplier à genoux, implorer son pardon la peur au ventre. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit par crainte de Genrô, elle désirait plus que tout tenir sa vengeance dans ses propres mains. Non, elle ne livrerait pas Tien-Wang au fauve qu'était Genrô, la violence de ses coups serait encore trop douce pour apaiser la colère de Mei. Elle attendrait son heure, sagement, et un jour, tel un serpent, elle frapperait un grand coup... Oui, si son cousin devait un jour payer de ses actes, ce serait de ses propres mains. Elle regarda Genrô droit dans les yeux, déterminée...

- Tien-Wang m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais plus ma place dans cette ville. Il a dit clairement ce que je pensais depuis un moment déjà, expliqua-t-elle avec calme, malgré les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues, mais oublie ce que je t'ai dit, c'était sous le coup de la colère... Je me débrouillerai, je...

- J'ai bien une idée pour t'emmener avec moi, sans t'attirer d'autres problèmes mais... Il se mordit les lèvres, plongé dans une intense réflexion, ouais c'est jouable, poursuivit-il, mais demain faudra que tu sortes de ta chambre et quoique je puisse dire à nos familles, tu devras acquiescer... quoique je puisse dire! Compris?

Mei le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, son coeur battait à tout rompre. Pourrait-il réellement la sortir des griffes de ce monstre sans visage qu'était Taito ? Son rêve d'évasion deviendrait-il réalité ? Elle se pencha un peu vers l'avant, puis demanda à mi-voix, comme lorsqu'ils conspiraient des mauvais coups, enfants:

- Qu'est-ce que tu es encore allé inventer, Genrô?

- Tu verras bien demain, rétorqua-t-il, mystérieux, attisant plus encore la curiosité de Mei. Pour le moment je veux que tu dormes! Je vais rester avec toi le temps que tu trouves le sommeil, mais ensuite faudra qu'j'rentre, va y'avoir des trucs qui faudra qu'je règle avec ma mère... si tout se passe bien demain, on sera bientôt partis...

Elle acquiesça. Elle le connaissait si bien, il ne dirait pas un mot de plus sur ses plans. Tentant de refouler son intérêt, elle se prépara à dormir, mais au lieu de s'allonger, elle se blottit dans le giron du garçon. Genrô, bien qu'un peu tendu et gêné, la laissa faire et se cala confortablement pour qu'ils soient tous deux à l'aise. Il la regarda avec attention. Ses joues blêmes mouillées de larmes n'étaient plus aussi rondes et joviales que le jour de son arrivée au village. Ses lèvres avaient perdues l'appétissante rougeur qui les rendait si séduisantes. Des écorchures et de grandes traces rouges et violacées zébraient la peau nue de ses bras devenus si maigres. Il voyait chacun des os de son poignet. Déjà si petite et fine, elle lui paraissait encore plus minuscule et fragile et, ainsi posée sur son torse carré et serrée dans ses bras musclés, il avait peur de la casser. Elle avait tant souffert en si peu de temps qu'elle avait radicalement changé. Il ne restait que des vestiges de son éclatante beauté. La plus belle fille de Taito était devenue un fantôme anonyme, cloîtrée dans son cocon de protection. Deux uniques choses n'avaient pas changé, son énorme poitrine et ses longs cheveux noirs. Ses seins qui semblaient à Genrô plus énormes encore qu'auparavant, cela le gênait énormément même si finalement, il se sentait assez fort pour aller au delà de ça. Quand à ses cheveux, ils avaient gardé cet éclat irréel qui leur donnait vie et hypnotisait. A la lueur incertaine de la flamme, ils avaient pris une couleur rougeâtre qui donnait l'impression qu'ils dansaient. Une fois de plus, il dut se forcer à détacher son regard de la longue chevelure noire pour ne pas perdre pied.

Le visage rasséréné de Mei lui rappela la décision qu'il venait de prendre... C'était un changement radical pour eux deux. Ce serait un choc mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé...Il voulait tellement la sortir de l'abîme.

Quand il sentit qu'elle dormait profondément, il l'allongea et quitta la maison des Feng, sans oublier de passer rassurer Xine-Lane, sur l'état de sa fille. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers sa propre maison et entra par la cuisine. Comme il s'en doutait, il y trouva sa mère en train de coudre, assise près du foyer encore ardent sous le chaudron noir.

- M'man!

La femme releva la tête surprise, manquant de peu de se piquer, et le dévisagea suspicieuse.

- Va falloir qu'on discute tous les deux... Je vais avoir besoin d'une orange (3) pour demain!

Mei ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle avait passé une nuit horrible. Son sommeil avait été agité de cauchemars angoissants et, cette nuit-là, Genrô n'avait pas été à ses côtés pour la rassurer. Elle resta un long moment allongée à contempler le plafond, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Les souvenirs de la veille tournaient dans sa tête, comme agités par une tornade. Elle savait que Genrô lui avait demandé de descendre voir sa famille au plus tôt... mais elle n'en avait tout simplement pas le courage. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter les regards de Tien-Wang, mais elle craignait surtout l'idée de Genrô. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, mais elle était venue à se demander si elle avait eu raison de lui faire totalement confiance. Le choc passé, elle se rendait bien compte que, par le passé, laisser carte blanche à son ami n'avait pas toujours donné les meilleurs résultats.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Xia-Lane, qu'elle n'avait plus vu dans cette chambre depuis ce fameux jour, la dévisageait depuis le pas de la porte. Elle semblait surexcitée:

- Vite, Mei lève-toi! On t'attend tous à la cuisine, cria-t-elle de sa petite voix aigue.

Mei se redressa une main sur le front, l'autre sur son cœur. Ainsi Genrô avait déjà commencé son plan. L'excitation mal contenue de sa cousine ne la rassurait absolument pas.

- J'arrive, je m'habille...

- T'as pas le temps!cria la petite en se précipitant vers Mei. Elle l'attrapa par un bras et la tira du lit sans ménagement. Elle ne put protester, Xia-Lane la poussait énergiquement à la suivre. Le cœur de Mei s'accéléra. Que se passait-il donc pour qu'on vienne la réveiller? Qu'avait inventé Genrô? A la porte de la cuisine, elle vit tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Outre sa propre famille, il y avait Aidoh, sa mère et bien évidemment son frère. Mis à part le garçon, tous la regardaient avec surprise, Mei crut même lire de la colère dans les yeux de Tien-Wang. Xine-Lane se leva si vite qu'elle trébucha, mais ne s'en soucia pas, et courut pour la prendre dans ses bras:

- Je suis tellement heureuse Mei, tellement, sanglota-t-elle convulsivement, viens, viens mon enfant, assied-toi!

Elle se dirigea vers une chaise libre juste à côté de Genrô. L'air grave qu'il affichait accrut l'affolement de Mei Le garçon lui lança un regard entendu, quoiqu'il serait dit, elle devait jouer le jeu. Il lui tendit une orange, le cœur de Mei rata un battement. Se pouvait-il que ce geste ait cette signification...

- Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché si longtemps?... Demanda soudainement la mère de Genrô en posant une main affectueuse sur celle de son fils, vous êtes si cruels tous les deux! Oh ma petite Mei si tu savais, quand Shun'u me l'a annoncé hier soir, j'étais tellement heureuse, que je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit. C'est tellement merveilleux!

- Nous attendions tous tellement ce moment, poursuivit Xine-Lane, ma petite Mei adorée... en rouge... QUEL BONHEUR! ROUGE! Mei était de plus en plus certaine que Genrô avait été très loin...

- C'est trop génial les mariages !cria Xia-Lane, on va bien mangé manger ! Et Mei sera si belle!

Mei faillit tomber de sa chaise, mais d'une main Genrô la retint, ce qui provoqua un soupir d'extase sur le reste de l'assemblée féminine. Reprenant un peu contenance, Mei serra l'orange entre ses doigts fins. Alors il avait été si loin, pour elle. Pour la tirer vers le haut, il n'avait pas hésité à aller jusque là! Le mariage! La demander en mariage, quelle folie... Elle était si surprise... incertaine, pourtant, elle devait jouer le jeu.

- A...Alors... tu leur as dit, parvint-elle à articuler.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Mais… que leur as-tu raconté de toute cette histoire?

- Juste que nos retrouvailles ont été un peu spéciales cette fois-ci et qu'on avait décidé de rester ensemble et qu'pour ça on avait décidé de se marier et qu'on comptait leur annoncer bientôt...

- Oh je vois, répondit-elle totalement désarçonnée.

Une telle histoire, comment quiconque avait pu y croire ? C'était si énorme! Leurs mères voulaient-elles tellement les voir mariés qu'elles étaient prêtes à gober de tels mensonges?

- Et j'm'apprêtais à leur expliquer qu'avec ce qui s'est passé, Genrô lança un regard meurtrier à Tien-Wang, j'avais décidé d'précipiter notre mariage pour pouvoir t'éloigner de ces pourritures. Désolé d'pas t'avoir en parler plus tôt Mei...

- A...Avancer le mariage! s'écria Mei en se rendant compte de l'impact de la décision de Genrô sur leur vie à tous les deux. Mais elle était totalement entrée dans son jeu et était capable de donner le change

- Mais quand? poursuivit-elle, et puis n'avais-tu pas des choses à régler?

- Ces choses-là pourront m'attendre encore un peu! M'man, on peut s'marier dans deux semaines? Chuis quand même pressée!

- Deux semaines!!! s'écrièrent en choeur les deux mères.

- C'est un peu juste, couina Xine-Lane.

- Nous voulons vous faire un si beau mariage, gémit la mère de Genrô, nous l'attendions depuis si longtemps!

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de « si beau mariage! », s'énerva le jeune homme, je vous laisse trois semaines, pas plus! Il y a trop longtemps que j'ai quitté les Monts Reikaku!

- Bon... nous allons faire de notre mieux!

- Dans ce cas, déclara Genrô en se levant, on vous laisse, on a des choses à se dire.

Genrô tendit la main à Mei et l'aida à se lever. La jeune fille encore sous le choc se laissa guider sans broncher sous les regards attendris des femmes de leurs familles.

_A suivre au chapitre 5._

**Pitit lexique pas pratique:**

(1) Kaki: fruit particulièrement délicieux cultivé essentiellement en Asie Il est rouge et ressemble a une grosse tomate. A l'intérieur la chaire et fine et parfumée, presque fleurie! C'est vraiment très bon , je crois quel'on peut en voir sur le net!

(2) Paw: prononce _pao_ Brioche cuite à la vapeur et fourrée à la viande. Dans certains textes, la même définition correspond au mot _manju_. Ne connaissant pas la différence (s'il y en a) je préfère utilisé le mot _paw_. D'autant que je les connais bien (en même temps à force d'en manger... niark!) J'ADOOOOORE LES PAW!!!!

(3) Orange: Ça vous intrigue cette histoire d'orange pas vrai... Ben je vous dirais pas!!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Kof! hum! donc, je disais que je ne vous dirais rien parce que ça gâcherait la surprise. De tout façon vous comprendrez très vite en lisant la suite!

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**

Gômenasai!!! Sumimasen!!!!! Je suis vraiment désolée!!! _(Miou qui s'agenouille devant ses rares lecteurs) _Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire!! J'ai négligé cette fic, je suis en retard pour publier la suite!! Je suis débordée de tout côté!!! Je prépare une exposition, je participe à la pré-biennale, je m'occupe de créer des tee-shirt pour l'association d'élève de notre école tout çà en essayant de démontrer au directeur pédagogique que je suis une des rares élèves qu'il doit emmener au diplôme!!!! En plus les examens de mi-année arrivent à grand pas!!! Je suis désoléééééééééééééééééééeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Je vous promets de faire plus attention à l'avenir!!!! Bien et si on parlait d'autre chose!!! ' _essaye d'éviter les coups de bâton!_

Ben voilà, le mal est fait! Je les ai fiancé!!! Mei et Genrô vont se marier... OOOOUUUUUUIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!! (l'auteur voulait épouser elle-même le Genrô)

Bref, je vous avouerai que dans ce chapitre Mei me fait --------BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP---------, je préférais son caractère du début!!! Et ça va durer comme ça encore un moment! ( la meuf qui se plaint de sa propre histoire... ' )Mais bon je me console en me disant que c'est pour faire avancer l'histoire, et que ça ira bientôt beaucoup mieux, et puis je compatis en me disant qu'avec ce qu'elle a vécu la pauvre c'est normal qu'elle ne soit plus tout à fait la même!(Tu devais être d'autant plus compatissante que c'est toi qui lui a fait vivre çà pôv'----BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP---------)

_Miou qui se rend enfin compte_

Je parle de cette histoire comme si c'était pas moi qui l'avait écrite, comme si elle échappait à mon contrôle '... c'est peut-être le cas qui sait, mes personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête!!!! OH NON! Je m'en vais te les mater moi! Tu vas voir! Lol !

A propos de cette histoire d'orange. Vous l'aurez compris, ce geste signifie une demande en mariage. Je tiens quand même à vous faire partager le texte qui m'a fait découvrir cette coutume.

**ORANGE (Fruit)**

L'orange est, comme tous les fruits à nombreux pépins, un symbole de **fécondité**.

Au Viêt-nam, on faisait autrefois présent d'oranges aux jeunes couples.

Dans la Chine ancienne, probablement pour la même raison, l'offrande d'oranges aux jeunes filles signifiait une demande en mariage. (DURV, KALL)

_Dictionnaire des symboles, Jean Chevalier, Alain Gheerbrant, Coll. Bouquin, Ed. Robert Laffont/Jupiter._

Ce bouquin c'est mon livre de chevet... je me suis donc amusée à insérer quelques un de mes symboles préférés dans mes textes!!! (Oui je sais c'est pas un passe-temps très joyeux mais bon, moi ça me passionne! Et puis chuis sûre que personne n'a rien remarqué... va bouder accroupie dans un coin de mur...)

Rien que le titre est l'union de deux symboles... Si vous connaissez leurs significations à chacun vous devinerez peut-être quelle direction prendra l'histoire... en même temps chuis pas sûre, chuis tellement tordue!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!

Bref, pour tous vos commentaires n'hésitez; il suffit d'un petit clic juste en bas... Oui la bas, en bas! Un petit com' Siviplait!

Et si vous avec envie de connaître la suite, rendez-vous au chapitre 5!!!! (que je posterai avec moins de retard!!! Promis!)


End file.
